We will survive
by Angelika25
Summary: Est ce que l'amour qu'entretiennent Damon et Elena va-t-il durer ? Vont-ils rester soudés face aux menaces et aux obstacles qui vont se dresser sur leur chemin ? Ils auront besoin de l'aide de leur amis, de leur famille, mais aussi de l'aide d'alliés quelques peu improbables.
1. Prologue

Important à savoir : Dans ma fanfiction, Silias est encore en vie et est toujours un sorcier, Amara est faite prisonnière chez les Salvatore sans que Silias le sache. Tessa cherche toujours un moyen de tuer Silias. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy et Katherine veulent se débarrasser de tous leurs problèmes. Caroline fait ses bagages pour rentrer à Mistic Falls.

Prologue

_Quelque part loin de Mistic Falls_

Pov Externe 

Voilà maintenant 6 mois qui se sont écoulé depuis la trahison d'Amara. Oui, une trahison. Voilà comment appelle Silias l'acte odieux qu'a faite Amara après qu'elle est apprise qu'il est bu le sang de Katherine et qu'il soit redevenu mortel. En plus de 2000 ans d'existence c'est la 1ère fois qu'il sait senti aussi blessé. Mais bien vite cette peine et devenue de la rage. Elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça ! Elle doit souffrir comme jamais auparavant ! Mais pour ça faudrait déjà qu'il sache où elle se trouve. Et pour ça il a bien l'intention d'avoir l'aide de ses nouveaux « amis » de la petite ville de Mistic Falls.

_A la pension Salvatore_

Pov Elena

J'aimerai tellement pouvoir dire que je suis heureuse ! Que tout va bien ! Pourquoi le monde s'acharne sur nous comme ça ! Heureusement j'ai toujours des gens sur qui je peux compter dans les moments difficiles : il y a Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, Stefan … et bien sur Damon. Tiens je l'entends revenir de la cave.

**Damon : « Ecoute Elena, ma patiente à des limites. Je ne peux pas la laisser un jour de plus dans cette cave ! »**

**Elena : « Oh Damon tu es devenu compatissant ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé au méchant Damon qui terrifie la petite ville de Mistic Falls ? » **Le taquinai-je

**Damon : « Non je suis toujours moi, le Bad Boy super sexy ! » **

**Elena : « Alors pourquoi tu veux te débarrasser d'elle ? »**

**Damon : « Et bien en tant que super méchant je dois entretenir ma réputation. J'ai besoin de ma cave pour mettre au point mes techniques de tortures pour Silias. » **Dit-il avec un sourire au coin

**Elena : « Toi et moi on sait tous les deux que tes techniques sont au point »**

**Damon : « Tu as peut être raison mais pour rester en pleine forme j'ai besoin de pratiquer la torture, tu vois ? C'est vitale » **Avec un grand sourire

J'allais rétorquer quand j'entendis Stefan toque à la porte.

**Stefan : « Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »**

**Damon **avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus** : Non on est occupé ! **

**Elena : « Damon ! » **En lui donnant un petit coup dans le ventre** « Rentre Stefan on ne fait que discuter »** Regardant Damon droit dans les yeux.

Stefan rentre dans la pension avec une tête qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

**Damon : « Bah alors petit frère, tes animaux de la forêt ont tous disparu ? »**

Stefan ne rétorqua même pas alors je me suis dis que ca devait surement être grave. J'allais lui demander ce qui se passait quand Jérémy entra à son tour dans la pension.

**Jérémy **en s'affalant dans le canapé** : « Salut tout le monde ! Dis donc c'est quoi cette tête Stefan ? Quelle que chose ne va pas ? »**

**Stefan **avec une voix mystérieuse** : « Nous allons avoir de la visite »**

**Elena : « Silias »**

**Stefan : « Pas seulement, Tessa a aussi décidé de nous rendre visite »**

**Jérémy : « Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux ne pas assister à leur retrouvaille après 2000 ans »**

**Damon : « Quoi ?! Oh non ! Moi, je reste ici, je ne peux pas rater ça ! Je suis sûr que ca sera épique ! »**

_C'est sûr, _pensai-je_, ça va être éclectique. _

_Pendant ce temps la, à l'Université._

Pov Caroline

Après avoir découvert la vérité sur cette fameuse secte, avec Katherine on sait dit qu'il était plus sûr pour nous de rentrer à Mistic Falls et d'oublier l'Université pour un petit moment. Je ne vais pas pouvoir participer à l'organisation de mon 1er bal de l'Université ! J'avais déjà tous prévu ! Des ballons dans toute l'école, des pancartes partout, un buffet gigantesque, des fleurs sur chaque table, et bien sûr deux trônes majestueux pour la reine et le roi du bal avec les couronnes qui vont avec! Pourquoi je vais rater ça ? Ah oui, je m'en souviens, un groupe de malade veut à tout prix attrapé des vampires pour faire des expériences dessus. Génial ! Ma vie est un véritable désastre ! Non seulement Katherine a disparu je ne sais où mais en plus Tyler préfère tuer Klaus plutôt que de continuer de m'aimer.

**Caroline** poussa un dernier soupir avant de fermer sa valise en disant **: « Pourquoi je suis toujours obligé de tomber sur des « boulets ». Je suis sûr que Klaus ne m'aurait jamais laissé comme ça ! »**

**Personne inconnue : « Apparemment on parler de moi » **

Cette voix avec un accent britannique et cette odeur particulière ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Je me retourne lentement et découvrir sans surprise la personne qui étrangement m'a énormément manquée avec un sourire démoniaque collé sur le visage.

**Caroline **dans un murmure : « **Klaus … »**

**Voila c'est ma première fiction. Dites moi vos impressions : les bonnes commes les mauvaises. Ce n'est que le prologue, les chapitres seront beaucoup plus long. **

**Merci d'avance **


	2. Chapter 1

_CHAPITRE 1_

_A la pension des Salvatore_

Pov Stefan

Le message était clair :

_Mes très chers amis,_

_J'espère que vous aurez l'amabilité de m'abriter. Je serais là Vendredi pour déjeuner. Assurez vous de me préparer une chambre digne de moi._

_P.S : Il serait plus judicieux que je ne croise pas Mlle Gilbert lors de mon séjour._

_Sillas_

On n'avait pas le choix. C'était soit lui obéir, soit ce sera Elena qui en payerai le frais. Même si Elena a choisi mon frère, je tiens toujours à elle. Elle est heureuse avec Damon, je suis content pour eux. Il est grand temps surement pour moi de tourner définitivement la page sur Elena. Je sais qui si quelque chose de terrible arriverait à Elena, Damon ne s'en remettrait pas. Pour la 1er fois depuis 1864 j'ai l'impression que je peux enfin retrouver mon frère et la relation qu'on avait avant l'arrivé de Katherine. Je ne veux pas gâcher cette chance. Il est en mon devoir de la protéger !

**Damon : « Bah alors frangin, l'arrivée de Sillas t'a tellement surpris que t'as perdu l'usage de ta langue ? »** dit-il avec son ironie légendaire

**Stefan : « Non, à vrai dire je savais qu'un jour où l'autre il reviendrait, il va vouloir trouver Amara, je pensais plutôt à la manière avec laquelle je vais tuer Sillas. Tu es plutôt pour la manière douce ou pour la manière forte ? »**

**Damon : « Je crois que je préfère largement la manière forte, celle avec plein de sang et des membres de partout ! »**

**Stefan **avec un sourire : **« Haha très drôle Damon »**

**Damon : « Bon après avoir enfin vu un sourire 'made in Stefan', il faut qu'on parle sérieusement »**

Il sortit deux verres qu'il remplit presque immédiatement de Bourbon avant d'aller s'assoir sur le canapé.

**Damon** tout souriant me tendit le verre : **« Tiens j'ai besoin que tu sois ivre avant d'aborder ce sujet »**

**Stefan** le pris en rétorquant : **« Ce n'est pas en me saoulant que je vais te laisser aller à la recherche de Sillas pour mettre ton plan à exécution »**

**Damon : « Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire monsieur le médium ? »**

**Stefan : « Je pense que tu retrouver Sillas, le capturer, le torturer et continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu le tus parce qu'il a menacé ta copine »**

**Damon **en haussant les yeux **: « Je suis si prévisible ? Je dois changer de tactique alors »**

**Stefan **en prenant un air super sévère **: « Soit sérieux, tu sais qu'Elena ne te laissera pas y aller, et moi non plus d'ailleurs ! C'est une mission suicide ! Tu ne peux rien faire contre ses pouvoirs de sorcier ! Il te tuerait avant même que tu fasses un mouvement ! »**

**Damon : « Merci monsieur le génie tu viens d'éclairer ma petite lanterne. On continuera cette discussion plus tard, je veux plutôt savoir qu'est ce qu'on fait de celle qui occupe ma cave ? J'ai pensé à la tuer mais je me suis dis que tu ne serais pas d'accord »**

**Stefan : « D'après ce qu'elle t'a raconté, Sillas va surement vouloir la récupérer et la tuer. Il serait plus judicieux de la déplacer quelque part d'autre avant qu'il n'arrive, c'est-à-dire dans 2 jours »**

**Damon : « Tu sais quoi Stefan, je pense que le sang des écureuils ne t'a pas autant ramolli le cerveau que ce que je croyais »** dit-il avec son sourire bien à lui en se dirigeant vers la sortie

**Stefan : « Tu vas faire quoi d'elle ? Et tu vas où d'ailleurs ? »**

**Damon : « Je vais chercher Elena et mini Guilbert au grill. Et pour Amara, je m'en occupe »** dit-il avant de fermer la porte

_Oui, après cette discussion je sens que je peux retrouver mon frère_, pensai-je.

_Pendant ce temps la, au Mystic Grill_

Pov Externe

Jérémy Guilbert et Elena Guilbert, un frère et une sœur entourée par la mort. Aucune personne qui ne connaitrait pas leur histoire, ne pourrait le dire simplement en les regardant que leur vie se résume à être en deuil. Ils étaient là, assis, à une table, rigolant tous le temps, profitant de l'un et de l'autre, profitant de la vie.

**Elena : « Eh ! C'est ma frite ça ! Tant à pas assez sur ton assiette ? »**

**Jérémy** avec un air très sérieux : **« Je le fais pour toi Elena si tu continues à manger comme ça, tu rentreras plus dans tes vêtements » **

**Elena : « Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Et puis je te signal que tu m'as pratiquement volé toutes mes frites ! C'est comme si j'en avais mangé aucune ! C'est toi qui devrais faire attention ! » **Dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil

**Jérémy : « Je m'inquiète pas pour moi. Damon ne me lâche plus depuis qui je lui ai demandé de me coacher »**

**Elena : « Tu ne peux pas te plaindre, tu es allé le voir de ton plein gré ! N'empêche tu lui a beaucoup flatté son égo en lui demandant ça »**

**Jérémy : « Je sais, mais c'est un bon coach il sait me remotiver quand je commence à lâcher. Je ne regrette pas. Même si je ne lui aurai pas demandé, Damon aurait quand même eu un égo surdimensionné ! »** Lança-t-il pour rigoler

**Elena : « Hé, parle pas de mon petit ami comme ça ! Fait attention à ce que tu dis ! S'il avait été la il t'aurait ordonnée de faire une séance de pompes ici même ! »**

**Jérémy : « Tu l'en aurait empêché »**

**Elena : « Je ne serais pas aussi sûr de toi si tu veux mon avis, et puis il ne m'aurait pas écouté. Il peut être aussi voir plus têtu qu'un âne »**

**Jérémy : « Damon déteint trop sûr toi. Peut être que je ne connais pas aussi bien Damon que toi mais je sais qu'il n'aurait pas osez me faire ça** » rigola-t-il

…: **« Pourquoi on parle de moi ? »**

Damon entra dans le grill, aperçut la table où étaient assis Elena et Jérémy puis partit les rejoindre. S'assit à coté d'Elena, fit un signe de tête à Jérémy avant d''embrasser sa chérie. Elena l'embrassa en retour sur sa joue et se colla à lui.

**Elena **en souriant** : « Salut toi »**

**Damon** en plaçant son bras sur l'épaule d'Elena : **« Alors est ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce qui ce passe ici ? »**

Jérémy fit les yeux doux à sa sœur mais elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête.

**Elena : « Et bien Jérémy était convaincu que tu n'oserais pas lui donner un cours d'entrainement ici »**

**Damon : « Mini Guilbert tu n'as pas assez souffert la dernière fois ? »**

**Elena : « Il m'avait dit qu'il s'attendait à plus physique. Il pensait voir des résultats après 2 semaines et que pour l'instant ton entrainement n'est pas assez intensif pour lui »**

**Jérémy **ahuri par la trahison de sa sœur**: « Elena ! C'était notre secret tu n'étais pas sensé le répéter à Damon ! Tu veux ma mort ! »**

**Elena : « Aller Jérémy fais pas la tête, tu verras grâce à moi tu auras des résultats plus vite que prévus ! » **dit-elle en rigolant

**Damon **qui était resté étrangement silencieux jusqu'à maintenant rajouta avec un sourire damonesque **: « Allons y mini Guilbert, allons voir ce que t'as dans le ventre alors ! »**

_Peut être que je n'aurai pas du révéler notre secret à Damon, _pensa Elena_, je sens que Jérémy ne va pas s'en remettre. _

_A l'Université,_

Pov Externe

La jeune vampire s'avançais avec un sang froid légendaire vers l'intrus et lui mis une gifle monumentale !

**Caroline : « Ca c'est pour être partis sans avoir donné des nouvelles de toi ! » et ça c'est pour être entré dans ma chambre sans permission ! »** Dit-elle en lui redonnant une autre claque

Klaus surprit par cet accueil peu agréable ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il vu Caroline prendre une valise et se diriger vers le sortie. Mais dès que la belle blonde quitta la pièce, l'hybride se mit à sa poursuite. Il ne la retrouva que quelques minutes plus tard devant l'école en train d'essayer d'appeler un taxi.

**Klaus : « Tu pars »**

**Caroline : « Oui, je pars. Mais ça tu l'aurais su si t'aurais essayé d'avoir de mes nouvelles ! »**

**Klaus** cherchant une excuse **: « J'étais occupé »**

**Caroline **s'écria-t-elle** : « Moi aussi j'étais occupée ! J'ai appris que je pourrai pas finir mon année à cause d'un groupe de cinglé qui veut capturer Elena et moi pour faire des expériences scientifiques sur les vampires ! Et j'ai quand même trouvé le temps de t'appeler je ne sais combien de fois ! »**

Klaus réalisa qu'il lui a beaucoup manqué, et que même si elle ne l'avouera peut être pas, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Face à la non-réaction de Klaus, Caroline monta dans un taxi avant que l'originel n'arrête le chauffeur.

**Klaus : « Laisse là je m'en occupe »**

**Chauffeur** en allumant le moteur de sa voiture: **« Désolé mec mais t'es arrivé trop tard, la jeune demoiselle est prise » **

Mais Klaus n'était pas du tout de cet avis, il hypnotisa le chauffeur et Caroline du se résoudre à sortir de la voiture.

**Caroline : « Super ! Merci beaucoup ! Comment je vais faire pour rentrer maintenant ? »** Se lamenta-t-elle

**Klaus : « J'ai une voiture »** dit-il en espérant avoir une réponse positive

**Caroline : « Je ne viens pas avec toi à la Nouvelle Orléans ! »**

**Klaus** avec une voix mystérieuse : **« Mais qui a dis que j'allais à la Nouvelle Orléans ? »**

Devant l'incompréhension de Caroline, l'Originel poursuivit.

**Klaus : « J'ai décidé de rendre visite à mes amis de Mystic Falls » **avec ironie** « Est-ce-que tu viens avec moi ? »**

Il sourit de plus belle voyant Caroline se diriger vers lui, il lui prit la valise des mains en effleurant sa peau douce et lui montra l'endroit où était garée sa voiture.

En 1 heure de route un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux vampires. Personne n'osa parler. Klaus pris son courage à deux mains et lança une discussion.

**Klaus : « Alors l'Université ? Ca te plait ? »**

**Caroline **ironiquement**: « Ca peut aller, si on oublier l'existence de cette secte » **puis elle poursuivi rêveuse** « Je me suis toujours imaginée partager ma chambre avec Bonnie et Elena, qu'on ferait la fête tous les week-ends, qu'on tomberait amoureuse de quelqu'un normal et qu'ensemble on décrocherait notre diplôme »**

**Klaus : « Qu'est-ce-qui t'empêche de le faire ? Si c'est la secte je peux facilement m'en débarrasser »** dit-il avec un sourire sadique tout en la regardant dans les yeux

**Caroline : « Non merci je préfère éviter un massacre. Déjà Elena est avec Damon et on ne peut pas dire qu'il fait partis des gens les plus normaux de la planète, et il y a Bonnie… »**

Klaus devant le silence de Caroline poursuivit

**Klaus : « Quoi Bonnie ? »**

**Caroline **tristement : **« Elle est morte »**

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Klaus pour réaliser l'ampleur de cette phrase : Sillas, est toujours en vie.

**Klaus **avec un ton grave **: « Alors on a un problème »**

_Quelque part dans la forêt, dans une cabane,_

Pov Tessa

Ca m'apprendra à refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'il y a 2000 ans ! Les doubles de Sillas n'ont des yeux que pour les doubles d'Amara ! Stefan n'est pas une exception à la règle ! Quelle cruche j'ai faite ! D'après ce que les voyageurs m'ont raconté, Amara n'est pas aussi folle amoureuse de Sillas comme celui-ci le pensait. Bien fait pour lui ! Il sait maintenant ce que ça fait d'être blessé par son âme-sœur ! Mais malheureusement pour lui, je lui prépare une surprise qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier ! J'aurai presque de la peine pour lui, regarder sa moitié souffrir puis mourir sans pouvoir rien faire est terrible ! Mais il ne sait pas qu'il va assister à ce spectacle plusieurs fois ! 3 fois pour être exacte !

.

.

.

.

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir ! Voila comme promis le premier chapitre beaucoup plus long que le prologue :)**

**Que pensez vous de la relation Stefan/Damon ? Jérémy qui demande à Damon d'être son coach sportif ? Pourquoi ou plutot pour qui à votre avis :p ? La scène Klaus/Caroline ? Klaus qui se prend 2 belles tartes ? :p**

**La suite dans pas longtemps ! Laissez moi des reviews !**

**Bisou !**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Réponse au Review_**

**Nataliamin****e : Bizarre mais faut avouer que Damon est beaucoup plus muslcé (et beau) que Stefan. Même moi j'aurai préféré avoir comme entraineur Damon :p. Dans ce chapitre encore un petit moment Klaroline alors j'espère qu'il te plaira :)**

**Mel023****: Ca me fait plaisir que tu a aimé le passage Damon/Stefan. Tu pourra te regaler avec ce chapitre la alors aussi :) Mais leur bonne entente ne va pas durer bien longtemps :/ Klaus ne se prends pas de claque aujourd'hui mais il va être assez jaloux :p**

**ElehannDerber****: Comme je l'ai dis avant, leur relation qui s'améliore va très vite se déteriore dans les chapitres qui suivent :/ Je trouve que dans la série ils ne sont pas assez proche Jérémy et Damon alors je profite de ma fic pour les faire se rapprocher :) Un petit moment calme pour ce chapitre pour notre originel préféré et sa belle vampire ;)**

_Chapitre 2_

_A la pension des Salvatore, le soir_

Pov Stefan

Après le départ de Damon pour le Grill, j'ai décidé de prendre l'air. J'ai pris mon manteau et je me suis à marcher en direction du cœur de la forêt : c'est la qu'il y a le plus d'animaux avec un sang comestible. Je préfère rester sur mon régime « lapin » comme dirait Damon, je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma soif de sang. Je ne voudrais pas que notre groupe rajoute à la liste des problèmes 'le régime alimentaire de Stefan'. M'ayant rassasié avec un sanglier je décide de rentrer à la pension. Je me sers un verre dans la réserve de Damon en espérant qu'il ne l'apprenne pas et m'assoie dans le sofa en profitant du calme. Mais mon repos fut de courte durée en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

**Damon : « Te plains pas mini Guilbert, tu tiens pendant 3 semaines cet entrainement et deviendrai peut être aussi musclé que moi »**

**Jérémy : « Si j'arrive à survivre ! Ton entrainement c'est de la torture ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'as laissé faire Elena ! »**

**Elena : « C'était une petite vengeance ! Je te rappel que tu m'as volé mes frites »** lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

**Stefan : « Est-ce-que je peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi trempé Jérémy ? »** demandai-je me sentant un peu exclu de la conversation

**Damon : « Et bien il a osé défier le grand Damon Salvatore et il en a payé les frais » **lança mon frère en tapotant l'épaule de sa 'victime'** « Je pense que tu devrais prendre un douche maintenant » **

Jérémy jeta un regard noir à sa sœur avant de monter à l'étage et prendre une douche. Cette dernière éclata de rire avec son copain avant de prendre le verre de Bourbon que celui-ci lui tendit.

**Stefan : « Je vois que vous vous êtes bien amusé tous les trois »**

**Damon : « T'inquiète pas petit frère la prochaine fois que je torture Jérémy je t'appelle ! »**

**Stefan** rétorque de suite : **« Je pense que je préfère largement chasser »**

**Damon : « J'en doute pas »** puis il redevint sérieux **« J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ! »**

Elena et moi le regardions avec intérêt.

**Damon : « J'ai trouvé un endroit où nous pourrions cacher Amara pendant que Tessa et Sillas régleront leur compte ici et comment régler nos problèmes »** dit-il avant de rajouter** « mais bien sûr vous n'en saurez rien du tout »** avec son sourire 'made in Damon'

**Elena : « Si c'est encore un de tes plans suicides tu peux déjà oublier Damon, je ne te laisserais pas y aller ! »**

**Damon : « Ne t'en fais pas princesse ce n'est pas une mission suicide, c'est une mission parfaitement planifié qui nous assure la victoire à tous les coups! » **dit-il en envoyant un message à quelqu'un

**Elena **avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix**: « Tu parles à qui ? » **dit-elle en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son chéri

**Damon **se retournant cachant son portable **: « Une personne secrète » **avec son sourire en coin

Elena soupira en lui faisant les yeux doux pour le faire craquer. Damon voyant ce qu'elle essayait de faire partis se servir un autre verre de Bourbon. Mais la jeune vampire ne l'entendis pas de cette oreille et se place entre le bar de mon frère et celui-ci, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine : signe qu'elle n'étais pas satisfaite de sa réponse. Sachant comment cela va se terminer, je décide de sortir de la pension.

Pov Elena 

Qui est cette fameuse personne ? Je sais que Damon ne me trompe pas mais je n'aime pas quand il me cache des choses. Alors je lui bloque le passage pour lui monter qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça. Tant que je n'aurai pas la vérité je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire ! Mais apparemment Damon a autre chose en tête.

**Damon, **voyant que Stefan était partis s'approcha de moi avec son sourire remplit de sous-entendus : **« Enfin seul » **

**Elena **posant une main sur le torse de son copain montrant qu'elle n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde **: « C'est qui ? »**

**Damon : « Ce n'est pas important, tu dois juste savoir que c'est un 'ami' »** dit-il en accentuant sur le mot 'ami'

**Elena : « Je n'aime pas quand tu me caches des choses, la dernière fois que t'as eu un ami secret ça ce n'est pas bien fini »**

**Damon : « Peut être mais cet 'ami' là ce n'est pas n'importe qui »** avec un clin d'œil

**Elena : « Promets moi que tu sais ce que tu fais » **voulant se rassurer

**Damon : « Crois moi tu ne dois pas avoir peur »**

Je voulue lui remercie en embrassant sa joue mais têtu comme il est, il tourna sa tête et il m'embrassa. Notre baiser était doux mais commença à devenir de plus en plus intense. J'aurai bien aimé continuer mais mon portable vibra dans ma poche et je dus le repousser à contre cœur.

**Damon** grogna : « **J'espère que c'est important sinon je le tu ! »**

Je lui souris avant de voir que c'est Caroline qui m'appelle.

**Elena : « Salut Caroline ! Alors tu es bientôt rentrée ? »**

**Caroline : « Salut Elena ! Je suis en chemin, j'ai eu du mal à trouver un taxi mais finalement quelqu'un c'est proposé pour me ramener. Devine qui ? »**

**Elena** lançais je au hasard: **« Jessy ? »**

**Caroline : « Perdue » **elle marqua une pause avant de continuer **« Klaus »**

**Elena : « Oh »**

**Caroline : « Je serais de retour demain matin si Klaus m'écoute »** puis elle rajouta **« Je te préviens dès que je rentre. Bisou ! »**

**Elena : « Bisou ! » **

Je me retourne vers Damon et remarque qu'il est aussi surpris que moi du retour de Klaus à Mystic Falls. Cela ne peut pas être lui alors son ami secret. A moins qu'il soit un très bon comédien. Pendant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensés Damon eut le temps de se rapprocher de moi et de m'embrasser tendrement.

**Damon : « Alors où en étions nous ? »**

Je souris de toutes mes dents avant de marcher en direction de notre chambre suivie de très près par Damon.

_Du coté de Klaus et Caroline,_

Pov Caroline

**Elena** lança-t-elle : **« Jessy ? »**

A l'entente de ce nom je sentis Klaus se raidir d'un coup. Serait ce de la jalousie ? Oh intéressant ! Non en faite pas du tout ! Comment je vais lui dire qu'il m'a embrassé ? Klaus deviendra fou et Jessy n'aurait aucune chance ! Non je dois prier pour qu'il ne me pose pas de question sur lui !

**Caroline : « Perdu » **elle marqua une pause avant de continuer **« Klaus »**

**Elena : « Oh »**

**Caroline : « Je serais de retour ce soir si Klaus m'écoute » **

J'ai regardé le conducteur pour voir sa réaction, je le vit tourner la tête, me regarder dans les yeux puis sourire.

**Caroline : « Je te préviens dès que je rentre. Bisou ! »**

**Elena : « Bisou ! » **

Je raccroche avant de voir un panneau « Mystic Falls 300 km ». Je décide alors de me reposer espérant que Klaus est oublié le sujet Jessy.

**Klaus **avec une pointe de jalousie **: « Qui est Jessy ? Ton casse-croute du midi ? »**

Je souris à sa remarque avant de dire **: « Non, c'est un ami »**, je le regarde puis rajoute **« Pourquoi ? Jaloux ? » **Pour le taquiner un peu

**Klaus : « Tu voudrais que je le sois ? »**

_Piégée_, pensai-je, _je réponds quoi à ça maintenant ?_

**Caroline **très nerveusement**: « Juste concentre toi sur la route »**

Je le vis sourire face à ma remarque mais ne répondit pas. Je le remercie intérieurement pour ça. Je me positionne confortablement sur le siège passager, pose ma tête sur la fenêtre et m'endort presque immédiatement.

Je sens une main me caresser la joue et replacer une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. C'est surement Klaus, je reconnais sa main douce et forte à la fois. Je le sens tracer une ligne imaginaire le long de mon cou. Ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge en imaginant ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Heureusement pour moi sa main revient me caresser une dernière fois la joue. Avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil sous ces caresses je l'entends murmurer **: « Tu ne sais pas point tu m'as manquée Caroline »**

_A la pension Salvatore,_

Pov Elena

Epuisée à cause de Damon, je sombre vite dans les bras de Morphée. Au milieu de la nuit je sens un changement de poids sur le lit. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux et voit avec surprise Damon en train de s'habiller à vitesse vampirique quand son téléphone sonna. Je ne pu entendre avec qui il parlait puisque je sombrais à nouveau dans le sommeil.

_Au cimetière de Mystic Falls,_

Pov Externe

Le soleil était couché de puis maintenant plusieurs heures. La nuit a enveloppé la petite ville de Mystic Falls sans prévenir. Un brouillard imposant commença à se former, puis on ne vit plus rien. Soudain une ombre avec une capuche (1) marcha tranquillement entre les vieilles tombes. Aucun humain n'aurait eu le courage d'aller dans un endroit comme celui-ci à cette heure là où la mort rodait sans arrêt. Pourtant cette personne ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ça. Une autre forme, un homme, (2) qui se tapissait dans l'ombre sorti de sa cachette et rejoignis l'être à capuche.

**… (2) : « Fais vite je n'ai pas tout mon temps, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se doute de mon absence. » **dit-il pressé

**… (1) : « Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? »**

L'homme sorti une lettre de son manteau et le tendit à son compagnon.

**… (1) : « C'est faisable ? »**

**… (2) : «Oui mais tu dois savoir que c'est très risqué ce que tu fais, je ne peux pas te garantir que ça va réussir »** le prévient-il

**… (1) : « Elle serait prête quand ? »**

**… (2) : « Demain vers midi »**

**… (1) : « Je serais là-bas même en avance » **avec un sourire en coin

Puis les deux personnes disparurent en un coup de vent. Comme ci rien ne s'était passé. Même les tombes ne pourront dire ce que ces personnes avaient en tête tellement elles faisaient attention aux mots qu'elles employaient. Mais avec l'expérience, on sait que toutes les discussions qui se déroulent dans ces conditions mènent à une seule chose. La guerre est proche.

_De retour à la pension Salvatore,_

Pov Stefan

Réveillé par un bruit venant du salon surement provoqué par Jérémy, péniblement je me lève et met un t-shirt. Depuis qu'Elena et Jérémy habitent avec nous, il a une manie très désagréable de jouer à des jeux vidéo ou parler avec Bonnie dès que tout le monde dort. Et bien sûr c'est toujours à moi d'aller régler ce problème ! En descendant les marches je remarque que la lumière est éteinte. Bizarre. Je continus de descendre jusqu'à ce que je sente une personne derrière moi. Je me retourne à vitesse vampirique et plaque l'inconnu contre le mur exerçant une légère pression sur son cou. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends un cri venant de la cave que je réalise que l'inconnu que j'étrangle n'est d'autre que Jérémy !

**Stefan : « Désolé Jérémy, tu m'as surpris »**

**Jérémy : « C'est rien. Allons voir ce qui ce passe en bas ! »**

Ensemble nous descendîmes les dernières marches tombâmes nez à nez avec deux vampires. Deux vampires très costaux et surement très vieux. Je remarque aussi très vite qu'ils détiennent Amara ! Sans réfléchir je me jette sur l'un deux pendant que Jérémy cherche une arme efficace. J'arrive à lui donner une droite mais très vite son camarade vient lui porter secours et me propulse contre le mur d'en face.

**Stefan : « Qui êtes vous ? Pourquoi vous voulez Amara »** ordonnai-je

**Homme 1 : « Il est beaucoup trop bavard pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas en position de force, tu ne trouves pas ? »**

**Homme 2 : « Oui je pense qu'il faut lui donner une bonne leçon » **dit-il avant de planter un pieu dans mon ventre puis dans mon épaule

Jérémy revint avec une arbalète, la chargea mais avant même qu'il n'eu le temps de tirer, l'arme se retrouva dans les mains des intrus. Puis tous alla très vite. Le jeune chasseur enchaina coups de poing, coups de pieds mais rien ne semblait toucher les vieux vampires. Il se retrouva comme moi propulser dans le mur d'à coté. Surement réveillés par ce boucan Damon et Elena arrivèrent et comprirent très vite la situation dans laquelle on se trouvait. Elena se dirigea vers nous pour vérifier si on allait bien mais l'un des deux vampires l'attrapa puis lui planta un pieu dans le ventre tandis que Damon commença à se battre contre l'autre agresseur. Mais très vite ils eurent assez de se battre et plantèrent un pieu près du cœur de Damon. Révolter par ce geste, je me précipitais pour aider mon frère mais ils me brisèrent la nuque puis ce fut le trou noir.

.

.

.

.

Salut les gens !

Alors merci beaucoup aux reviews ça me fait super plaisir. Un grand merci particulièrement à Nataliamine, Mel023, ElehannDerber pour vos super reviews ! :)

Alors dites-moi : que pensez vous de la scène avec Damon Elena Jérémy et Stefan ? De Jérémy tout mouillé ? Est ce qu'il regrette d'avoir pris Damon comme coach ? :p Le petit moment romantique Klaroline ? Et enfin qui sont les mystérieuses personnes dans le cimitière et celles s'introduisent au manoir ? Une petite idée ?

.

Merci beaucoup encore pour les reviews ! A mardi ou mercredi prochain ! ;)

Laissez moi des commentaires ! :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**DelKlaro**** : Aussi musclé que Damon ? Peut être pas autant que lui vu que Damon c'est la perfection incarnée :p Vous en saurez plus sur le mystérieux ami de Damon un peu plus tard ;) **

**ElehannDerber**** : Une adoratrice de monsieur Guilbert ? :p Tu pourras encore profiter de lui dans ce chapitre ;) Contente que le moment Klaroline t'a plus :) Tu pourras te régaler avec ce chapitre là alors ;) Les mystérieuses personnes Damon ou pas Damon ? Hum vous en saurez plus dans les prochains chapitres mais je peux déjà te dire que ce sont des personnes qui se connaissaient déjà depuis pas mal de temps ;) Ils ont déjà fait des alliances auparavant. Oups j'en ai trop dis déjà... Profite de ce chapitre :)**

**Nataliamine**** : Merci beaucoup ! Ca me touche énormément ! Damon est prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille et Elena mais il va aussi pas mal souffrir pour que ses amis soient en sécurité :/ Tant de questions sans réponses :p Tu en sauras plus dans les prochains chapitres ;) Bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre 3_

_Le lendemain, avec Caroline et Klaus,_

Pov externe

Klaus se gara devant son palace et regarda Caroline toujours endormie.

_Dieu qu'elle est belle ! J'espère tellement mériter un jour son cœur, _pensa Klaus

Il ouvrit la porte coté passager, pris la beauté blonde dans ses bras, la porta comme une princesse et l'a ramena à l'intérieur. Il l'a déposa aussi délicatement qu'une plume sur le lit majestueux d'une grande chambre digne d'une reine du 16ième siècle. L'hybride déshabilla lentement Caroline appréciant ce moment intime (même si elle est dort profondément) lui laissant juste ses sous-vêtements avant de lui mettre une de ses chemises. Il dut user de toute sa force pour ne pas regarder son corps de déesse. Il remonta ensuite la couverture sur elle avant de la contempler. Il pourrait passer toute sa vie à le faire mais pour l'instant il y a plus urgent. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle est bien installée confortablement avant de quitter la chambre de la jeune vampire.

Klaus pris son portable et envoya un message :

« Je suis arrivé à Mystic Falls, tu peux venir »

Il reçut presque instantanément la réponse :

« Ok. On arrive bientôt »

Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à éliminer mes adversaires.

Pov Elena 

Sentant les rayons de Soleil frôler mon visage je me tourne sur le coté (côté du lit de Damon) afin de pouvoir observer mon Homme dormir. Je découvre très vite que je suis seule dans notre lit. J'utilise mon ouïe vampirique pour savoir s'il est parti prendre une douche sans moi. Non, il n'est pas là. C'est avec mécontentement que je prends mon journal en me remémorant un moment qui me tient à cœur.

_Flash-back_

_Quelques jours après que j'ais retrouvé mon humanité, alors que je parlais avec Caroline par téléphone, je vois Jérémy arriver avec un paquet dans les mains. _

**_Elena : « Je te laisse Caroline, on se voit demain pour faire les boutiques. Bisou ! »_**

_Jérémy sursauta en s'apercevant que j'étais là, et se dirigea très vite vers une commode pour ranger le paquet. Mais malheureusement pour lui j'utilisai ma vitesse vampirique pour aller à sa rencontre._

**_Jérémy _**_en sursautant__** : « Elena ! Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »**__ Dit-il plaçant une main sur son cœur _

**_Elena : « Ne dis pas de bêtise Jér et dis moi plutôt qu'est ce que tu caches »_**

**_Jérémy : « De quoi est-ce-que tu parles ? »_**_ faisant l'innocent_

**_Elena : « Sois pas stupide Jér je t'ai vu avec un paquet et le ranger dans cette commode »_**

_Voyant que Jérémy n'était pas près à m'avouer son 'secret' j'insiste un peu plus._

**_Elena : « Allez Jérémy ! Dis-moi ce que c'est ! »_**_ En le suppliant_

_Jérémy succomba face à mes supplications et sortit le paquet avant de me le tendre. Je l'ouvris très vite et découvre un magnifique journal en cuivre avec des feuilles de hautes qualités. Emue par ce geste je le prends dans mes bras avant de le remercier._

**_Jérémy : « C'est de la part de Bonnie et moi, on voulait te le donner ensemble mais tu m'as démasqué. Un nouveau journal pour une nouvelle vie (vampire). Ne le lui dis pas sinon elle m'en voudrait jusqu'a la fin de ma vie »_**_Dit-il en plaisantant_

**_Elena_**_ les larmes aux yeux : __**« T'en fais pas. Ca restera entre nous »**_

_Fin Flash-back_

J'ouvre mon journal et commence à écrire dedans, je résume les événements qui me sont arrivé depuis l'accident de mes parents jusqu'à aujourd'hui, puis je continue avec le comportement étrange de Damon:

Cher Journal,

[…]

Et enfin il y a le comportement de mon petit copain Damon qui me préoccupe. Depuis qu'il a envoyé un message à cette mystérieuse personne il ne cesse de vérifier son portable pour savoir s'il a reçu une réponse. Ca en devient presque agaçant. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait passer le problème Amara, Tessa, Sillas au second plan ! Alors que ça urge ! Bon d'accord j'avoue je suis assez jalouse et possessive, mais faut me comprendre j'ai mis pratiquement 2 ans à me rendre compte que je l'aime plus que ma vie ! Je ne veux pas que le 'nous' que j'ai eu tellement du mal à imaginer se termine. Cette nuit je l'ai vu s'habiller avant de sortir quelque part et ce matin je découvre que j'ai passé la nuit toute seule ! Tiens devine qui j'entends rentrer à la maison à 7h du matin ? Je dois avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui !

Elena

Pov externe

L'ainé des Salvatore se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour éviter qu'on pose des questions sur son voyage nocturne. C'est en rentrant dans sa chambre qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas assez silencieux : Elena était là, bel et bien éveillée, son regard braqué sur le vampire. Damon dû vite trouver un échappatoire à cette situation, il décida d'agir normalement comme si l'événement de ce matin n'avait pas eu lieu.

**Damon : « Déjà réveillée ? Je pensai qu'après nos exploits tu serais partis pour faire une grasse matinée »** Dit-il avec une voix innocente remplit de sous entendu

Elena ne releva pas sa remarque et commença son interrogatoire.

**Elena : « Tu étais où ? »** Demande-t-elle

**Damon** faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu : **« Tu t'es enfin décidé à écrire dans ton journal ? Super, je vais pouvoir apprendre des nouvelles croustillantes et très embarrassante ! » **

Voyant que la vampire ne réagissait pas à sa remarque il décidé de prendre une douche (surtout pour éviter des questions gênantes). Mais malheureusement pour lui, Elena comprit ses intensions et lui bloqua le passage.

**Elena : « J'ai dis où est ce que tu étais »**

**Damon : « Désolé mais avec le temps mon ouïe se dégrade un peu tu sais »** plaisanta-t-il en la contournant pour aller dans la salle de bain

Ayant plus qu'assez du comportement de son copain, la belle brune l'attrapa par l'épaule et le fis s'assoir sur une chaise de la chambre. Damon plus que surprit par l'attitude de sa copine lui demanda pourquoi elle lui fait ça.

**Elena : « La ferme ! C'est moi qui pose les questions ici et toi t'as plutôt intérêt à répondre ! »**

Voyant que sa petite amie ne rigolait pas et que ça devenait chaud pour lui, il prit l'initiative de se taire pour un moment.

**Elena** en haussant le ton : **« Je répète pour la 3****ème**** fois, où étais tu cette nuit ? » **

**Damon : « J'étais à la tombe de Ric »** Dit-il en se levant mais Elena le fit vite se rassoir

**Elena : « Maintenant je veux la vérité ! Je suis pas dupe Damon »**

Le soupire de Damon laissa penser Elena qu'elle allait avoir ce qu'elle veut mais, contre toute attente, son copain se tut. Ce jeu pouvait durer toute la journée mais Damon, sentant le temps passer, décida de finir avec ces gamineries.

**Damon : « J'étais à sa tombe que tu veuilles le croire ou non. Maintenant tu m'excuses mais j'aimerai prendre une douche. »**

Il se leva et Elena le laissa faire. Vexé par le comportement de Damon, elle prit son sac sous ses yeux et quitta la chambre. L'ainé détestait mentir à sa copine mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire la vérité ! Elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire ! Enervé contre lui-même il prit sa douche espérant que ça lui permette de vider sa tête.

Elena plus que jamais énervé décida d'aller voir Caroline pour se confier à elle. Elle croisa Stefan et décida de s'arrêter pour lui parler un peu.

**Elena : « Salut Stefan, dis tu sais où est Jérémy ? »**

**Stefan « Oui il est sorti il y a pas longtemps, il a trouvé un travail au Grill et il bosse avec Matt maintenant »**

**Elena : « C'est bien qu'il passe à autre chose, qu'il oublie un peu le fait qu'il soit mort »**

**Stefan : « Dis moi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, t'es sur que ça va ? »** demanda-t-il inquiet de la voir dans cette état

**Elena : « C'est juste Damon, il a décidé de faire une balade au beau milieu de la nuit. »**

**Stefan : « Tu penses à quoi ?** »Demanda son ex

**Elena : « Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il est allé voir Ric mais je le crois pas. Alors tant que j'aurais pas mes réponses je resterai chez Caroline »**

C'est à ce moment là que Damon descendit les escaliers, salua son frère et mis sa veste en cuivre sans un regard pour Elena qui se douta bien qu'il ait entendu toutes la conversation.

**Damon : « Je vais au Grill »** Dit-il en quittant la pension

Ils se saluèrent et la belle brune prit, quelques minutes après, la direction de la maison de sa meilleure amie.

_Quelque pars à Mystic Falls,_

Pov Externe

Amara se sentait terriblement mal. Tous ses membres douloureux lui rappelèrent qu'elle était malheureusement toujours en vie. Et oui, le dernier souhait de la brune est de mourir le plus vite possible. Pour qu'elle puisse enfin être en paix. Plus rien sur cette planète ne lui tient à cœur, pas même Sillas, son 'âme-sœur'. Elle regrette absolument son geste l'autre soir quand il l'a découvert. Mais maintenant elle a peur des conséquences. Pas pour elle, mais pour l'entourage de Sillas, à cause de son acte le sorcier va surement devenir ivre de colère. Il voudra surement la faire souffrir autant qu'il a souffert. Ces pensées furent interrompues par un homme assez âgé qui rentra dans sa prison.

**Homme (1) ** avec ironie**: « Alors est ce que la demoiselle est installée confortablement dans sa luxueuse chambre ? »**

**Amara **s'écria-t-elle implorant sa pitié **: « Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez mais s'il vous plaît tuer moi ! Je ne supporte plus d'être en vivant ! S'il vous plait ! »**

**Homme (1) : « La ferme ! Si ta vie ne tenait qu'à moi tu serais même plus là ! Tu restes en vie tant que le boss le veut ! »**

**Amara : « Alors appeler le ! Dite lui de venir ! Pitié ! »**

L'homme ayant marre de ses supplications voulu la taire en lui mettant une gifle mais un autre homme l'arrêta et l'envoya valser. Cet homme, Amara pu le sentir, dégagea une force impressionnante, une élégance rare et un charisme impressionnant. Elle devina rapidement que c'était un vampire puissant et surtout âgé.

**Amara **bouche bée devant cet homme **: « Qui êtes vous ? »**

Le vampire alla répondre lorsque l'humaine tomba à terre, épuisé par les événements depuis 'son retour' parmi les vivants.

**… : « Ne t'en fais pas, bientôt tu mourras, mais pas maintenant »**

Puis il quitta la pièce avec son 'camarade' en rejoignant une pièce de la maison.

_Pendant ce temps chez Klaus,_

Pov Klaus 

J'attendais patiemment le temps que mon ange se réveille, peignant son visage mainte et mainte fois sur mes tableaux lorsque j'entendis un téléphone vibrer. Celui de Caroline. Je me dépêche de décrocher sans réfléchir afin de ne pas perturber le sommeil de la belle vampire.

**Klaus : « Téléphone de Caroline, j'écoute ? »**

**Elena : « Klaus ? Pourquoi est ce que tu as le portable de Caroline »**

**Klaus : « Douce Elena ça fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix à nouveau, ça fait longtemps. Qu'est-ce-que tu deviens ?** » Dit-il sarcastiquement

**Elena : « Sérieusement où est Caroline ? »**

**Klaus **gardant son sarcasme: **« Elle dort pour l'instant, tu l'appelles parce que tu as besoin de te confier sur tes problèmes de cœur ? » **

**Elena : « Juste dis lui de me rappeler et veille bien sur elle »** inquiète pour son amie

**Klaus **sincèrement** : « Toujours Elena »**

Dès que Klaus raccrocha, Caroline commença à s'agiter de plus en plus dans le lit jusqu'à ouvrir complètement les yeux. Au début elle panique ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit mais se calma très vite dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur un Klaus souriant.

**Klaus : « Bien dormi Sweatheart ? »**

**Caroline : « Bien, dis moi au dernière nouvelle je n'habite pas chez toi Klaus »**

**Klaus : « Tu dormais et je ne voulais pas te réveiller, j'ai été gentil »**

Caroline sourit malgré elle et se leva du lit. La blonde s'écria en voyant la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait : elle ne portait qu'une chemise qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, une chemise de Klaus !

**Klaus : « J'ai eu une bonne raison de faire ça, je voulais que tu sois à l'aise »**

**Caroline : « Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de me déshabiller ! »**

L'idée que Klaus est pu admirer son corps avec uniquement comme habits des sous-vêtements l'a fit rougir et malheureusement pour elle l'originel le remarqua.

Klaus se rapprochant d'elle et caressant sa joue **: « Tu es tellement belle quand tu rougis »** lui dit avec une voix la plus douce possible, **« et si ça peut te rassurer je n'ai même pas eu le regard baladeur. Enfin un peu quand même »** dit-il pour la détendre voyant qu'elle était gênée.

Il a reçut exactement l'effet qu'il voulait, Caroline fit un sourire et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de s'écarter de lui, prendre ses vêtements soigneusement plié sur une chaise et rentrer dans la salle de bain. Après une heure passée devant la glace, satisfaite du résultat, elle quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Klaus dans l'immense salon. L'hybride l'admira longtemps en la regardant dans les yeux avant de lui dire que son amie Elena l'avait appelé dans la matinée quand elle dormait. Elle prit de suite son portable et l'appela.

**Elena : « Caroline ? C'est toi ? Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure et Klaus a répondu alors je me suis inquiété pour toi » s'inquiéta-t-elle pour son amie **

**Caroline : « Calme toi Elena, oui je vais bien, Klaus m'a ramené chez lui parce que je dormais »**

**Elena **heureuse que son amie soi saine et sauve**: « Il prend soin de toi on dirait »**

**Caroline : « Il ne me fera jamais de mal, je le sais, même s'il ne le dit pas, quelque chose à changer en lui »**

**Elena : « J'espère ! Dis-moi que tu n'as rien prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Il faut que je te raconte tous ce qui c'est passé depuis hier ! »**S'excita-t-elle

**Caroline : « Non je suis libre ! On va pouvoir avoir une journée entre fille ! Au Grill dans 15 minutes ok ? »**

**Elena : « Je suis déjà en chemin ! »**

Caroline raccrocha, pris son sac, expliqua la situation à Klaus, qui du parti lui aussi pour affaire, et partis rejoindre son amie au bar.

.

.

.

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ça fait trop plaisir ! Voila voila le prochain chapitre ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? :p A votre avis qui va venir rejoindre Klaus dans pas longtemps ? Avec des mauvaises ou bonnes intentions ? Le petit moment Elena et Jérémy ? Le passage où Elena prend les commandes mais Damon refuse de lui parler ? Pauvre Amara, de qui est elle prisonnière selon vous ? Et enfin le réveil de Caroline aux coté de Klaus ? :p

Laissez moi votre avis ! Bisou!

Ps : Joyeux Noel tout le monde ! Passer un agréable moment avec votre famille, vos amis et profiter à fond des vacances ! :D


	5. Chapter 4

_Réponse aux reviews_

_ElehannDerber : Contente que le chapitre précédent t'a plus :) Alors Rebekah ou Elijah ? Pourquoi pas hein qui sait :p En tout cas la personne qui détient Amara à des plans pour elle ;) mais ça tu le sauras dans les prochains chapitres_

_Delklaro : Pas de moment Klaroline aujourd'hui désolé :/ mais j'espère que tu vas aussi profiter de ce hcapitre ;) Pour de ce qui en est du devenir du couple Damon/Elena je ne peux rien te dire (pour le moment) tu verras plus tard ;) Mais par pitié ne me fait rien :p_

_Nataliamine : Ne me tue pas sinon tu n'auras pas la suite et tu ne sauras jamais qu'est ce qui va leur arriver ;) Elena s'inquiète pour son amie c'est normale en plus faut avouer que Klaus na pas laisser un très bon souvenir à Elena_

_Chapitre 4 _

_Devant le Grill,_

Pov Externe

Elena attendait patiemment Caroline devant le bar le plus fréquenté par les jeunes, elle devait absolument parler à quelqu'un. Elle se voyait mal parler avec Stefan sur ses problèmes avec Damon. Non elle ne pouvait plus le faire souffrir. Caroline est le meilleur choix qu'elle ait pu prendre. Elena alla rentrer attendre son amie à l'intérieur quand une tornade blonde couru vers elle et la pris dans ses bras. Elena reconnu très vite la chevelure de son amie d'enfance et lui rendit son étreinte. Après de longues minutes, elles décidèrent d'entrer et de prendre une table. C'est à ce moment là que Matt arriva.

**Matt : « Salut les filles ! Ça fait longtemps ! C'est beaucoup mieux vous voir en vrai que par Skype ! » **Dit-il en étreignant à son tour ses deux ex

**Caroline : « Ca fait bien de te voir aussi Matt ! Comment ca va toi alors dans ton équipe ? » **

**Matt : « On a eu un bon début de saison, et on est bien classé même »**

**Caroline : « Avec un joueur comme toi ça ne m'étonne pas » **le flatta-t-elle

**Matt : « Le coach me fait de plus en plus confiance, il m'a même nommé capitaine de l'équipe ! » **fière de lui

**Elena : « Wow Matt mais c'est génial ! Félicitation capitaine ! »**

En effet, Matt après avoir obtenu son diplôme décida d'intégrer une équipe de football professionnelle. Il ne voulait pas combiner étude et boulot. C'était trop de travail pour lui. Après tous les événements qu'il a vécus et survécus, il sait dit que la vie était trop courte et qu'il fallait profiter.

**Matt : « Merci ! Et vous vous devenez quoi alors ? Au sujet de l'Université je veux dire »**

Elena et Caroline se regardèrent et décidèrent de lui raconter la vérité. Inutile de cacher quelque chose à un ami qu'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps.

**Matt **réalisant leur situation **: « Et bah dis donc, les ennuis ne vont jamais arrêter de vous suivre »**

**Elena **soupirant** : « On est pas faite pour la vie normale apparemment »**

**Matte : « Dites les filles je vous sers quoi ? »**

**Elena : « Je vais prendre un coca »**

**Caroline : « Moi aussi »**

**Matt : « Je vous ramène ça tous de suite ! » **Dit-il écrivant la commande sur une feuille

Matt partit prendre la commande de plusieurs tables avant d'aller préparer les commandes.

**Caroline : « Alors vas y raconte je veux tous savoir ! » **s'impatienta la belle blonde

Elena raconta tous à son amie, de l'étrange comportement de Damon à l'attaque à la pension en passant par le fait que Tessa et Sillas doivent leur faire une visite en même temps sans que l'autre le sache. Caroline lui raconta à son tour tous ce qu'elle a appris sur le Dr Mayfield et sa secte.

**Elena : « On a eu raison d'arrêter nos études »** se rendit compte la brune

**Caroline : « Oui surement. On a bien fait. Je préfère que les personnes s'intéressent à moi plutôt qu'à mon coté vampire »** elle regarda autour d'elle avant de rajouter **« Tu m'avais pas dis que Damon était au Grill ? »**

Elena regarda les alentours et remarqua avec surprise que son copain n'était pas là. Peut être qu'il était déjà parti ?

**Elena : « C'est ce qu'il m'avait dis… »**

**Matt **arrivant avec les boissons** : « Voilà les filles ! Tenez un petit encas pour vous aussi ! C'est moi qui offre ! » **Dit-il posant sur la table un bol de cacahuète

**Elena **interpella son ex **: « Matt tu sais où sont Damon et Jérémy? »**

**Matt : « Non je n'ai pas vu Damon. Et crois moi s'il avait été là je l'aurai surement remarqué »** Dit-il souriant puis il rajouta **« Par conte Jérémy est derrière il prend sa pause. Peut être qu'il l'a vu, il est arrivé plus tôt que moi ce matin » **puis continua son chemin

Les deux amies se regardèrent et Elena se sentit honteuse de ne pas s'être rendu compte du mensonge de son copain. Enfin s'il l'était encore …

_Derrière le Grill, _

Pov Jérémy

Après 4h de boulot j'ai décidé de prendre une pause pour grignoter un peu. Je sors dehors et sors ma barre de céréale. Je regarde la barre en repensant à ce que Damon m'avait dit : « Tu veux avoir un beau corps sans être un vampire ? Oublie le grignotage, bonbon, gâteau et tout ce qui va avec ». C'est trop facile d'être un vampire, on ne prend pas un kilo et il y a même pas besoin de faire du sport pour être plus fort. Fichu vampire ! Je re-regarde ma barre avant de la jeter dans une poubelle. Je vais prouver à Damon qu'un humain peut être aussi fort qu'un vampire (ou presque). J'enlève mon t-shirt et me met au sol. Je commence une série de pompes puis enchaine avec des séries d'abdos.

**Bonnie : « Jérémy »**

Je me relève et voit Bonnie. D'abord tout content, mon sourire s'efface dès que j'aperçois le visage dur du fantôme, signe qu'il y a un problème.

**Jérémy **s'inquiéta **: « Qu'est ce qui se passe Bonnie ? »**

** Bonnie **d'une voix grave**: « Jérémy, c'est à propos de Damon »**

**Jérémy **pensant que c'est une blague **: « Je t'assure il n'a tué personne. Il se comporte comme un bon garçon. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu fais une petite mine comme ça. Sa va ? »**

**Bonnie : « Sois sérieux. Damon cache quelque chose, il prend énormément de risque ! Ce qu'il veut faire c'est trop dangereux ! »**

**Jérémy **pressé de découvrir ce qu'il cache** : « Quoi ? Dis-moi, il faut que je sache pour l'empêcher! »**

**Bonnie **avec une voix remplit de peur**: « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cache mais je sais qu'il a besoin d'une magie très puissante ! ! Il faut que tu l'arrête Jérémy ! »**

** Jérémy : « Quoi mais pourquoi ? Damon n'a jamais trop apprécié les sorcières pourquoi il irait les voir ? Ca n'a pas de sens Bonnie »**

**Bonnie : « Essaie de l'appeler, dissuades le ! Je ne sais pas moi, fais quelque chose ! »**

**Jérémy **sortit son portable, appela Damon, sans succès **: « Il ne réponde pas »** puis s'aperçut que Bonnie se tenant le ventre, une grimace sur le visage, elle avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude, trop pâle pour un fantôme

**Jérémy **inquiet **: « Bonnie sa va ? Tu es toute pâle. Ce n'est pas normale tu es un fantôme tu ne devrais pas être malade ou même avoir mal »**

**Bonnie : « Sauf si une sorcière utilise une magie extrêmement puissante dans les environs. Toutes les personnes de l'autre coté le ressentent. Ce genre de sort ne devrait pas être utilisé Jérémy, ce n'est pas pour rien que les sorcières ont mis au point une liste de sort trop dangereux à réaliser »**

**Jérémy **fronçant les sourcils **: « A quel point cette magie est dangereuse pour lui Bonnie ? »**

**Bonnie **d'une voix grave **: « Cette magie est tellement puissant que ça peut lui être fatale »**

Ce n'est qu'en entendant cette phrase que j'ai réalisé la gravité de la situation.

_Pendant ce temps, quelque part à Mystic Falls_

Pov Damon 

Après avoir quitté la pension je me suis tout de suite diriger vers l'adresse que j'ai reçue par message plus tôt ce matin. Je ne sais pas comment je peux nommer notre relation, mais je sais que c'est la seule personne qui peut m'aider dans cette situation. Sans lui je serais surement devenu fou ! J'espère qu'il a trouvé la personne qu'il me fallait. J'ai vraiment besoin qu'il ait pris la bonne personne. Je manque de temps. Et même si ça échoue … . Non je ne peux pas penser comme ça. Si j'échoue je perds tous ! Caroline, Jérémy, Liz, mon ami le Bourbon, mon frère et … Elena. Enfin si je ne l'ai pas déjà perdu… Et c'est avec un sourire triste sur le visage que je toque à la porte d'une vieille maison. La porte s'ouvre sur une vieille dame.

**La Dame : « Oh vous devez être un ami de mon invité ! Allez y rentrer ! »**

Je comprends que la pauvre dame avait été hypnotisée mais je ne me pose pas plus de question. Je ne suis pas venue pour m'occuper d'elle mais plutôt pour qu'on s'occupe de moi. J'entre et découvre, dans ce que je suppose être le salon, qu'il est déjà là. Il doit surement avoir passé la nuit ici.

**… : « Je vois que tu es venu »** remarqua-t-il

**Damon** avec un grand sérieux : **« Je suis prêt, plus vite on commencera plus vite je pourrai rentrer chez moi » **

**… : « Je ne suis pas sur que tu puisses rentrer chez toi après ça »**

**Damon : « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler et tu le sais »**

**… : « Davina, viens ici s'il te plait »**

Je me retourne et vois arriver une jeune fille d'environ 14 ans. D'une taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns avec les yeux de la même couleur. Malgré son jeune âge je peux sentir la force que dégage cette gamine. Mais ce n'est pas une gamine que j'ai besoin moi ! Qu'elle aille jouer à la poupée !

**Damon **ahuri**: « Dis-moi que tu plaisantes ? Elle ?! C'est une gamine ! »**

**Davina **ignorant sa remarque **: « Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »**

**… : « J'aimerai que tu utilises un sort que ma mère a crée il y a très longtemps, un sort très puissant »** Dit-il en lui tendant une page de grimoire probablement aussi ancien que lui

**Davina : « C'est un sort très risqué ! J'aurai besoin d'une source d'énergie pour avoir assez de pouvoir »** Dit-elle tout en lisant la page

**… : « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça la source je l'ai qu'il te faut. Le sang des doubles »**

A l'entente de ce mot je regarde mon ami très surpris, dans notre accord il n'était pas question de faire du mal à Elena !

**Damon** commença à s'énerver** : « C'est quoi cette histoire de sang ?! »**

**… : « Gregor, Ben venez ici »**

C'est sans surprise que je découvre les deux vampires qui nous ont enlevé Amara. C'était le plan.

_Flash-Back_

_Pov Externe_

_ Damon reçu la visite d'un de ces 'amis', peu de temps après que Stefan ait reçu la lettre de Sillas._

**_… : « J'ai reçu ton message, alors Damon pourquoi tu as décidé de me faire revenir ici, à Mystic Falls ? »_**

_Il lui résuma la situation critique dans laquelle ils se situaient, sa famille et lui. L'invité ne pouvait tout simplement pas ne pas l'aider. Sillas était une menace pour sa famille aussi. Surtout s'il devient incontrôlable._

**_Damon : « Le plan c'est que tu trouves des vampires assez puissant qui vont venir chez nous enlever Amara. Si on la déplace et que Sillas lis dans nos pensées il saura où elle se trouve. Alors tous le monde doit penser que quelqu'un a vraiment enlever Amara »_**

**_… : « Et comme toi tu sauras où elle se trouve, tu veux réaliser un sort pour contrôler tes pensées » _**_comprit-il de suite_

**_Damon _**_plus déterminé que jamais__**: « Oui, je veux que Sillas puisse lire uniquement ce que je veux lui donner comme information, et que le reste soit bloquer. Je sais que c'est faisable » **_

**_… : « Comment tu le sais ? »_**

**_Damon : « J'ai connu un humain qui a résisté à l'hypnose d'un très ancien vampire. Il n'avait pas de verveine ni rien sur lui. Je me suis alors renseigner, une sorcière avait jetée un sort sur lui. Apparemment il était tellement puissant que le mec est mort quelques jours après »_**

**_… : « Ce sort a tué cet humain et tu veux tout de même l'utiliser »_**_Dit-il ne comprenant pas sa logique_

**_Damon _**_légèrement vexé__**: « Comme tu le dis c'était un humain, je suis un vampire. Je ne suis pas aussi faible que lui »**_

**_… : « Sillas ce n'est pas n'importe lequel sorcier, c'est probablement le plus puissant, il faudra une énorme quantité de magie pour que le sort soit efficace »_**_ lui fit-il la remarque, puis il rajouta en soupirant __**« Ce qui signifie que ça sera très douloureux »**_

**_Damon : « Si c'est le prix à payer pour les protéger alors je m'en fiche »_**

_L'homme comprit de qui il parlait, c'était bien sur sa famille : Caroline, Jérémy, Matt … et surtout Stefan et Elena. Même s'il n'a jamais beaucoup porté Damon dans son cœur, il ne voudra pas que l'ainé des Salvatore s'inflige une douleur comme celle-ci. D'une manière il se reconnait en lui : il veut tous faire pour protéger sa famille, et ça peut importe comment il doit y arriver. C'est pour ça qu'il fera tout pour l'aider à réussir._

**_… : « Je m'occupe d'Amara, et je te trouverai quelqu'un pour se sort »_**

_Damon le remercia d'un signe de tête puis partit, laissant l'homme seul avec ses pensées._

_Fin Flash-Back _

Pov Externe

** … : « Ne t'en fais pas Damon, Elena va bien, j'ai demandé à Gregor et Ben de récupérer un peu de sang de ta copine pendant l'enlèvement »** Dit-il en montrant la fiole remplit de sang

**Davina : « Je ne pense pas qu'une fiole d'un double suffise »**

**… : « C'est pour ça qu'il y a Amara et Katherine ici présente »**

**Damon : « Comment tu as trouvé Katherine ? »**

**… : « Maintenant que ce n'est plus qu'une humaine c'était plutôt facile, les détails ne sont pas importants »**

Gregor et Ben ramenèrent les deux doubles et le firent s'assoir sur le canapé. Davina récupéra la fiole remplit de sang d'Elena et étudia la page du grimoire.

**Katherine : « Oh mais regarder qui voilà, le chevalier qui essaye de sauver sa belle Elena » **

Damon ne rétorqua pas se concentrant que ce que Davina avait à dire.

**Davina : « Tu sais que ce sort peut être mortel ? »**

**Damon : « Je sais, on peut commencer ? Plus vite on en aura fini plus vite je pourrais me débarrasser de Sillas » **s'impatienta-t-il

Davina était surprise par la détermination de Damon, limite elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas bien compris les conséquences d'un tel sort. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son protecteur.

**… : « Il sait ce qu'il fait »**

Davina plaça l'extrait du grimoire au centre de la pièce sur une table entourée de bougies qui s'allumèrent instantanément. Elle demande à Katherine et à Amara de se rapprocher, ce qu'elles firent forcées par Gregor et Ben. Davina prit la main d'Amara et la coupa avec un couteau. Elle laissa le sang couler. Elle fit la même chose avec la main de Katherine puis vida la fiole sur la feuille. La jeune sorcière récita une longue formule en langue ancienne qui parut interminable à Damon. Plus les minutes passèrent, plus le stress du vampire augmentait. Son ami perçu l'état anormal du Salvatore et mis une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer et lui donner du courage. L'ainé tourna la tête en sa direction avant de se re-concentré sur Davina. La jeune sorcière termina de réciter la formule puis ce tourna vers le ténébreux vampire.

**Damon : « C'est fini ? »**S'étonna-t-il** « Je n'étais pas sensé souffrir comme un chien ? Je suis déçu »** Dit-il avec sarcasme

**Davina** n'ayant pas du tout envie de rigoler répondit avec un regard peu rassurant: **« Ce n'est que le début. Approche »**

Damon s'approcha de la sorcière qui lui prit la main. Elle le regarda dans les yeux pour voir s'il hésitait, mais elle se confronta à des yeux bleus perçants remplis résolution. Alors commença la partie la plus compliqué et difficile du sort, autant pour Davina que pour Damon. La jeune brune coupa la main du vampire puis fit couler son sang qui vient se mêler à celui des Petrova. Elle ferma les yeux puis se mis à réciter la seconde partie du sort. Soudain Damon fut parcouru par une violente douleur qui le fit se plier un deux au sol. La douleur était atroce ! L'ainé avait l'impression qu'on lui transperçait tous ces membres, tous ces muscles et organes par des pieux en bois, que chaque de ces os se brisait sous la pression qu'exerçait Davina. Comme si tout son corps prenait feu. Il criait de douleur. Mais la sorcière se forçait quand même de ne pas arrêter sous les cris effroyables du vampire. Damon cru que la souffrance était à son maximum pourtant il sentit que c'était loin d'être terminer lorsqu'il sentit ces brûlures s'accroitre de plus en plus. Jamais dans sa vie il n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle torture puisse exister. Il avait l'impression d'agoniser sous les yeux de son ami incapable de l'aider à surmonter cette souffrance. Après une quelques minutes qui semblèrent être un siècle pour Damon, celui-ci senti la vie le quitter petit à petit. Il allait mourir. Il allait tous perdre. Encore. Il ne pourra pas tenir la promesse qu'il a fait à Alaric : protéger le Scouby-Gang. Il avait échoué. Lamentablement.

.

.

.

Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? J'ai essayer de rajouter quelques passages et des dialogues pour faire plus long. J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'écrits en avance alors je vais essayer de les faire plus long mais promis les prochains chapitres seront plus long que les premiers ;)

Que pensez vous de Matt qui se lance dans la carrière sportif ? Du passa ge Jérémy et Bonnie ? Bonnie qui ressent une magie terriblement forte ? Est ce que le passage entre Damon et son ami secret vous a renseigner un peu sur son l'identité? Qu'est ce qui va arriver à Damon ? Est ce qu'il est mort ? :/

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et aux personnes qui me suivent depuis le début de mon histoire !

Je vous donnes rendez vous alors Mardi prochain pour vous donner les réponses à toutes ces questions ! Bonne journée :)


	6. Chapter 5

Réponse aux reviews

Nataliamine : Ta logique tient la route. On verra ;) Vous aurez la réponse dans le chapitre n°7. Qui ne voudrait pas avoir un homme comme Damon à ses cotés ? :p

DelKlaro : T'inquiète c'est rien ;) Je peux t'assurer que la mort de Damon n'est pas dans mes plans ... Enfin ... Pour l'instant :p

ElehannDerber : Matt pour l'instant est un peu un personnage secondaire mais son rôle va devenir plus important dans les chapitres qui suivent ;) Dis donc tu n'étais pas en train de te rincer l'oeil devant Jérémy j'espère ? :p Bien sur que vous le connaissez, sinon ça ne serrait pas marrant. Le mot Damon ne peut être associer avec le mot mort ( pour l'instant ;) )

_Chapitre 5_

Pov externe

Caroline et Elena restèrent au Grill jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste pratiquement plus personne. L'horaire de fermeture du bar approchait (environ 18h) et Matt dû à contre cœur demander à ses amies de quitter le bâtiment. C'est alors ensemble avec Jérémy qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leurs véhicules.

**Caroline : « C'est ce soir que Sillas et Tessa doivent arriver à la pension ? »**

**Elena : « Oui, personne n'a le droit d'y aller jusqu'à demain, d'ailleurs Jérémy tu vas où ? »**

**Jérémy : « Je rentre avec Matt, pour avoir une soirée entre mecs »**

Matt et Jérémy se sourirent mutuellement. Ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas picoler jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement ivre mais trouver une solution au problème de Matt. En effet, le jeune footballeur était habité par un voyageur qui menaçait de le saigner à mort s'il ne protégeait pas le poignard qu'il cachait dans son tiroir. Mais ça il ne pouvait le dire à ses deux amies. Elles avaient suffisamment de problème comme ça.

**Elena : « D'accord je t'appelle demain »**

Puis Matt et Jérémy montèrent dans la voiture du blond et furent hors de porté de vue pour les deux demoiselles.

**Caroline : « Et nous on va aller où ? »**

**Elena **avec un sourire désolé**: « Pourquoi pas chez toi ? Ma maison n'est plus habitable »**

**Caroline : « Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire que ma mère est partis pour quelques jours pour son boulot et comme je l'ai pas prévenu que je revenais elle ne m'a pas laissé les clés de la maison »**

**Elena : « Tu es en train de me dire qu'on a nulle part où aller ? »**

**Caroline : « En faite il y aurait bien un endroit mais je ne pense pas que ça te plaise »**

**Elena **devina rapidement où voulait en venir son amie **: « Chez Klaus ? Non jamais je ne remettrai les pieds là-bas » **Dit-elle en se remémorant le moment où Klaus la vidait de son sang avant qu'elle ne se cogne la tête et qu'elle attrape une hémorragie interne.

Caroline l'a pris de suite dans ses bras pour lui faire oublier ce terrible événement qui a complètement bouleversé son mode de vie

**Caroline : « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais on n'a pas le choix, tient appelle Damon pour le prévenir pendant que j'appelle Stefan »**

Les filles sortirent leur portable et passèrent les appels. Ce fut Stefan qui répondit en premier.

**Caroline **inquiète**: « Stefan tu es où ? Dis moi que t'as quitté la pension et que tu es parti chasser » **

**Stefan : « Non je ne chasse pas, j'attends l'arriver de Sillas »**

**Caroline **cru que son cœur aurait arrêté de battre si elle aurait été encore humain** : « Quoi ? Mais t'es devenu complètement cinglé ou quoi ? Dès qu'il va apprendre qu'Amara a été enlevé tu pourras plus t'enfuir ! Et avec Tessa qui va arrivé tu n'aurais aucune chance ! »**

**Stefan** avec une voix terriblement calme : **« Je ne veux pas m'enfuir Caroline, je veux le tuer. Je veux le faire payer pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait »**

**Caroline : « Est-ce-qu'on peut poursuivre cette conversation quelque part où tu seras en sécurité ? »**

**Stefan : « Pas cette fois ci » **dit-il avant de raccrocher

Caroline commença à paniquer, il fallait à tous prix allé chercher Stefan avant que les deux furies arrivent. Le pauvre il avait complètement perdu la tête. Il ne savait plus quoi penser tellement il voulait assouvir sa vengeance. Elena revient avec une mine aussi apeurée que celle de son amie

**Elena **inquiète** : « Damon ne réponds pas »**

**Caroline **tétanisé par la peur**: « Stefan est à la pension ! Il veut tuer Sillas ! On doit aller le chercher ! »**

**Elena **se passa les mains dans les cheveux essayant de ce concentré **: « J'appelle Jérémy et Matt pour qu'ils nous aident, peut être qu'on arrivera avant que Sillas et Tessa ne viennent ! »**

C'est alors à vitesse vampirique que les deux vampires se dirigèrent avec une boule au ventre vers la pension en priant de tous leur cœur ( mort ) que ce ne soit pas déjà trop tard pour Stefan.

_Pendant ce temps à la pension_

Pov Stefan 

**Caroline : « Est-ce-qu'on peut poursuivre cette conversation quelque part où tu seras en sécurité ? »**

**Stefan : « Pas cette fois ci »**

Après avoir raccroché je pars m'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face de la cheminé avec un verre d'alcool dans la main. Je regarde patiemment le feu qui brule. Je suis sûr que tout le monde pense que j'ai perdu la tête, que je suis devenu suicidaire ou pire. Je ne vais pas dire qu'elle a tord. Ça serait un mensonge. Depuis que Sillas m'a enfermé dans ce coffre, j'ai cru mourir plusieurs millions de fois en à peine 3 mois. A chaque fois que je dors, que je ferme les yeux, je le revois en train de me planter un pieu dans le ventre et me balancer dans l'eau. Depuis ce jour je ressens toujours la même souffrance. Cette vision me hante et me poursuivra tant que je ne l'aurais pas tué. Je l'espère. Ma réflexion fut interrompue par l'entrée d'une personne dans la pension. Enfin, la vengeance commence. Je me retourne lentement et découvre tristement le visage de Tessa, toute souriante.

**Tessa : « Alors Stefan, tu ne me remercies pas de t'avoir rendu la mémoire ? Je vois que tu as hérité du caractère de Sillas, sans cœur comme lui » **dit-elle avec un visage fermé

**Stefan : « Si tu ne m'avais pas brulé le cerveau je n'aurai même pas eu à te remercier » **lui fit-il la remarque

**Tessa : « C'est vrai, mais bon passons je peux savoir où est tout le monde ? Je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux. Quoique c'est mieux pour la double qu'elle ne soit pas là, elle aurait un peu souffert je pense » **avec un sourire remplit de sadisme

**Stefan **très calme**: « Ils ne sont pas là, moi j'attendais que quelqu'un arrive »**

**Tessa : « C'est gentil pour toi de m'avoir attendu mais j'ai compris la leçon, les doubles de Sillas courront toujours après les doubles d'Amara » **

**Stefan** avec un ton mystérieux** : « Ce n'est pas toi que j'attendais »**

Tessa fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à ce que j'ai dis. Je sais qu'avec ma remarque je l'ai surprise. Elle a l'air totalement confus. Selon le plan de Damon, elle et Sillas étaient sensé s'entretuer entre eux pendant qu'on assisterait de loin à la scène. Attendant que nos ennemis s'éliminent mutuellement. J'ai apporté quelques modifications à son plan. C'est moi qui va tuer Sillas. Tessa commença à s'impatienter face à mon silence mais une autre personne pénétra dans la pension.

**Stefan : « Voilà qui j'attendais »**

**Tessa : « Sillas » **

L'être concerné marcha tranquillement jusqu'au salon et sourit dès qu'il m'aperçut avec Tessa.

**Sillas : « Je ne savais pas que les gouts de mes doubles sont devenus aussi mauvais » **visant Tessa

Tessa fit valser plusieurs verres dans sa direction mais le sorcier l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante. Plus en colère que jamais, elle alla répliquer mais se fit propulser dans le mur d'à coté.

**Sillas : « Maintenant que nous sommes tranquilles, Stefan nous devons parler affaire »** avant de rajouter **« ou plutôt tu vas m'écouter puis m'obéir »**

**Stefan : « T'aider n'est pas dans mon intention »**

**Sillas** avec un sourire mauvais collé sur son visage: **« Qui a dis que tu avais le choix ? »** puis poursuivit **« Je veux Amara, et je suis sûr que c'est ton frère qui l'a pris »**

**Stefan **se levant enfin du fauteuil **: « Elle était ici oui, mais plus maintenant »**

**Sillas : « Alors où est elle ? »**

**Stefan : « Je ne sais pas »**

Sillas perdu vite son sourire, ses yeux commencèrent à s'assombrir, à croire que dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent il allait exploser de colère. Tessa reprit ses esprits et recommença à lui envoyer tous pleins d'objets qui se situaient à sa porté. Sillas n'ayant plus envie de rigoler, l'envoya à nouveau prendre le mur avec plus de force que la fois précédente faisan crier de douleur Tessa.

**Sillas** plus menaçant que jamais : **« Tu sais que je pourrais très vite savoir si tu me mens ou pas, alors éviter de jouer au plus malin avec moi et évite de me faire perdre du temps »**

**Stefan **haussant le ton**: « Je répète je ne sais pas où elle est ! »**

Sillas se concentra alors sur son esprit pour pouvoir lire mes pensées. Il dut se rendre compte que je disais la vérité quand il tourna la tête vers la sortie. Oh non ! Il ne pouvait pas partir ! Je veux que la dernière chose qu'il voit sur cette planète c'est moi en train de le tuer ! Je me place alors à vitesse vampirique devant lui, lui bloquant passage.

**Stefan : « Tu ne vas nulle part »**

**Sillas : « Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? »**

Je sortis un couteau de ma poche arrière et essaya de le planter dans son ventre. Mais il comprit vite ce que je faisais et il eut le temps d'utiliser sa magie pour me stopper dans mon élan.

**Sillas** rigolant : **« Tu crois sincèrement que tu vas réussir à me tuer ? »**

Il m'envoya valser à coté de la cheminée. Sur le coup je me cogne la tête violement contre le bord et je ne vit pas Sillas revenir vers moi et me planter un pieu dans le ventre. Encore !

**Sillas** toujours avec son sourire : **« Alors ça fait quoi de se faire replanter un pieu dans cet endroit hein ? » **

Je cri de rage pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas intimidé par lui ce qui eu l'effet de le faire rire. Tessa revient à elle et envoya une table sur Sillas qui se la prit en pleine face. Je retire le pieu et voit les deux ex se dévisager de haut en bas. Ils se seraient surement jeter dessus si la porte de la pension ne se serait pas ouverte sur Elena, Caroline, Jérémy et Matt. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?!

**Elena** cria **: « Stefan ! »**

A l'entente de la voix du double qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la voix d'Amara, Sillas devient fou. Il me propulsa avec Tessa au plafond et se dirigea vers Elena. Caroline voulut s'interposer mais il déclencha une douleur dans sa tête qui la fit se plier en deux au sol. Jérémy et Matt connurent le même sort que moi avant et se retrouvèrent au pied de l'escalier. Elena voulut garder son sang froid mais la peur dans ses yeux la trahissait. Elle était terrorisée ! Je rassemble mes dernières forces pour la secourir mais Tessa en a décidé autrement et me planta un pieu dans mon dos. Souffrant allongé sur le tapis, j'essaye de retirer le pieu mais je n'arrive pas à l'attraper. Tessa arrête Sillas et brule son cerveau avec celui d'Elena. Caroline ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers moi pour m'enlever le pieu puis aida Jérémy, Matt à se relever. On était rassemblé à coté de la cheminée. Matt était blessé à la tête et tenant fermement son poignet qui a du se casser lors du choc. Jérémy était dans le même état que son ami, dû sang coulait le long de son visage. Mon visage se transforma peu à peu mais me força à regarder Sillas. Je me relève difficilement et mort le cou de Tessa ce qui eu le don de faire taire la douleur d'Elena et de Sillas. Je pris vite Elena avec moi et me dirigeait vers le reste du groupe tandis que le sorcier quelque peu affaibli se dirigea vers nous. Tessa gisait affaiblie sur le sol se tenant le cou pour apaiser la douleur, Sillas passe à coté d'elle sans même la regarder et nous fit percuter le mur encore une fois sauf à Elena. Il lui fit bruler le cerveau une seconde fois mais vu l'intensité de ses cris de douleur je devine qu'elle souffre encore plus qu'avant. C'est quand il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour nous qu'une personne rentra dans la pension.

**Personne inconnue : « Laisse là Sillas »**

.

.

.

Un chapitre plus court que les précédents mais promis je me rattrape avec le prochain ;)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez : Stefan et son plan suicidaire ? L'arrivée de Tessa et Sillas au manoir ? Ses amis qui arrivent pour sortir Stefan du manoir ? Qui est cette mystérieuse personne qui vient interrompre Sillas ?

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voulez que j'améliore quelques choses.

A la prochaine et Passer une excellente soirée pour faiter le nouvel an ! Prenez pleins de bonnes résolutions pour cette nouvelle année !

Bisou !


	7. Chapter 6

_Réponses aux reviews_

_Léa Michaelson :__ Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira :)_

_Nataliamine : __Tessa n'a pas encore montré tout son potentiel, elle prépare un plan qui fait créer des problemes pour le groupe :/ Elena a ses raisons pour se méfier toujours un peu de Klaus, c'est vrai qu'il a pratiquement tué des êtres chers à Elena. Pauvre Stefan j'ai l'impression que peu de gens l'aime. Profite de la suite ! _

_DelKlaro : __Pourtant c'est toujours lui qui est concidéré comme Le héros dans la série :p Sans lui la relation entre Damon et Elena serait parfaite et ça ne serait pas drôle. Faut bien qu'il y ai des obstacles pour qu'ils prouvent à tout le monde que leur amour est plus fort que tout ! :D Ah on verra on verra, je laisse encore les personnes qui ne savent pas mijoter un peu ;) Sa va bien écoute et toi ? Bonne année à toi aussi ! J'espère que t'as bien fait la fête en tout cas :)_

_Chapitre 6_

Pov Externe

Sillas s'arrêta de provoquer une douleur insupportable à Elena et se retourna vers l'inconnu. La jeune vampire vacilla et Caroline l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. L'inconnu regarda toutes les personnes présentent dans le salon : ils étaient tous dans un état épouvantable. Chacun lui lançait un regard remplit d'espoirs envers leur sauveur. Tessa vu le silence qui s'installa décida de parler mais Sillas la fit voler à travers la pièce.

**Sillas : « Je me disais bien qu'il manquait une personne »**

**… : « Je n'allais quand même pas rater une telle occasion pour te botter le derrière »** Dit-il avec sarcasme

**Sillas : « Toujours avec ton sens de l'humour Damon on dirait mais comme tu vois j'étais sur le point d'achever le double et tu viens gâcher mon plaisir »** pointant Elena avec un pieu en bois

**Damon **avec sérieux**: « Si je l'ai fais c'est que j'ai une bonne raison »**

**Sillas : « Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi alors dépêche toi de parler »**

Damon, se sentant supérieur à son ennemi, se tut. Il voulait faire durer le suspense. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que le ténébreux vampire avait un avantage considérable sur un ennemi de taille. Sillas n'ayant pas le temps de rigoler décida de continuer là où il s'était arrêter avant l'arriver du vampire. Mais celui-ci le stoppa avant même qu'il ne se retourne vers la bande.

**Damon : « Je sais où est Amara »**

**Sillas **sentant le piège répondit **: « Tu mens, grâce à ton cher frère je sais que vous l'avez perdu »**

**Damon : « Tu ne me crois pas ? Ecoute »**

Damon composa un numéro tout en regardant le vieux sorcier dans les yeux. Signe qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, au contraire, il le défait, et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Sillas

**Damon : « Laisse parler notre invité »**

Il y a un silence de mort qui s'installa. Tout le monde regardait Damon y comprit Tessa. Soudain on entendit une voix parler à travers le portable.

**… : « S'il vous plait laissez-moi mourir ! Tuer moi ! Je veux mourir ! Pitié ! »**

**Sillas** choqué : **« Amara »**

Stefan, Matt, Jérémy, Caroline et Elena le regardèrent tous sous le choc. Comment il sait où se trouve Amara ? Est-ce-qu'il connait les agresseurs qui les ont attaqué ? Ou pire, est ce qu'il est encore dans leur camp ?

**Damon** raccroche souriant : **« Alors convaincu ? »**

**Sillas : « Si elle meurt je reviendrai tuer tous les membres de ta famille ! Je te ferais souffrir comme jamais tu n'as souffert ! »**

_Trop tard_, pensa l'ainé des Salvatore,_ une souffrance pire que celle que j'ai connue ne peut exister. _

**Damon** avec un sourire en coin 'made in Damon' : **« Je ne pense pas que l'idée de savoir Amara tuée par quelqu'un d'autre que toi te réjouisse » **

**Sillas** avec un petit sourire: **« Je pourrai très bien lire dans tes pensées et savoir tous ce que je veux »**

**Damon **très sûr de lui **: « Réfléchi un peu Sillas, affaibli comme tu es tu n'arriveras à rien »**

**Sillas : « Et bien nous allons vérifier ça »**

Damon redouta ce moment, il ne s'était pas entrainé à ça. Pourquoi Damon était aussi sûr de lui ? Sillas apprendra très vite où est Amara et ca sera la fin pour eux pensèrent ses amis. Sillas se concentra et regarda l'arrogant vampire. Contre toute attente rien ne vint à lui. D'habitude des images traversaient l'esprit du sorcier quand il lisait dans la tête des autres. Mais là rien. Du vide. Peut être qu'il est réellement trop faible ? Impossible ! Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'autres ! Sillas en était convaincu ! C'est le plus grand de tous les sorciers ! Le fait de ne pas pouvoir lire dans la tête du vampire Salvatore lui était impensable !

**Damon avec sarcasme: « Alors ? Je m'impatiente moi » **

Sillas se tut se qui surprit tous le monde y compris Tessa. Il était impuissant.

**Damon** plus arrogant que jamais **: « T'y arrives pas, je suis déçu. Oh mais regarde il est presque minuit »** faisant semblant de regarder une montre à son poignet **« Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de partir d'ici »** puis se tourna vers Tessa **« Toi aussi d'ailleurs »**

**Sillas** marche vers la sortie mais s'arrête à coté de lui : **« On se reverra »**

**Damon** avec ironie : **« J'ai hâte »**

Puis il quitta la pension.

**Tessa parlant à elle-même :** « Comment c'est possible ? » puis elle fit les gros yeux **« C'est impossible » **murmura-t-elle s'approchant de Damon **« Tu n'as aucune marque … » **Puis elle disparue. Laissant tout le monde sans voix. Caroline se relève difficilement et se dirige vers le canapé pour s'asseoir. Trop sous le choc pour rester debout. Elle regarde les autres se lever petit à petit. Ils sont dans le même état que la blonde vampire et malheureusement pour Jérémy et Matt leurs blessures ne vont pas partir aussi vite que nos blessures de vampire. Damon s'approche d'eux trop doucement à son goût pour quelqu'un qui leur doit des explications d'urgence.

**Caroline : « Bouge tes fesses plus vite Damon et explique nous ce bordel ! » **

**Damon : « Calme-toi Blondie … »**

**Caroline **en colère**: « Comment tu veux que je me calme ?! T'es aveugle ou quoi ? Tu n'a pas vu ce qui c'est passé là ? Pourquoi t'es pas venu nous aider avant ? Ah mais non c'est vrai, les téléphones ça n'existent pas à notre époque ! » Rajouta-t-elle ironiquement**

**Damon **répliqua** : « Je … « **

**Elena **le coupa avant même qu'il n'eu le temps de se justifier, s'écriant sur lui** : « Je t'ai appelé des dizaines de fois sur ton portable aujourd'hui et t'as jamais répondu ! Tu disparais sans prévenir personne ! Tu me mens tous le temps Damon ! L'autre le nuit avec ta fameuse balade nocturne, aujourd'hui quand tu étais sensé être au grill et tu fais des alliances avec nos ennemis ! »**

**Damon **en haussant le ton**: « Et bien ca sera difficile de vous expliquer si vous continuer de me crier dessus »**

**Elena : « Alors vas y on t'écoute ! Non en faite je suis sûr que tu ne vas rien nous dire ou que tu vas trouver une excuse pour éviter cette conversation ! »Devina-t-elle**

Caroline s'attendais à ce que Damon capitule et leur raconte enfin toute la vérité mais contre toute attente il baissa la tête. Il n'allait rien nous dire. Stefan sidéré par le comportement de son frère, utilisa sa vitesse vampirique, le plaqua contre le mur et lui serrant la gorge.

**Stefan : « Alors maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter ! Je t'ai laissé tranquille avec ton voyage nocturne et avec tes appels secrets mais ça je ne peux pas tolérer ! Amara a été enlevé et j'ai comme l'impression que tu étais au courant de ça ! »**

Face au silence de son frère, Stefan sera encore plus fort sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il est du mal à respirer.

**Jérémy : « Stefan lâche le il peut plus respirer ! »**

**Stefan** desserrant l'emprise sur la gorge de Damon sans pour autant le lâcher **« Tu vas te décider à parler ? »**

**Damon** tout en repoussant son frère : **« Les menaces ne marchent pas avec moi Stefan ! »**

**Elena : « Est-ce que tu étais au courant que des vampires allaient enlever Amara ? »**

**Jérémy : « Pourquoi est ce que tu avais besoin d'une importante quantité de magie ? »**

Tout le monde se retourna vers le jeune Guilbert une mise surprise. Cependant ce fut Damon le plus surpris face aux révélations du Guilbert. Magie ? En aussi grande quantité ? Mais pourquoi ?

**Jérémy : « C'est Bonnie qui me l'a raconté. Elle a aussi dis qu'une telle quantité pouvait t'être fatale »** s'adressa-t-il au Salvatore

**Damon** avec un sourire en coin **: « Désolé de te décevoir mini Guilbert mais je suis en pleine forme »**

**Elena **choquée par les propose de son frère**: « C'est quoi cette histoire Damon ? Fatale ?! »**

**Damon** regardant le sol **: « Je ne peux pas »**

**Elena : « Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? » **

**Damon : « Vous ne saurez rien du tout. Fin de la conversation »**

Elena n'ayant plus la force de se disputer avec son copain partis à l'étage les larmes aux yeux. Caroline s'empresse d'aller l'enlacer afin de la réconforter. Matt était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. Il doit probablement avoir mal après les multiples chutes qu'il a subit, Stefan se dirige vers lui, mords son poignet et le lui tendit. D'abord retissant, la douleur lui rappel que ce n'est qu'un humain et commence à boire mon sang à travers les deux trous faite par les canines. Caroline rejoint les autres, seule, sans Elena, et jette un dernier coup d'œil à Damon et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée elle remarque son état : il a l'air complètement vidé d'énergie, elle a comme l'impression qu'il est en manque de sang, et pas qu'un peu. Son visage et les tremblements qui parcourent de temps en temps sont corps font pensé qu'il a énormément souffert. Mais comment c'est possible ? Sillas ne lui a rien fait, il n'a même pas pu lire dans ces pensés. Comment d'ailleurs ? L'ainé se dirigea vers l'escalier mais Stefan n'était pas du même avis et bloque le passage à son frère.

**Stefan : « Non on n'a pas fini »**

**Damon** accentuant chaque mot**: « Laisse. Moi. Passer. »**

**Stefan : « Non »**

Damon prit alors son frère par le col et le balança à travers la pièce.

Damon n'ayant pas du tout envie de rigoler :** « Je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi frangin ! »**

**Stefan **menaçant **: « Soit tu nous dis tout ce qu'on veut savoir, soit tu pars et tu reviens plus ici ! »**

Pov Caroline

**Damon **avec un petit sourire**: « Tu me vires de chez moi là ? Laisse-moi rigoler Steffy »**

**Stefan **explosa :** « Je suis très sérieux Damon. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, un manipulateur, un traitre ! Tu n'as pas de cœur ! Tu n'es plus digne de notre confiance ! Va-t'en ! » **

Malgré que j'apprécie Damon, je ne peux pas non plus laisser passer ça. Je ne sais plus dans quel camp il est, je ne peux plus lui faire confiance. Je regarde autour de moi et vois que Matt est du même avis que moi. Elena quand à elle, n'est pas revenu. En même temps je la comprends. Sa relation avec Damon est au plus bas : ça ne doit pas être facile pour elle.

**Damon** remarqua tristement **: « Je vois que je suis pas le bienvenu ici »**

Pov Externe

Damon se sentit mal même s'il comprenait la réaction du gang. Le pire c'était de voir l'état d'Elena. Elle n'est pas descendue le soutenir, son propre petit ami.

**Damon : « Je vous laisse, je ne serais plus un problème pour vous »** cracha-t-il au visage de son frère et du reste de la bande

**Jérémy **se leva sous les regards surpris de tout le monde **: « Reste ! »**

**Damon : « C'est bon Jérémy, la majorité a décidé »**

Puis il quitta la pension sans personne pour le retenir.

**Jérémy **perdant son sang-froid s'adressant à Caroline et Matt **: « Allez dite quelque chose ! On ne peut pas le laisser partir ! »**

Mais personne ne réagit, Jérémy se leva en colère et monta dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Elena ayant suivie toutes la conversation de l'étage fit couler ses larmes encore plus fort qu'avant. Matt partis chez lui pour se remettre mentalement de ces attaques. Stefan quand à lui donna un coup au mur sous l'effet de la colère. Il ne s'attendait pas au départ de son frère. Il voulait surtout le faire craquer et ne pas le faire partir ! Mais maintenant c'est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

_ On va devoir se débrouiller sans lui, se battre peut être contre un ennemi de plus_, pensa le plus jeune des Salvatore.

_Quelque part, loin de Mystic Falls, dans un entrepôt_

Pov Klaus

Cela fait plusieurs heures que je cherche ces voyageurs. Grâce à Caroline qui m'a tout racontée sur Sillas et sur l'ancre j'ai rapidement pu réduire ma zone de recherche. Je marche tranquillement entre les différentes boites en bois quand j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne et découvre enfin les visages de 3 hommes qui, je devine, sont des voyageurs.

**Voyageur (1) : « Que fait un originel dans un vieil entrepôt ? »**

**Klaus **ironiquement** : « Peut être qu'il s'est perdu en chemin ? »**

**Voyageur (1) : « Les gens qui viennent ici c'est toujours pour affaire »** lui fit-il la remarque

**Klaus **avec un sourire mauvais**: « Et bien parlons affaire alors » **

Pov Damon 

Je marche péniblement dans la rue. Je n'ai plus où aller. Mon propre frère, le dernier membre de ma famille, m'a viré de chez moi. Tout le monde s'est légué contre moi. Caroline, Stefan et l'autre petit blondinet. Seul Jérémy s'est révolté contre Stefan et le reste. Le seul qui m'a soutenu même si ça n'a pas changé grand-chose. Le plus dur pour moi c'était de savoir qu'Elena ne m'a rien fait : elle est partie. Mon cœur s'est déchiré en mille morceaux quand je ne l'ai pas vu redescendre. J'ai vite compris que je n'avais plus ma place parmi-eux. Je pensais qu'en les sauvant ils me seraient reconnaissants d'avoir réparé leur bêtise. Ils n'étaient pas sensé être là, il fallait que je modifie mon plan. Et j'en paye les conséquences. Souffrir autant pour au final n'avoir rien. C'est avec le cœur lourd que je continu mon chemin. L'envie de sang grandit plus vite chaque minute qui passe. J'étais tellement pressé d'aller à la pension que je n'eu le temps de me nourrir après ce que Davina m'a faite subir. L'accumulation des souffrances, des blessures mentales, de la solitude me fit perdre la tête. Et je ne pus me contrôler quand j'aperçus une jeune femme marcher devant moi. Mes canines et mes veines sortirent toutes seules, mon coté vampire prit le dessus sans même que je m'en aperçoive. C'est alors que je m'élance vers la femme et la mords au cou. Je la sens se débattre et crier à l'aide. J'adore ça ! Mon coté prédateur ressort et je lâche la fille. Je la vois s'enfuit mais malheureusement pour elle je décide de jouer au chat et à la souris avec. Après quelques minutes de jeu je me lasse, l'attrape de nouveau, et la bois jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune goute de sang en elle. Je laisse tomber son corps sans vie, les veines toujours gonflés, les canines plus pointues que jamais demandant toujours plus de sang. C'est alors que je senti un groupe de jeune à quelques kilomètres, je me dirige alors vers eux la bouche remplie sang.

.

.

.

.

Salut tout le monde ! Alors ce chapitre ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Le Scooby-Gang n'a que des problèmes hein ? Comment ça se fait que Damon sache où est Amara ? Est ce qu'il est toujours du coté de Jérémy Elena ect ... ? Il existe une possibilité qu'il se soit fait hypnotiser ... Mais par qui ? La confrontation Damon et Stefan ? Qu'est ce que Klaus peut bien vouloir faire avec les voyageurs ? La fin avec un Damon sanguinaire ? Pensez vous qu'il va éteindre son humanité ?

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je vous dis à la prochaine !

Bon Week-end ! Bisou ! :)


	8. Chapter 7

Réponses aux reviews!

DelKlaro : C'est vrai pauvre Amara, de plus elle va rester en vie encore pendant quelques temps ... Jérémy apprécie beaucoup Damon, je dirai même qu'il le concidère comme un grand frère :) Stefan aujourd'hui aussi va vouloir remettre de l'ordre dans la pension, en commençant par Jérémy tiens. Tu peux garder ta pelle, Damon va rester Damon ;) (pour l'instant :p )

Nataliamine : Damon on le connait il n'a peur de rien, pas même du plus grand sorcier ... Ah pour ce qui est du mystérieux ami vous saurez aujourd'hui, mais peut etre que tu as trouvé hein :p Klaus fait toujours tout par intérêt, il va surement faire quelques choses pour lui ou peut être pour quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois ... ;)

_Chapitre 7_

_Au manoir Salvatore_

Pov Externe

Jérémy ne supportait plus la situation à la pension, sa sœur pleure le départ de Damon mais en même temps il peut la comprendre, elle veut se sentir en sécurité, en confiance, et ces deux choses Damon ne pu le lui donner. Mais le pire selon le jeune Guilbert, est Stefan. Il le considère comme un gamin, un enfant dont il faut s'occuper, et même comme s'il était malade de supporter Damon. Et ça ce fut la goutte de trop qui fit déborder le vase. Jérémy prit ses affaires et se rendit dans la chambre de Damon voir sa sœur. Il ouvre la porte et voit qu'elle est endormie, le visage mouillé et fatigué. Il s'inquiète pour sa sœur, il ne veut pas qu'elle perdre son humanité encore une fois, ça sera tragique pour lui et pour elle. Il lui dépose un baiser sur le front et remonte la couverture sur ses épaules. Avant de quitter la pièce, il se promet mentalement de veiller sur elle. Avant de quitter la pension, Stefan voyant qu'il partait décidé de le contrôler.

**Stefan : « Où est ce que tu vas ? »**

Mais Jérémy ne regarda même pas le jeune Salvatore et continua son chemin.

**Stefan** lui bloquant le passage : **« Tu vas où ? »**

**Jérémy **le regardant dans les yeux**: « Ce n'est pas tes affaires »**

**Stefan : « Tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant que tu me dises où tu vas »**

**Jérémy **se dégageant violement **: « Laisse-moi tranquille Stefan »**

**Stefan **soutenant son regard**: « Tant qu'Elena ne sera pas en état de garder un œil sur toi, je le ferais. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi au cas où tu fais des bêtises »**

**Jérémy : « Et qu'est ce que t'entends par 'bêtises' ? »**

**Stefan **devina **: « Je ne sais pas, peut être partir chercher Damon et essayer de le ramener ici »**

**Jérémy **lui lança un regard noir : **« Moi au moins je m'inquiète pour lui, alors que je ne suis même pas son frère !** » avant d'ouvrir la porte

**Stefan** claquant la porte avec sa force surhumaine : **« Je t'interdis d'aller à sa recherche. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de sain pour toi, il est dangereux ! Il n'a même pas hésité à nous envoyé ses sbires ! »** Et rajouta d'une voix douce le prenant par les épaules **« Tu verras maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, tout ira bien»**

**Jérémy **lui lançant un regard haineux** : « J'irai bien quand tu m'auras fichu la paix ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul ! Je ne sais pas ce que t'as contre Damon mais ça ne va pas affecter ce que je pense de lui ! Il est et il sera toujours de notre coté ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai quelqu'un à trouver »**

**Stefan **d'une voix ferme **: « Tu ne vas nulle part Jérémy et encore moins pour aller chercher mon frère. Il est parti maintenant, tu n'es plus obligé de lui obéir à la lettre, alors tu vas poser tes affaires et rester dans ta chambre »**

**Jérémy** le repoussa violemment ce qui surpris le Salvatore puis répondit froidement: **« Tu n'a aucun droit sur moi je te rappel. Tu dis que la famille c'est important pourtant tu as bien repoussé ton frère ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je préfère largement Damon à toi »**

Puis il quitta le manoir, Stefan mis du temps à se remettre du ton froid et violant qu'à employé Jérémy pour lui parler. Son frère à beaucoup trop déteint sur lui, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son influence sur le frère de son ex soit aussi grande.

_Ne tant fait pas Jérémy, tu iras mieux, je vais te soigner je vais te guérir_, pensa le plus jeune des Salvatore

Pov Jérémy

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs heures que je marche à la recherche de Damon. Son état m'inquiète. Il ne répond ni au message ni au téléphone. J'ai d'abord regardé au Grill, puis à la tombe de Ric. Mais il n'y avait personne. Je suis maintenant dans la forêt, peut être qu'il est en train de se défouler ? En tout cas, j'espère qu'il n'a pas quitté la ville. Soudain, j'entends des bruits derrière moi.

**Jérémy** demanda : « **Damon ? »**

Puis plus aucun bruit. Personne ne me répond.

**Jérémy : « C'est surement un animal **» supposa-t-il

Je me retourne et vois arriver une personne criant à l'aide. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année blessée.

**Jeune femme **suppliant**: « S'il vous plait aidez-moi ! »**

**Jérémy : « Calmez-vous ! Qui vous a attaqué ? »**

**Jeune femme **complètement panique**: « Non non non on doit partir d'ici ! Il va revenir me chercher ! Il me l'as dis ! »**

**Jérémy : « Mais qui ? Où avez-vous mal ? »**

La jeune femme désigna son cou, et je pus m'apercevoir en m'approchant qu'il s'agissait d'une morsure. On pouvait clairement voir deux trous faits par deux grandes canines. Il y a un vampire dans les parages ! Je me dirige vers l'endroit par où la femme est arrivée l'oubliant complètement quand j'entendis un cri terrifiant venir d'en face.

**Jeune femme **morte de peur**: « Oh non ! Il se rapproche venez il ne faut pas rester ici ! »**

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Déterminé à arrêter ce meurtrier, je continu mon chemin. J'entends un second cri mais cette fois ci qui venait de derrière moi. Je me retourne prenant au passage une branche que je brisais en deux comme arme. La scène que je vois sous mes yeux me laisse sans voix : la jeune femme se débattant pour rester en vie, se 'battant' contre un vampire qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec la peur de sa proie.

**Vampire** sadiquement: **« Bouh »**

Ce fut le coup de trop pour la jeune femme qui s'évanouie sous l'effet de la peur.

**Vampire: « C'est trop facile »**

Je me rapproche lentement et silencieusement de lui pour le prendre par surprise. Mais je me retrouve vite propulser contre un arbre.

**Vampire : « Je pensais t'avoir mieux entrainé »**

**Jérémy **ahuri :** « Damon ? »**

**Vampire : « En chair et en os »**

Je me relève et me rapproche de lui. Je m'arrête quand je découvre son visage : les yeux rouges comme le sang, les veines plus que jamais gonflées, les canines sorties au maximum. Il ne cache pas du tout son coté vampire, au contraire, il l'encourage à ressortir.

**Jérémy : « Tu vas bien ? »**

**Damon : « Non je ne vais pas bien Jérémy ! J'ai tué tous un groupe d'humain ! Je les ai vidés jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! J'ai toujours envie de plus sang ! Je ne peux pas m'arrêter ! La seule chose que j'ai envie c'est de te tuer ! »** Dit-il d'une voix presque sérieuse

**Jérémy **sur ses gardes** : « Contrôle-toi ! »**

**Damon : « Je peux pas ! C'est au dessus de moi ! Et je ne peux pas l'arrêter ! »** Puis il continua Damon se tient la tête et commence à faire des allers-retours, je l'entends dire : **_« Pense à autre chose pense à autre chose »_** et le répéter une bonne dizaine de fois.

**Jérémy : «** **Tu dois revenir à la pension ! » **

**Damon **s 'arrêta et me lança un regard tueur** : « Je me suis fait jeté comme un chien et tu veux que je revienne vers lui ?! »** s'énerva-t-il

_Ooups, je n'aurais peut être pas du parler de ça maintenant_, pensai-je

Damon se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, le regard remplis de sang, demandant toujours plus. Dans un murmure je l'entends m'ordonner de partir le plus vite possible, de lui planter un pieu et même de le tuer. Je ne fais rien. J'ai confiance en lui, Ce n'est que lorsqu'il me plaque contre un arbre rapprochant ses canines de mon cou que je me rendis compte que j'aurais du l'écouter. Il est totalement sous l'emprise du sang, il n'est plus maître de lui-même.

**Damon : « Je t'avais prévenu »**

Dit-il avant de planter ses canines dans mon cou. Je le sens aspirer petit à petit mon sang par gorgée. J'essaye de me défendre, de le frapper, de le repousser mais rien ne marche. Soudain une idée me vint à la tête, une idée qui peut me sortir de cette situation.

**Jérémy **cria de toutes ses forces : **« Elena ! »**

Damon s'arrêta instantanément et regarde autour de lui me laissant le temps de me baisser, attraper une branche et le lui planter dans l'épaule. Je ne pus crier victoire trop vite que je le sentis à nouveau m'attraper par la gorge.

**Damon** s'approchant de mon cou : **« Je pensais que j'étais un meilleur professeur, et malheureusement pour toi, ton entrainement s'achève tout de suite »**

Je lui plante à nouveau un pieu mais cette fois ci dans le ventre, il se recroqueville sur lui-même. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'il va continuer de me poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'il me tue. Je cours le plus vite possible en direction de la sortie de la forêt pour trouver de l'aide, si possible. Après quelques minutes de course folle j'entends Damon rigoler derrière moi, il veut surement jouer avec moi maintenant avant de me tuer petit à petit. C'est au moment où je crus que le monde était contre moi que je vis une imposante maison à quelques mètres. Je me précipite vers elle priant intérieurement qu'elle soit habitée. Dès que j'ai mis un pied en dehors de la forêt, j'entends une voix prononcer mon prénom. Mais ce n'est pas celle de Damon, c'est celle de Klaus.

**Klaus : « Jérémy Guilbert, je peux savoir qu'est ce que tu fais tout près de chez moi ? J'espère que tu n'étais pas en train de m'espionner parce que je pense pas que tu veuille subir la souffrance que je prépare à toutes les personnes qui violent mon intimité » **

Il émit un rire qui me fit froid dans le dos je dois dire. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec lui, Damon se rapproche et je ne pense pas que Klaus me tiennes assez dans son cœur pour m'aider.

**Klaus ** proposa-t-il**: « Que dirais tu de parler toi et moi ? » **

Comme réponse, je continue à courir loin de la forêt mettant le plus de distance possible entre Klaus, Damon et moi. Mais Klaus en décida autrement.

**Klaus : « En faite, ce n'était pas une question. Mais plutôt un conseil si tu ne veux pas que j'utilise la manière forte »**

Je ne pus lui répondre que je me fis plaquer par Damon. Il me serre tellement fort la gorge que je ne peux plus respirer. C'est ce qui fit sourire Damon encore plus.

**Damon** s'approchant de mon cou : **« Le jeu est fini, et c'est moi qui gagne »**

**Klaus : « Désolé de t'interrompre mais j'ai déjà des plans de prévue pour lui, et il faudrait qu'il soit en vie pour ça »**

Mais Damon ne l'écouta pas et me mordit. Klaus immédiatement le prit par les épaules et le balance loin de moi. Je glisse le long de l'arbre n'ayant plus la force de tenir sur mes jambes, j'appuie sur ma blessure pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur. Je vois Damon se relever et encore une fois se diriger vers moi. Mais Klaus s'interposa.

**Klaus** le regard dur: **« Je crois que t'as pas bien compris la situation »**

**Damon** sarcastiquement : **« Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fou »** passant à coté de lui

Klaus le plaqua contre un arbre lui serrant la gorge.

**Klaus **menaçant **: « Tu le touches, t'es mort »**

**Damon** avec un sourire en coin : **« Arrête-moi alors »**

Contre toute attente, Damon repoussa avec une force impressionnante l'hybride. Il dut être aussi surpris que moi vu la tête de l'originel. Mais l'ainé des Salvatore n'en avait que faire, il continua de lui donner des coups que Klaus eut du mal à bloquer. Damon enchaina des coups les plus puissants les uns que les autres qui mirent Klaus dans une situation très difficile. Je vis Klaus se faire planter un pieu près du cœur et Damon s'avancer vers moi près à en finir. Puis j'entendis un craquement, et le vis s'effondrer par terre, Klaus derrière lui.

Pov inconnu ( 'ami' de Damon)

Il n'aurait pas du partir. Il était trop faible pour les affronter. Trop affaibli et en manque de sang. Son état était critique ! Mais je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter. Il a réussi à me convaincre, ou plutôt à disparaitre sans me prévenir sous mon nez ! La prochaine fois que je le vois je vais lui apprendre les bonnes manières ! Pour ça il faudrait déjà que je le trouve. Depuis qu'il est parti, c'est-à-dire hier soir, je ne l'ai plus revu. On avait rendez-vous il y a deux heures mais il ne s'est pas montré. J'ai alors décidé d'aller le voir. S'il n'est pas venu ça veut dire que soit le sort était trop puissant pour lui, soit qu'il a des soucis. Et j'espère profondément que ma 2ème proposition est la seule bonne. Je marche dans le cimetière de Mystic Falls quand une odeur extrêmement forte de sang attire mon attention. Je me dirige alors vers cette source priant pour que ce ne soit pas Damon. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le prévenir des conséquences qu'un tel sort peut engendrer. Je dois le trouver, étudier son cas et trouver les conséquences qu'il va devoir surmonter à cause de se sort. J'arrive à l'endroit où l'odeur du sang est la plus forte et découvre sans surprise des tas de corps vidées de leur sang. Un groupe de gens surement poursuivit par un vampire, on pouvait lire la terreur et la panique sur le visage des corps sans vies. Tout à coup j'entends un craquement un peu plus loin. Je m'y rends à vitesse vampirique voulant connaître l'auteur de ces meurtres. J'arrive et vois Jérémy à coté d'un arbre se tenant la gorge d'où s'écoulait un liquide rouge, regardant un individu au dessus du corps de Damon. C'est avec grande surprise que je découvre le visage de mon frère, Klaus.

**Klaus : « Bonjour Elijah. Je pense qu'il est l'heure de parler »** jetant un coup d'œil à moi puis à jeune Guilbert.

.

.

.

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors ce chapitre vous as plus ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez : Déjà le passage Jérémy/Stefan ? (j'avoue j'ai aimé écrire cette partie :p ) Des retrouvailles entre Jérémy et Damon ? De Damon qui est a fond sur le sang ? De Klaus qui veut quelques choses de Jérémy ? Vous pensez que ca a un rapport avec le pacte avec les voyageurs ou pas ? Et Oui, la mystérieuse personne n'est d'autre que Elijah ! Surprise ou pas ? :p

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et à la prochaine ! Bisou !


	9. Chapter 8

_Réponses aux reviews : _

_Nataliamine :__ On ne change pas Damon et son humour légendaire ;) C'est vrai que c'est pas très normal pour Klaus de faire ça mais il avait besoin de renseignement que seuls les voyageurs pouvaient lui donner. Bravo tu as deviné pour Elijah ! :) Elena faut la comprendre, elle était perdue et blessée par l'être qui compte énormément pour elle. Apprécie la suite :)_

_DelKlaro :__ Contente que ces parties t'ont plus :) C'est le but du suspense :p T'inquiète c'est rien :) Apprécie la suite :)_

_Chapitre 8_

Pov Externe

**Klaus : « Bonjour Elijah. Je pense qu'il est l'heure de parler »** jetant un coup d'œil à son frère puis à jeune Guilbert.

**Elijah : « Pas ici alors, l'endroit n'est pas approprié pour ce genre de discussion » **puis il se tourna vers Jérémy** « Rentre chez toi, je m'occupe de lui »**

Il ne lui proposa pas de boire son sang pour le guérir, il savait qu'il refuserait. Le jeune Guilbert pris alors la direction de la pension.

**Elijah **l'interpella** : « Jérémy ! » **le chasseur se retourna** « Fais en sorte que ceci reste entre nous, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde »**

Le brun lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif puis continua son chemin d'une démarche chancelante. Elijah se tourna vers son frère, fixant son regard sur le corps de Damon.

**Elijah** avec son calme légendaire : **« Allons-y »**

Ils prirent le corps du Salvatore et rentrèrent vers l'immense manoir qu'avait vu Jérémy juste avant. Klaus déposa le vampire sur le canapé du salon, se servie un verre d'alcool et s'assit sur un fauteuil de la pièce. Elijah se passa les mains dans les cheveux regardant le plafond.

**Elijah **parlant à lui-même** : « Apparemment on aura plus de travail qu'on ne le pensait Damon » **

**Klaus **s'impatienta-t-il** : « Vais-je devoir attendre encore longtemps avant que tu m'expliques ? »**

**Elijah : « Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »**

**Klaus : « Je veux savoir comment il a réussit à gagner en puissance ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus fort que la plupart des vampires de son âge ? Et aussi d'où vient se manque de sang immense chez lui ? »**

**Elijah : « Tu as vu les corps ? »**

**Klaus **naturellement** : « Oui, j'étais à la recherche du Guilbert et je suis tombé dessus, puis j'ai trouvé Damon en train de le vider »**

**Elijah **surpris**: « Pourquoi est ce que tu cherchais Jérémy ? »**

**Klaus : « Répond d'abord à mes questions. Je pourrai très bien hypnotiser Damon mais je ne veux pas perdre du temps »**

**Elijah : « Tu ne pourras pas l'hypnotiser » **Face à l'incompréhension de son frère il continua **« Il a acquit une quantité de puissance considérable qui pouvait lui être fatale. Très peu on survécu à un sort comme ça. Ceux qui survivent peuvent subir des conséquences comme la folie, perte d'humanité, soif de sang incontrôlable etc. Un jour il m'a envoyé un message, puis je l'ai appelé dans la nuit »**

_Flash-back_

Pov Elijah

_ Je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, je remarque alors que j'ai reçu un message de Damon Salvatore. Surpris je lis le message :_

_ « Nous devons parler. Appelle-moi ce soir. Damon »_

_Comme marqué dans son sms, je l'appelle le soir venu._

**_Damon : « Je vois que tu as eu envie de lire mon message »_**

**_Elijah : « Bonjour Damon »_**

**_Damon : « Je n'ai pas le temps de parler alors je vais être rapide » _**_se pressa-t-il_

**_Elijah _**_attentif __**: « Je t'écoute »**_

**_Damon : « Nous avons Amara à la pension et Sillas et Tessa vont venir dans deux jours. Trouve des vampires qui vont venir enlever Amara dans la nuit. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Le reste n'a pas le droit de savoir ce qui ce passe »_**

**_Elijah : « Même si je ne suis pas la logique de ton plan Sillas peut lire dans tes pensées donc il saura exactement tout »_**

**_Damon : « C'est pour ça que je veux que tu me rendes un autre service »_**

**_Elijah _**_intéressé__** : « Continu »**_

**_Damon : « Trouve une sorcière capable de réaliser un sort qui me rendre plus puissant, plus fort mentalement. Peu importe comment se fait le sort, Sillas ne doit plus pouvoir rentrer dans ma tête »_**

**_Elijah : « Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire après ? »_**

**_Damon : « J'ai un plan mais je préfère te le dire en face. Demain minuit au cimetière de Mystic Falls »_**

**_Elijah _**_pensant__** : « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu n'as pas peur de te mettre tout le monde à dos s'il découvre que tu as programmé l'enlèvement d'Amara ? »**_

**_Damon _**_sincèrement__**: « Je préfère les savoir en vie plutôt que mort, peut importe le prix que je dois payer » **__puis il continua sarcastiquement__** « Même si je dois t'avouer que de me faire traiter d'un génie après ne me dérange pas »**_

**_Elijah _**_raccrochant__** : « Au revoir Damon »**_

_Fin Flash-back_

Pov Externe

**Elijah **continua son discours** : « J'ai trouvé la sorcière Davina, le sort, puis je suis partis voir Damon au cimetière. Le sort était fatal mais il l'a fait quand même. Normalement il devrait être plus fort mentalement mais il est devenu plus fort physiquement aussi. Sa soif de sang va vite devenir un problème s'il n'arrive pas à contrôler »**

**Klaus : « Il veut éliminer Sillas, Tessa et Amara mais c'est quoi son plan ? »**

**Elijah **le regardant durement**: « Je ne sais pas encore, je l'aurai su si tu ne lui avais pas brisé la nuque »**

**Klaus **ironiquement**: « J'avais besoin de Jérémy avec tout son sang dans son système »**

**Elijah : « Je t'ai dis ce que tu voulais savoir, maintenant c'est ton tour »**

**Klaus **expliqua **: « Bon vu qu'on a tous envie d'éliminer Sillas alors je pense que ça serait bien si je te fais part de mes découvertes. Je suis parti voir les voyageurs de l'entrepôt où se trouvait Amara. On a réussit à trouver un accord. Ils veulent le remède donc Amara et la mort de deux 'traitres-voyageurs'. Je suis en train de les chercher actuellement.»**

**Elijah : « Ils sont à Mystic Falls ? »**

**Klaus **contenant sa colère**: « Peut être, ces idiots de voyageur ne savent rien du tout ! Ils m'ont juste dis qu'un d'entre eux est déjà mort mais son esprit habite le corps de quelqu'un mais ils ne savent pas qui »**

**Elijah **connaissant trop bien son frère **: « D'où Jérémy. Mais dis moi Klaus, Tu n'as pas mentionné ce que tu gagnais dans cette accord. Après plus de 1000 ans passé ensemble je ne pense pas que tu les aides sans quelque chose en retour »**

**Klaus **rêvant**: « Je trouve cette personne et je trouve un poignard avec. Ce magnifique petit bijou va permet de faire des choses incroyable.»**

**Elijah **comprit de suite** : « Laisse moi deviner, c'est encore une de tes ambitions de devenir plus fort, plus terrifiant et faire régner la terreur sur la planète ? »**

**Klaus ** le regardant**: « Je vais faire revenir notre frère Elijah »**

_Quelque part dans la forêt_

Pov Tessa 

Il m'a fallu quelques temps pour me remettre des attaques de Sillas. Maintenant que je suis en pleine forme je peux enfin réaliser mon sort. Je place une carte sur une table entourée de bougie, puis étale sur cette carte du sable. Je commence à réciter la formule les yeux fermés. Je les ouvre quelques minutes après et vois que la sable c'est déplacé à une adresse précise à Mystic Falls. L'endroit où se trouve Amara. Enfin ! Damon et son acolyte n'ont pas été très malins sur ce coup. D'ailleurs parlant de lui, je suis très surprise qu'il soit en vie. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour son cas cependant, dès que les 'traitres-voyageurs' apprendront que ce sort à été réussi Damon ne sera plus en sécurité nulle part. Il mourra très vite grâce à leur poignard. Ooups je m'étale. Reprenons le sort. Je le refais afin de trouver l'emplacement de Katherine et d'Elena (pour être sûr). Katherine et Amara sont au même endroit ? Tant mieux, cela me facilitera la tâche. Je me prépare et me retrouve après quelques minutes devant l'adresse en question. Je pénètre dans la demeure et tombe sur deux vampires assez âgés. Ils se lancent sur moi mais je leur brule le cerveau. Je passe à coté d'eux et commencer à chercher les deux brunes. Contrairement à toute attente je me retrouve face à une gamine sorcière. Voyant qu'elle était épuisée je me suis pas posée de question et l'ai attaqué la première avec mes pouvoirs. Elle tombe par terre et je continu mon exploration des lieux. Après avoir fouillée toute la maison je tombe sur une porte qui mène au sous-sol. J'ouvre lentement la porte et découvre joyeusement Katherine et Amara installées sur un lit. Elles me regardent toutes les deux terrifiées.

**Tessa** avec un sourire mauvais: **« Faites vos bagages les filles, vous venez avec moi ! »**

Après avoir facilement eu Amara et Katherine et les avoir placé dans la grotte, je me dirige vers la pension. Récupérer la dernière pièce manquante à mon plan.

_Pendant ce temps, à la pension Salvatore_

Pov Jérémy

Je rentre directement à la pension après ce qui c'est passé avec Damon. Il m'a attaqué mais je sais qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. Il n'arrive plus à se concentrer. Est-ce-que ça a un rapport avec la quantité d'énergie qu'il a reçu ? Cela expliquerai aussi peut être pourquoi il a gagné en puissance. Avant de rentrer à la pension j'essaye le plus possible de camoufler ma blessure pour éviter que Stefan me fasse encore une fois la morale et qu'il me traite d'immature. Je pénètre dans le salon et vois Caroline et Stefan qui discutent. Je passe sans les regarder et commencer à me diriger vers les escaliers. Encore un peu et il ne me reste plus que les marches. Malheureusement pour moi, Stefan m'appeler.

**Stefan : « Alors je vois que mon frère n'a pas voulu rentrer »**

**Jérémy** froidement: **« Après ce que tu lui as dis même moi-même je ne serais pas revenu »**

**Caroline** calmant le jeu : **« Ok les gars baisser d'un ton » **sentant une odeur agréable lui chatouiller les narines **« Jérémy montre moi ton cou »**

**Jérémy : « Je suis fatigué je monte en haut »**

**Caroline** se mit devant lui et lui enleva sa main **: « Qui t'as fais ça ? »**

**Stefan **s'écria: **« C'est Damon ?! »**

Je ne dis rien et lance un regard meurtrier à Stefan, qui comprends de suite face à mon silence que c'est lui mon agresseur.

**Stefan** l'attrapant fermement pas les épaules **: « Maintenant tu vas bien m'écouter Jérémy ! Fini tes sorties suicidaires à la recherche de Damon ! Tu l'oublies ! Tu vas arrêter tout de suite ta petite crise d'ado ! J'ai trop de problème en ce moment et je n'ai pas envie que t'en rajoutes ! Tu montes, tu ne sors plus tant que je te l'autorise ! »**

**Jérémy** plus furieux que jamais **: « Non mais tu te prends pour qui ?! Tu n'es pas mon père ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi ! Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une 'nounou' pour me surveiller ! Le seul qui je peux autoriser à me donner des ordres c'est Damon ! » **Assistant bien sur le prénom de son frère

Caroline voyant la situation dégénérer décida d'intervenir, elle nous écarta. Heureusement parce que je ne pense pas avoir pu rester en face de lui sans lui avoir donné une bonne raclé ! Le visage de Stefan avait viré au rouge après ma réplique. Il ne s'attendait surement pas du tout à ce que je me révolte contre lui. Stefan et moi on se dévisageait, lui assis sur le canapé, moi debout à coté des escaliers. Caroline soupira, désespéré.

**Caroline **lançant la discussion**: « Bon les mecs concentrés vous ! On doit trouver une solution ! Ce n'est pas en vous fixant pendant des heures qu'on va résoudre nos problèmes ! »**

**Jérémy **regardant haineusement Stefan**: « Certaines personnes dans ce groupe n'ont pas les mêmes problèmes. Je veux tuer Sillas et récupère Damon. Stefan, t'en penses quoi ? »**

**Stefan **lui rendant la pareille** : « Moi aussi j'ai deux problèmes : tuer Sillas et faire en sorte que l'influence de Damon sur toi disparait ! »**

**Elena **descendant de l'étage **: « S'il vous plait arrêter de vous disputer ! Nous crier dessus ne va pas faire disparaitre nos ennuis ! J'irais parler à Damon plus tard Jér »**

**Stefan **la raisonnant **: « Elena, Damon a choisi son camp, il n'est plus des nôtres ! Il a envoyé ses sbires pour nous attaquer ! »**

**Elena : « On ne sait pas c'est quoi son plan ! Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête mais il est toujours de notre coté j'en suis sûr! »**

**Caroline **essayant mettre tout le monde d'accord**: « Peut être que tu as raison Elena mais il nous cache quand même beaucoup trop de chose ! On est une équipe non ?! On ne peut pas être soudé quand il y a des secrets entre nous ! Concentrons nous sur Sillas d'abord puis on verra le problème Damon »**

**Stefan **rétorqua-t-il**: « Il n'y a pas de problème Damon ! C'est fini pour lui ! Il n'y a que Sillas qui compte ! »**

Qu'est ce qu'il a lui à se focaliser sur Sillas ? D'accord il est mort une centaine de fois dans cette boite mais ce n'est pas en le tuant que cette haine contre lui va partir ! Notre magnifique conversation fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui entra dans la pension. Tessa. Plus déterminée que jamais. Dès qu'elle fut à porter de vue de toute le monde, notre 'gang' se leva et la regarda.

**Tessa **souriante **: « Ne vous en faite pas pour moi, je suis juste venu récupérer la pièce manquante à mon plan, la dernière Petrova. Si vous n'opposer aucune résistance tous ce passera bien. Enfin sauf pour toi Elena, de toute manière ton destin je l'ai tracé et il n'est pas joli joli »**

Avant même qu'on est eu le temps de faire quelque chose, tous les vampires de la pièce se tenaient la tête essayant d'atténuer la douleur provoqué par la sorcière puis s'évanouirent. Encore un coup de cette vieille ! Tessa se dirigea vers ma sœur étalée par terre. Je réussis à m'interposer entre elles et donna un coup de poing à la sorcière qui atterrit dans le vide. Elle avait réussit à esquiver ma frappe ! Je me prépare à lui redonner un coup mais je sens quelque chose d'énorme s'écraser contre moi. Une armoire tellement lourde qui m'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement. J'essaye de me dégager mais je ne me suis toujours pas remis des événements dans la forêt. C'est alors sous mes regards impuissants que je vois Elena se faire enlever par Tessa. Poussant un cri de colère je réussis à dégager un bras, je prends tout de suite mon portable et appelle Elijah.

**Jérémy** apeuré**: « Elijah ? »**

**Elijah** sentant l'angoisse du Guilbert : **« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jérémy ? »**

**Jérémy **essoufflé**: « Tessa est venue et elle a enlevé me sœur ! Préviens Damon je dois aller la sauver ! Les autres sont hors service pour l'instant ! »**

**Elijah : « Qu'est ce que Tessa a dis ? C'est très important ! »**

**Jérémy** se remémorant : **« Elle a dis qu'elle venait récupérer la pièce manquant à son plan, la dernière Petrova. Ça veut dire qu'elle doit forcément avoir Amara et Katherine ! Elle a réussit à les retrouver ! L'ami' de Damon doit surement être mort maintenant ! Elle va les tuer et on aura plus de moyen de pression sur Sillas ! »**

**Elijah **analysant la situation**: « Ce n'est pas possible, je suis ce fameux 'ami de Damon' elle n'a pas pu les trouver elles étaient protéger par un sort. A moins que … Jérémy je préviens Klaus je te rappelle »**

Après quelques minutes d'effort je réussis à me dégager complètement de l'armoire. Je m'assois sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains retenant mes larmes. Pourquoi le monde s'acharne sur nous ?

Pov Elijah 

Etant donné que Davina a utilisé énormément de magie et de puissance pour réaliser le sort sur Damon, le sort qui devait éviter que quelqu'un trouve Katherine et Amara s'est affaibli et donc a disparu ! J'explique rapidement la situation à Klaus et lui dis d'attendre jusqu'à ce que je l'appelle. Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer je me dirige à vitesse vampirique vers la maison où se trouvaient les deux Petrova et Davina. Dans le salon je découvre les corps des deux vampires que j'avais 'engagé' pour l'enlèvement de Amara, puis dans la salle d'à coté de trouve Davina allongée par terre. Je me précipite vers elle et la réveille doucement.

**Davina** ouvrit les yeux péniblement : **« Elijah ? Tu es là ? La sorcière … »**

**Elijah** rassurant : **« Elle n'est plus là, tu es en sécurité maintenant »**

**Davina** les larmes aux yeux : **« Je suis désolé Elijah, je t'ai déçue, je n'avais pas assez d'énergie pour éviter que quelqu'un lance un sort de localisation. Elle est venue ici, et je n'ai rien pu faire, j'étais trop faible pour les protéger »**

**Elijah : « Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Tu te sens bien pour essayer de les retrouver ? »**

**Davina **promit **: « Je vais essayer »**

Je sortis alors tous le matériel que Davina avait besoin pour réaliser ce sort. Elle essaya plusieurs fois mais le sort ne marchait pas. Ce n'est au bout de la 5ème fois que le sort donna un résultat. Je la remercie et lui conseille de se reposer, ce qu'elle fit sans riposter. J'appelle tout de suite Klaus.

**Elijah **rapidement**: « Elles sont toutes les trois dans une grotte dans la forêt Est à l'extrémité de Mystic Falls. Trouve les et ramène les. On aura surement besoin d'elles pour le plan de Damon. Si il se réveille ne le prends pas avec toi. Il est trop instable pour l'instant. »**

Je raccroche et appelle Jérémy pour le prévenir de la situation.

_Manoir des Mikealson_

Pov externe

**Elijah **rapidement**: « Elles sont toutes les trois dans une grotte dans la forêt Est à l'extrémité de Mystic Falls. Trouve les et ramène les. On aura surement besoin d'elle pour le plan de Damon. Si il se réveille ne le prends pas avec toi. Il est trop instable pour l'instant. »**

Puis Elijah raccrocha.

**Klaus **amèrement**: « Cher frère tu m'enlève toujours mon plaisir, je voulais voir notre nouvel ami sanglant en action mais vu son état c'est raté »**

Soudain l'hybride vit Damon se lever brutalement du canapé reprenant son souffle sous le regard mauvais de Klaus

**Klaus **avec un sourire machiavélique **: « Damon, toi et moi on va bien s'amuser » **

Salut tout le monde ! D'abord Merci beaucoup de suivre mon histoire et pour les reviews que vous postez :)

Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Du plan de Klaus qui veut faire revenir son frère ? Lequel selon vous ? Aie ça chauffe pour Katherine et Amara, Tessa sort le grand jeu maintenant, va-t-elle réussir à prendre Elena ? Et de la dernière réplique de Klaus ? Qu'est ce qu'il entend par s'amuser ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus :) A la prochaine !


	10. Chapter 9

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Lea Michealson :__ Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) Profite !_

_Nataliamine :__ Tu es peut être sur la bonne voie :p Mais tu devras attendre les prochains chapitres pour en être sûr ;) Klaus aime commander alors que quand c'est lui qui reçoit les ordres il aime bien ne pas obéir ;) Profite de ce chapitre !_

_Chapitre 9_

_Pension Salvatore_

Pov Externe

Caroline et Stefan commencent à ouvrir difficilement les yeux, très affaiblis. Jérémy assis sur le canapé se précipitent alors dans la cave prendre des poches de sang pour remettre les vampires en forme. Il les leur tend et les monstres de la nuit les prennent sans hésiter. Stefan pris la poche avec du sang d'animaux et Caroline le poche de l'hôpital. Pendant qu'ils boivent, le jeune Guilbert leur explique la situation et ce que Elijah lui a dis sans jamais mentionner le nom de l'originel.

**Stefan **suspicieux **: « Qui t'as raconté tous ça? »**

**Jérémy **mentit** : « C'est Bonnie »**

Stefan le regarda pas convaincu mais ne rétorqua pas. Bonnie apparaît à coté de Jérémy, la seule personne qui peut la voir.

**Bonnie **parlant à son ex-copain **: « Dis leur la vérité Jérémy ! Dis leur que c'est Elijah qui t'a tout raconté ! »**

Mais Jérémy fit comme si elle n'était pas là, prenant son portable, ignorant totalement son amie fantôme.

**Jérémy : « J'appelle Damon il pourra nous aider ! »**

**Stefan** se rapprochant du Guilbert **: « Non ! On n'a pas besoin de lui ! »**

Mais Jérémy avait déjà composé le numéro de l'ainé. Mais personne ne répondit. Le Guilbert réessaya plusieurs fois. En vain.

**Stefan avec un petit sourire : « Tu vois ! Il nous a oubliés ! Alors fais pareil ! » **Ce qui énerva le chasseur

**Caroline** le prit par les épaules: **« Calme-toi Jérémy ! Tu l'appelleras sur le chemin ! On doit y aller avant que cette cinglée ne fasse du mal à Elena ! »**

**Bonnie** les regardant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit : **« Vous pouvez pas y aller ! Elle est dangereuse ! Vous devez mieux vous préparer ! »**

Jérémy ne l'écouta pas, encore. Ils prirent alors le plus d'armes possibles capables de blesser la sorcière et prirent la direction de la cabane sous le regard impuissant et inquiet de la défunte métisse.

_Grotte dans la forêt de Mystic Falls_

Pov Tessa 

Je ligote les Petrova au mur d'une paroi avec des chaines ensorcelé dans le but de bruler la peau de celui qui les touche. Comme la verveine avec les vampires mais j'ai fais en sorte que ça marche pour tout les êtres humaines et les êtres surnaturels. Je les regarde un grand sourire aux lèvres, mon plan marche à merveille. . J'ai pris toutes mes précautions : la sorcière n'arrivera pas à faire un sort de localisation avant des heures, pas avant que mon plan se mette à exécution en tout cas. Même si quelqu'un arrive pour les sauver ce sera trop tard pour eux, ils seront pris au piège pour toujours. Il ne me manque plus que Sillas et le tour est joué. Je sors de la grotte et l'appelle.

**Tessa **souriante**: « Bonjour Sillas »**

**Sillas **en voiture**: « Que veux tu Tessa je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi. Vois-tu je suis en pleine recherche et j'aimerai bien que tu me laisses »**

**Tessa **sarcastiquement **: « Oh mon beau Sillas, tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu as besoin de moi »**

**Sillas **ennuyé:** « Je vois que l'âge te fais perdre la mémoire alors je vais le répéter une dernière fois : je me suis servis de toi, je t'ai trompé pour vivre avec mon âme sœur qui était ta meilleure amie d'ailleurs … »**

**Tessa **le coupa** : « Je me souviens très bien idiot. Tu m'as énormément blessé ce jour là, et aujourd'hui je vais me venger. Tu es à la recherche d'Amara c'est ça ? »**

**Sillas **soupirant **: « Oui et j'aimerai bien que tu m'oublis, elle et moi »**

**Tessa **ne l'écoutant pas** : « Je peux te l'offrir, Amara, et les doubles Petrova. Par contre je veux quelque chose en échange »**

**Sillas** l'a prenant pas au sérieux **: « Et qu'est ce qui te fais penser que je te crois ? Il faut toujours se méfier des ex folles et psychopathes comme toi »**

**Tessa **sûr d'elle** : « Tu ne prendrais pas le risque Sillas, je sais que tu l'as veux. Je te dis où elles se trouvent, tu t'amuses avec elles. Et après JE fais ce que je veux avec toi »** accentuant sur le 'Je'

**Sillas : « Très tentant mais non, je préfère torturer au lieu d'être torturer »**

**Tessa **avec sérieux** : « Le temps presse Sillas, tu as deux heures, après ce délai, je les tuerais »**

Sur cette dernière réplique je raccroche. Je sais qu'il a lut mes pensés. Et c'était exactement ce que je voulais ! Il pense maintenant avoir un avantage sur moi, il va vouloir me prendre par surprise mais il ne sait pas que je lui prépare une autre surprise quand il va arriver pour sa belle. C'est alors avec un sourire cruel sur mon visage que je retourne dans la grotte. Je m'aperçois que mes 'invitées' sont presque réveillées. La plus récente double regarde les alentours à la recherche d'un moyen pour se défaire de ces liens : malheureusement pour moi elle remarque que les chaines ne vont que plus la bruler si elle s'agite.

**Tessa : « Je vois que tu t'es réveillée ! Enfin je commençais à me sentir un peu seule »**

**Elena : « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »**

**Tessa** avec un sourire en coin : **« De toi ? Rien de bien méchant** **» **avant de poursuivre **« Ca dépend de quel point de vue : toi tu ne vas pas beaucoup aimer, contrairement à moi, moi je vais savourer chaque instant dès que Sillas arrivera ici »**

**Elena** commençant à prendre peur **: « Qu'est ce que tu vas nous faire ? » **Devina-t-elle** « Pourquoi t'as besoin de nous pour faire souffrir Sillas ? »**

**Tessa** ironiquement : **« Je ne savais pas que les doubles étaient dotées d'une intelligence. Mais je pense que tu as le droit de savoir ce qui va vous arriver dans très peu de temps » **elle continua le regard dur et froid «** Vous allez rester pour l'éternité coincé ici en train de subir les tortures les plus inimaginables sous l'œil impuissant de Sillas ! »**

**Katherine** qui venait juste de se réveiller : **« Ça craint ! »**

Je laisse les Petrova prenant un malin plaisir à savourer la peur sur leur visage et ouvre le grimoire qui va me permettre de piéger Sillas quand il pénétrera dans la grotte. Il ne sait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. J'aurai presque pitié de lui … Non je rigole. Il ne faut jamais s'en prendre à moi !

_En voiture, direction la grotte_

Pov Sillas

Pauvre Tessa, je vais encore lui ruiner ses plans. Elle ne sait pas que je peux lire dans les pensés même à travers les portables. Je me suis concentré uniquement sur l'endroit où elles se trouvent toutes. Pas loin de Mystic Falls. J'y arriverai dan heures. Le temps parfait pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir à plusieurs choses : comment je me débarrasse de Tessa, comment je tus Amara et de quelles manières je vais torturer les doubles. Même si je souhaite tuer mon amour à tout prix, je ne pourrai la faire souffrir, alors je vais me défouler sur les doubles. Tout simplement.

_Amara, j'arrive_, _on pourra enfin être réunis dans la mort, de l'autre coté,_ dis-je mentalement

_Forêt de Mystic Falls _

Pov Externe

Klaus regarde avec amusement Damon. Il voit qu'il a dut mal à se contenir de sauter sur tous ce qui bougent : en particulier les campeurs qu'ils essayent d'éviter. A plusieurs reprises l'hybride dut contraindre ces humains à oublier le visage vampirique de Damon. En condition normale il l'aurait laissé faire, il aurait même participé au massacre avec lui. Mais il voulait voir de quoi pouvait être capable l'ainé des Salvatore affamé en face d'un ennemi : sûrement un show grandiose ! Heureusement pour Klaus, cela fait 1 heure que Damon ne c'est pas nourrit, et ça ce voit.

**Klaus** souriant: **« Du calme Damon, le repas n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres »**

**Damon** gardant son calme, serrant les poings : **« Tu m'as dis qu'on allait en mission de sauvetage de jeunes demoiselles. Je dois me nourrir ! D'ailleurs je peux savoir qui c'est filles ? »**

**Klaus : « C'est pas important. Retiens juste qu'on a besoin d'elles en vie. Par contre de la sorcière tu peux en faire ce que tu veux »** avec un clin d'œil

**Damon **à la recherche d'une proie **: « Tant que tu ne m'empêches pas de la vider de son sang ca marche, j'en peux plus moi ! »**

**Klaus **lui tapotant l'épaule**: « Je te garde frais pour elle. Tu vas me remercier plus tard »**

_Ou pas_, pensa Klaus, _mais moi je vais apprécier._

**Damon **se plaçant devant l'originel** : « Dis-moi, pourquoi Elijah ne voulait pas que je vienne ? »**

**Klaus : « Tu vas le découvrir plus tard »**

**Damon** le plaque contre un arbre, lui serrant la gorge **: « Ecoute moi bien, j'ai accepté de te suivre sans broncher ! Répond à ma question ! Pourquoi ? »**

**Klaus **gardant son sourire : **« Il te trouve juste trop instable pour aller sauver des filles, attends je t'ai pas dis que l'une d'entre elles est ta copine ? » **Avec une voix innocente

**Damon **fou de rage : **« Tu t'es joué de moi ! »**

**Klaus **: « **Juste un petit peu » **mimant avec ses doigts

Damon pris d'une colère incontrôlable lui donna un coup de poing phénoménale qui cloua le bec à l'originel. Klaus n'eu même pas le temps de se remettre du premier coup que d'autres lui arrivaient déjà à la figure. L'hybride ne pus les bloquer et essaya d'encaisser le plus possible. Mais il devait se l'avouer, Damon avait une force presque identique à la sienne. Heureusement pour lui, le Salvatore ne savait pas la contrôler encore. Il le prend alors par surprise et lui plante un pieu profondément dans le torse sans jamais toucher le cœur qui fit lâcher à Damon un cri animal effroyable.

**Damon** plein de rage : **« Je vais te tuer ! »**

**Klaus **ricanant** : « Ça m'étonnerait. Tu m'excuses si je prends un peu d'avance sur toi ? »**

Puis il disparut du champ de vision de l'ainé des Salvatore. Cependant il savait très bien où est ce qu'il allait. Il essaye alors de retirer ce maudit pieu qui lui transperce le corps mais Klaus l'a planté suffisamment bien et profondément que ça en devient presque impossible.

_Ce n'est pas une petite avance mais une grande avance que tu vas prendre pour moi !_ pensa le Salvatore

C'est alors que lui apparut l'image d'une Elena souffrance en pleine tête. Il laisse de coté Klaus pour le moment et se concentre sur elle. Il tente à nouveau de retirer le pieu qui cède cette fois ci rapidement. Il ne prend pas le temps de se reposer, il part à vitesse vampirique dans la direction de Klaus.

_Grotte à l'extrémité de la forêt de Mystic Falls_

Pov Externe 

Tessa récita une formule en latin, plus précisément un sort qui lui permettrait de bloquer Sillas. En effet, il avait pour but d'enfermer dans une bulle invisible la première personne qui franchirait le seuil de la grotte. La sorcière ouvrit les yeux et sourit d'aise. Tout était prêt. Dès que Sillas arrivera, il ne pourra plus sortir d'ici. Bien sûr, pour que ce soit plus drôle, la métisse avait aussi réalisé ce sort sur les doubles, les enfermant toutes les trois dans une même bulle.

**Katherine** sarcastiquement : **« Dis-moi, il y a un petit problème dans ton plan. Les mots 'éternité' et 'humaine' ne collent pas ensemble pour moi »**

**Tessa** avec calme : **« Ne t'en fais pas petite humaine, dans cette bulle le temps s'arrête, tu ne vieilliras pas. Ce sort est tellement ingénieux que vous n'aurez même pas besoin de vous nourrir »**

**Elena : « Alors quoi on va juste rester ici à se regarder dans les yeux ? »**

**Tessa : « Non ça serait trop gentil de ma part. J'ai vécu pendant plus de 2000 ans avec cette peine dans le cœur à cause de vous » **regardant Amara **« Mais maintenant c'est lui qui va souffrir. Dès qu'il viendra ici vous serez tous les 4 piégés, après je réaliserais un autre sort pour que vous, les filles, soyez torturer comme jamais auparavant. Même si ça me dégoute de dire ça, Sillas t'aime tellement qu'il ne supportera pas que tu sois torturée sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Cela lui brisera le cœur, s'il en a un. Comme toutes les trois vous vous ressemblez, Sillas va assister trois fois au même spectacle ! Vous allez être torturées, puis vous mourrez et vous reviendrez à la vie ! Pour l'éternité ! »**

Le discours de la sorcière terrifia les Petrova, elles ne s'attendaient pas à une telle situation ! Intérieurement, Elena priait pour que ses amis viennent la sauver, et qu'elle oublie le sourire monstrueux de Tessa dans les bras de Damon. Son Damon. Son départ a creusé un trou imposant dans son cœur. Secrètement elle voulait que se soit lui, encore une fois, qui vienne la sauver, la ramener à la maison, la rassurer. Elle se fichait maintenant des mensonges qu'il lui a racontés. Tous ce qu'elle voulait, c'était lui.

**Amara** implorant sa pitié **: « Pourquoi tu veux le faire souffrir Tessa ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé ! Mais je l'aimais tu comprends ! Je suis désolée que tu aies dus tant souffrir à cause de nous ! Pitié ! Laisses nous partir !»**

Mais Tessa était trop concentrée et impatiente pour répondre à ces supplications. De la pitié ? Elle n'en n'avait plus.

**Katherine **méchamment **: « Tais-toi ! Non seulement on va devoir passer l'éternité ensemble, ce qui me réjouis pas, je ne veux pas t'entendre geindre à longueur de journée ! »**

Ce qui eu le don de faire taire Amara, installant un silence de mort. Tessa avait toujours son sourire sadique sur le visage, cela avait un effet négatif sur les Petrova. Un sourire comme celui-là vous ne souhaitez pas le voir sachant que vous allez être coincées pendant un lapas de temps indéterminé.

**Tessa** avec un sourire sarcastique: **« Les filles je suis heureuse de vous annoncez qu'on va avoir de la compagnie »**

Les filles crurent que c'était une blague, une très mauvaise blague pour les terrifier d'avantage. Mais dès qu'une ombre s'avança vers elles, les brunes s'avaient que leur cauchemar vivant allait débuter.

.

.

.

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus :) Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres mais promis je me rattraperai dans les prochains ;)

Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez : De Jérémy qui cache la vérité à Stefan et à Caroline ? De la petite discussion Tessa/Sillas ? De ce que réserve Tessa aux doubles Petrova ? Du moment Klaus/Damon ? Et enfin vous pensez que c'est qui qui arrivera en premier à la grotte ? C'est quoi votre moment préféré et celui qui vous avez un peu moins aimé ?

Merci d'avance de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews ça fait super plaisir ! :D

A bientot ! Bisou ! :)


	11. Chapter 10

_Réponse au review:_

_Nataliamine : __ Heureusement pour Jérémy qu'il ne va pas l'apprendre :) Tessa veut se venger, elle veut à tout prix le faire, même si elle doit blesser les doubles qu'elle n'aime pas d'ailleurs. Apprécie la suite :)_

_Chapitre 10_

_Grotte dans la forêt de Mystic Falls_

Pov Externe

L'homme trouva une grotte, convaincu que c'était ici qu'elles étaient retenues : Elena, Katherine et Amara. Ne prenant pas soin de vérifier si quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, l'attendait à l'intérieur et pénétra dans la grotte. Lorsqu'il posa un pied sur le sol il pu apercevoir les trois brunes attachées avec des chaines à une paroi du mur. Il regarda à gauche et vit enfin la sorcière dos à lui, appuyée sur une table. Il pu deviner qu'elle lisait un grimoire, elle cherchait surement à faire un sort. Il tourna la tête à nouveau vers les Petrova, surprises, le doigt à la bouche leur mimant de se tenir tranquille sans un bruit. C'est alors avec un grand sourire sadique sue le visage qu'il s'avança vers la sorcière. Avant même qu'il n'ai fait 3 pas il fut bloquer par un champ invisible. L'homme ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait : il était bloqué dans une sorte de bulle invisible.

**Tessa** souriante sans jamais se retourner : **« Un problème Sillas ?** »

Mais l'homme ne répondit pas, trop préoccupé par ce champ qui l'empêche d'aller tuer cette folle qui a osé le piéger. Face à son silence, la sorcière se décida enfin de se retourner. Mais ce qu'elle vit lui fit perdre tout de suite son sourire.

**Tessa : « Qui est tu ? » **demanda-t-elle

**Homme **tapotant le mur invisible **: « Je suis définitivement pas la personne que tu voulais voir » **puis continua **« Je peux devenir ton pire cauchemar si tu ne ma fais pas sortir d'ici »**

Tessa se tourna de suite vers son grimoire marmonnant des mots incompréhensible. Son plan était en train de tomber à l'eau ! Elle doit préparer à nouveau le piège pour Sillas avant qu'il n'arrive ! Elle agrippa la table et souffla un bon coup.

**Tessa** à elle-même : **« Calme toi, ce n'est pas fichu encore »**

**Homme **lui lançant un regard froid**: « Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très patient alors je te conseille de te dépêcher, cela t'évitera de te retrouver avec des membres en moins »**

**Tessa **gardant son sang froid**: « Tu n'aurais pas du être la mais tant pis pour toi, tu auras le même sort que Sillas »**

**Homme **ironiquement**: « Désolé de te décevoir mais je n'ai pas très envie de rester ici à pourrir pour l'éternité »**

**Tessa **haussant les sourcils**: « Qui a dis que tu avais le choix ? »**

**Homme **avec un sourire en coin **: « Qui a dis que j'étais seul ? »**

Face à cette remarque, Tessa se pétrifia. Serais ce possible que cet homme soit un allié de Sillas ? Non, impossible, ce n'est pas son genre à faire confiance aux personnes. Surtout quand il s'agit d'Amara et de son esprit de vengeance. La sorcière n'aimait pas du tout cet intrus, il jouait avec elle et elle détestait ça.

**Tessa : « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »**

**Homme **toujours sourient **: « Moi ? J'attends que mon ami arrive par la porte secrète et qu'il s'amuse avec toi d'une manière très sanglante »**

**Tessa **les yeux grands ouverts **: « Comment tu sais qu'il y a une porte caché ? »**

**Homme : « Tu m'as piégé dans une bulle qui empêche toutes personnes de sortir par ici » **pointant du doigt l'endroit par où il est passé** « donc ça veut dire qu'il doit y en avoir une autre » **ce tournant vers elle** « Et dès que mon ami t'aura tué je serais libre de faire ce que je veux n'est ce pas ? »**

Tessa lui lança un regard très étonné. Comment est ce qu'il savait tous ça ? L'avait-il observé pendant tous ce temps ? Ou est-ce que lui aussi pouvait lire dans les pensées ? Tessa comprit qu'elle perdait complètement le contrôle de la situation, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille avant que l'autre personne ne trouve l'entré ! Elle prit son grimoire et se tourna vers les Petrova très silencieuses.

**Tessa** leur lançant un clin d'œil : **« Ne vous en faites pas, je vais faire le sors à distance, il serait tous aussi efficace »**

Elle tira alors sur un tapis posé sur le sol, et se précipita vers la trappe afin de l'ouvrir. Un étroit escalier menant à la sortie apparut. Elle commença à gravir les marches jusqu'à ce que les personnes prisonnières ne puissent la voir. Elena commença à s'agiter de nouveau essayant de briser les liens qui la retenaient. Mais en vain, la pauvre vampire se faisait plus mal qu'autre chose.

**Katherine** l'examinant **: « Comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi calme ? Tu es coincé dans une boite invisible avec nous pour l'éternité et la seule chose que tu fais c'est sourire »**

**Homme** lui renvoyant un sourire : **« Parce que moi, Katerina, je sais que Tessa va vite revenir ici »**

**Elena** suspicieuse : **« Avec qui tu es venu ? »**

**Homme **sadiquement **: « Je préfère garder le suspense »**

**Elena **regardant les alentours **: « Il doit y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici »**

**Homme : « Elle meurt, on est libre. C'est comme ça que la magie marche »**

Elena alla rajouter quelque chose quand Klaus lui fit à nouveau signe de se taire.

**Homme** concentré : **« Tu entends ? »**

**Katherine **n'aimant pas être ignorée : **« Oh là je suis la ! Tout le monde n'a pas une ouïe de vampire ici ! »**

**Homme **avec un sourire mauvais : **« Le spectacle va commencer » **

Katherine, Amara et Elena ne comprirent pas de quoi il voulait parler. Cependant leurs réflexions furent interrompues par un souffle irrégulier venant de la trappe qui se fit entendre de plus en plus. Puis, après quelques secondes, Tessa réapparut, le souffle coupé. Sa poitrine montait et descendait extrêmement vite, signe qu'elle avait couru. Ou plutôt fuit quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Sous le regard incompréhensible des Petrova, la sorcière mis le plus de distance possible entre la trappe et elle à une telle vitesse qu'elle failli se prendre le tapis. L'homme contrairement à tous le monde, savait ce qui se passait, et savait ce qui allait se passer mais il le garda pour lui. Il se mit à l'aise pour savourer au maximum la scène qui va se dérouler dans pas longtemps sous ses yeux. Elena ne comprenait pas son comportement mais préféra se concentrer sur la trappe, essayant d'apercevoir la chose qui pourchasse Tessa. Soudain elle entendit une voix, une voix qui lui était familière mais elle ne pu mettre un prénom sur le propriétaire de cette voix.

**… : « Tessa où est tu ? Je n'ai pas fini de jouer avec toi. Ça ne sert à rien de fuir, je te retrouverai même en enfer » **

Tessa feuilleta vite son grimoire, mais plus elle tournait de page, plus elle paniqua. On entendait la chose se rapproché de plus en plus de la trappe. Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit encore plus qu'avant, si c'est possible, affichant sa satisfaction. C'est alors qu'elle apparut. Une ombre. Puis un corps. Puis le visage de cette personne.

_Quelque part sur la route_

Pov Sillas

Comment moi, le sorcier le plus puissant que le monde n'est jamais connu, peut me retrouver coincé dans un embouteillage ! Je me sens extrêmement ridicule dans cette situation ! Je déteste me sentir faible ! Je ne peux pas forcer les conducteurs de se décaler, je perdrais trop d'énergie et je n'aurai pas assez de force pour Tessa. Même si le délai est déjà dépassé, elle n'a pas pu tuer Amara et les doubles. Je le sais, je l'ai lu dans son esprit lors de notre conversation. Elle prépare quelque chose d'autre. Mais ce n'est pas en restant coincé sur l'autoroute que je vais découvrir ce qu'elle mijote ! De colère je frappe le volant et la voiture klaxonne, ce qui eu le don d'énerver les autres humains. L'un d'entre eux me lance même un regard haineux, mécontent de son comportement, je lui crame le cerveau. Bon, un conducteur en moins, plus que quelques centaines. Je déteste ce siècle.

_Quelque part à la forêt de Mystic Falls_

Pov Elijah

Après m'être assuré que Davina ne courait aucun risque, je suis rentré au manoir à vitesse vampirique. Je m'attends à voir toujours Damon allongé dans notre canapé, mais la pièce est vide. Afin de ne pas tirer des conclusions trop vite, je fais le tour de toutes les pièces, des caves, des pièces secrètes que comporte la maison pour trouver Damon. Et c'est sans surprise que je ne le trouve pas. Il peut très bien être partis dévoré quelques campeurs de la forêt. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller le chercher, il m'en voudrait. Il préférerait largement que j'aille sauver Elena que lui. Soudain je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je remarque que j'ai deux messages.

_Jérémy : « Je suis en route avec Stefan et Caroline vers la grotte, on aura besoin d'aide._

_PS : Je n'arrive pas à joindre Damon, il est avec toi ? »_

_Rebekah : « On arrivera plus tard que prévus. Préviens Nik je n'arrive pas à le joindre »_

Encore une fois le sujet Damon revient. Il est injoignable. Klaus non plus d'ailleurs. J'espère que mon frère m'a écouté et qu'il n'a pas ramené Damon avec lui. Malgré moi, le connaissant, il l'a surement pris. Il va l'affamer jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur Tessa et que Damon la dévore juste pour le plaisir de Niklaus. C'est alors, soupirant, que je me dirige vers l'extrémité de la forêt, vers la grotte.

_Grotte à l'extrémité de Mystic Falls _

Pov Externe 

Les réactions des personnes présentent dans la grotte étaient très différentes face à l'arrivée du 'chasseur vampire'. L'Homme était agréablement surpris contrairement au double et à Tessa qui étaient toutes les 4 sous l'effet de surpris. Surtout Elena, elle n'en revenait pas, l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle, était son homme. Damon. Il avait le visage légèrement transformé : juste les canines qui ressortaient un peu et les veines sous les yeux un peu gonflées. Pourtant le regard du Salvatore se posa sur l'homme emprisonné dans la bulle. Il s'avança alors tranquillement vers lui, ignorant Tessa, et s'arrêta juste avant la limite de la bulle.

**Damon **tout souriant : **« Et bien, le grand et magnifique Klaus coincé dans une misérable petite bulle. Incroyable »** dit-il ironiquement

**Klaus** soutenant son regard : **« Profite avant que ce ne soit moi qui t'enfermes dans une cage »**

**Damon **ignorant les regards posés sur lui : **« Il faudrait déjà que tu sortes d'ici »**

**Klaus : « Si tu veux faire sortir ta copine tu dois la tuer, et je sortirais aussi par même occasion »**

**Damon** faisant la moue : **« Le problème c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te libérer tu vois, l'idée que tu pourrisses ici me réjouis0 énormément »**

**Tessa **se levant avec son grimoire, menaçante **« Tu vas mourir Salvatore »** puis elle se lança dans la récitation d'une formule dans une langue ancienne

**Damon** à la sorcière : **« Tais toi tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?!** » puis se retourna vers Klaus **« Tu disais ? »**

**Klaus** d'une voix innocente : **« Rien du tout. Je ne fais que compter »**

**Damon** naïf **: « Compter quoi ? »**

**Klaus **avec un sourire machiavélique : **« Dans combien de temps tu vas craquer »**

L'hybride regarda le Salvatore avec un regard sadique. Damon avait très bien compris de quoi il parlait. Non ! Il n'allait pas lui donner ce qu'il veut ! Il n'allait pas craquer ! Il n'allait pas la vider de son sang ! C'était trop dangereux ! Comment savoir si son sang n'allait pas avoir des conséquences sur lui ? Il ne peut pas prendre ce risque ! Pourtant, il pouvait sentir le sang circuler dans les veines de la sorcière. Il pouvait percevoir chaque pulsion de son cœur. Il pouvait presque voir sa poitrine monter et descendre irrégulièrement et rapidement. Elle était terrifiée. Et il adorait ça ! Il voulait sentir son sang couler à travers sa gorge, sentir son pouls diminuer, l'entendre crier, le supplier, se débattre. Il voulait lui retirer la vie ! Plus il pensait à son sang, plus son coté vampire ressortait, ce qui fit agrandir le sourire satisfait de Klaus. Il aurait sûrement craqué si une voix douce et inquiète ne l'avait pas appelée.

**Elena : « Damon ! **» cria-t-elle

Il se retourna alors vers elle, l'apercevant pour la 1er fois depuis son départ de la pension. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il s'avança alors doucement vers elle, la regardant dans les yeux.

**Elena : « Damon je suis tellement désolé ! J'aurai du intervenir quand Stefan t'a jeté toutes ces choses horribles à la figure ! Je me moque que tu me dises pas la vérité ! Rentre à la maison ! Avec moi ! S'il te plait ! »**

**Damon** sincèrement: **« Toi aussi tu m'a manqué Elena »**

Elena sourit mais sa joie fut de très courte durée.

**Damon** fermement **: « Mais je ne rentre pas »**

**Elena **affolée **: « Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »**

**Damon : « Je ne suis plus la bienvenu là bas »**

Elena alla rajouter quelque chose quand elle vit Damon froncer les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait.

**Elena **inquiète:** « Damon tu vas bien ? »**

Soudain, une violente douleur traversa sa tête. Fichu sorcière ! Elle voulait lui bruler le cerveau ! Damon comprit vite que c'était un sort plus puissant que celui qu'utilisait Bonnie sur lui avant. Les doubles ainsi que Klaus ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Damon souffre autant. Cependant le plus choqué fut Klaus, le Salvatore devrait pratiquement avoir le même force que lui, voir même une force mentale supérieure à la sienne. Intérieurement, il soutenait Damon, il voulait qu'il tue cette sorcière, mais surtout qu'il la punit. Damon était surpris aussi par la puissance de se sort, mais ce n'est pas un sort comme ça qui va l'arrêter. Il rassembla alors toutes ses forces et se tourna vers Tessa, sous le regard surpris de tous le monde sauf Klaus.

**Tessa : « Comment c'est possible ? Tu n'as pas pu aspirer une telle quantité de pouvoir ! C'est impossible ! T'aurai dû mourir avec ce sort ! Ton cerveau aurait du exploser ! »**

**Damon : « Tu ne tiens pas à la vie toi » **puis sortit un pieu de sa poche et le lança en direction de Tessa qui se le prit dans le ventre** « Je n'aime pas quand on joue avec mon cerveau de beau gosse »**

L'ainé des Salvatore se tourna vers Elena mais une odeur particulière vient chatouiller ses narines. Une odeur délicieuse. Une odeur de sang. Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, son coté prédateur ressortir instantanément. Ignorant les appels du double, il se jeta sur la sorcière, les crocs sortis.

.

.

.

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Alors ce chapitre ? Vous le trouvez comment ?

Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi dans la suite ? Damon va-t-il craquer ?

Merci beaucoup pour les personnes qui suivent mon histoire et qui laissent des reviews ! Ca fait super plaisir :D

Passez un super bon week-end !


	12. Chapter 11

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Nataliamine :__ Contente que le chapitre précédent t'a plus :) Arrivée de nouveaux personnages dans ce chapitre qui devra rendre l'histoire plus intéressante ;) Profite bien :D_

_Delklaro :__ Craquera ou craquera pas ? Hum bonne question ça :p Je te laisse découvrir ça ;) Apprécie la suite :)_

_Chapitre 11_

_Entrepôt _

Pov Externe

Après le départ de l'originel, le chef des voyageurs, Ryan, était serein. Oui, il était calme. Il avait réussi à faire croire à l'Originel que le poignard pouvait faire revenir un mort à la vie. Ce n'est pas totalement faux, mais plusieurs conditions doivent être réunies pour que la magie du poignard fonctionne. D'abord il faut que la personne soit morte récemment et afin de faire revenir cette personne, il faut planter l'épée dans le cœur du décédé. Pour l'instant ces 2 conditions ne sont pas respectées pour le frère de Klaus, Kol. Il est mort depuis plus de 6 mois et son corps a été calciné lorsqu'il a rendu l'âme. Même si ces deux conditions auraient été respectées, pour chaque mort qui revient à la vie, il faut un qu'une personne meurt à sa place pour respecter l'équilibre. Si ce vampire devait revenir à la vie, il fallait qu'une personne se sacrifie pour elle. Ryan était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas un autre voyageur s'avancer vers lui.

**Voyageur** furieux : **« Père pourquoi tu as passé un marché avec lui ! C'est un vampire ! »**

**Ryan : « Pourquoi tu t'énerves tant ? »**

**Voyageur **rouge de colère** : « De un parce que c'est un vampire ! Et parce que tu veux lui donner notre arme la plus puissante ! »**

**Ryan** avec son calme légendaire **: « Du calme, Adam, je contrôle la situation »**

**Adam** en colère contre son père : **« Je ne penses pas ! Tu ne lui aurais jamais donné notre arme ! »**

**Ryan** haussant le ton : **« On est en guerre mon fils, il faut faire des compromis ! S'allier avec des ennemis pour combattre d'autres ennemis ! »** Puis un sourire mystérieux apparut sur son visage **« Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas mentir à son allié »**

**Adam** voulant connaitre les détails : **« Explique-toi »**

**Ryan** prenant un siège: **« Vois tu mon fils, ta mère a été tuée par un vampire il y a peu de temps, c'est pour ça qu'on déteste les vampires. Passé un marché avec ce monstre était la chose la plus dur que je n'ai jamais faite. Mais je ne peux pas laisser Nadia et Gregor sans conséquences. Ils nous ont trahis et ils ont volé le poignard. Quand ce vampire est venu pour faire affaire alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Je suis gagnant dans cette histoire »**

**Adam** lui fit-il la remarque** : « Tu oublies que c'est lui après qui aura l'arme »**

**Ryan **malignement **: « Oui mais il ne pourra pas faire revenir son frère, les conditions ne sont pas respectés. J'ai omis ce petit détail »**

**Adam : « Et tu crois qu'il va gentiment venir te la rendre quand il verra que ça n'a pas marché ? Laisse-moi rire »**

**Ryan : « Tu es jeune Adam, tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Retiens qu'il faut toujours avoir un pas d'avance sur ses ennemis »**

**Adam **curieux **: « Qu'est ce que tu prépares ? »**

**Ryan : « Je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant mais sache une chose, la légende que te racontais ta mère avant de te coucher est vrai. Elle l'a toujours été. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour l'instant »**

Sur ce, le père de Ryan quitta la pièce, laissant son fils méditer seul. Adam ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle révélation de la part de son père. Alors c'est vrai ? L'histoire que sa mère lui racontait quand il était jeune était réelle ? Il n'y croyait pas ! C'était impossible ! Tout le monde pense le contraire ! Une légende c'est une légende non ? Ça n'existe pas ? Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas entendu parler cette cette histoire, il faut qu'il la relise pour comprendre les paroles de son père et trouver ce qu'il prépare. Sauf que ce n'est pas une chose facile. Le grimoire qui la renferme se trouve dans la pièce secrète de Ryan. Le plus dur ne sera pas de trouver le livre, mais rentrer dans la pièce sans que son père ne sens rende compte. Ça c'est presque une mission impossible.

_Je vais devoir sortir le grand jeu,_ pensa Adam

_Grotte dans le forêt de Mystic Falls_

Pov Klaus 

Sous les cris d'Elena, Damon s'avance rapidement vers Tessa les veines et les crocs sortis. Enfin ! Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ça ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me divertir un peu ! Plus Damon se rapproche de la sorcière, plus mon sourire s'élargit. Plus que quelques mètres et le spectacle pourra enfin commencer. Mais Tessa récita une formule et tous les objets de la pièce se mirent à tournoyer autour de Damon. Puis soudain, les tables, les tabourets, les livres se mirent à foncer en direction du Salvatore. Sans surprise je le vois sourire, il évite les objets avec une facilité déconcertante et continue son chemin vers la blessée. Même de ma cage invisible, je peux sentir son sang chatouiller mes narines, mais cette bulle fait disparaitre toutes mes envies. Fichus sorcières ! Damon ne résistera pas à l'appel du sang. La métisse est trop faible, trop effrayée, trop blessée pour pouvoir se défendre. Ces chances de survie son égale à zéro. Très vite, le Salvatore se retrouve à 1 mètre d'elle. Je le vois pencher la tête sur le coté, et je devine que sur son visage doit se trouver un sourire encore plus sadique que le mien. Il penche la tête de l'autre coté et regarde sa proie, voulant sûrement jouer avec elle.

**Damon** avec sadisme : **« Tu vois Tessa, j'hésite, je ne sais pas comment te tuer. Alors je vais te laisser le choix. Option numéro 1 : je te torture un peu avant de te vider de ton sang. Option numéro 2 : Je t'arrache les membres petit à petit puis je te tue. Ou encore option numéro 3, ma préféré » ** d'une voix terrifiante ** « On joue au chat et à la souris version Damon Salvatore, je te pourchasse, je te rends folle, je savoure la terreur sur ton visage et après je te tus lentement après t'avoir torturée »**

Tessa était tellement apeurée qu'elle ne dit rien, paralysé par la peur, sa tête lui disait de fuir, mais ses membres ne l'écoutaient plus. Elle était totalement paniquée. Et j'adorais ça ! Je vis Damon sourire encore plus et attraper Tessa par la gorge violement.

**Damon** la tenant fermement : **« Tu n'aurais pas du te frotter à nous »**

Puis il plongea sa main dans la poitrine de Tessa et ressortis son cœur. Il laissa tomber la sorcière et se tourna vers moi.

**Damon** sèchement : **« Je ne suis pas un objet que tu peux utiliser pour te divertir Klaus »**

Il me lança le cœur sanglant qu'il tenait en main en pleine face, mais à vitesse vampirique je réussi à l'esquiver. Tessa morte, je suis maintenant libre. J'entends les doubles tomber à terre. Les chaines qui les retenaient ainsi que la bulle invisible se sont volatilisées leur permettant d'être libre. Elena atterrit avec douceur usant ces pouvoirs vampiriques contrairement à Katherine et Amara qui s'écrasèrent lourdement, l'ancienne vampire se coupant par la même occasion.

**Klaus : « Je vois que tu as réussi à te contrôler »** remarqua-t-il

**Damon** sarcastiquement : **« Son type de sang n'est pas dans mes favoris »**

**Klaus : « Eh bien peut être que celui de Katherine sera plus à ton goût »**

Katherine jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Damon, elle savait qu'il avait senti son sang.

**Katherine : « Non non Damon tu ne peux pas ! Je te l'interdis ! »**

Voyant qu'il hésite, je m'avance vers lui et lui parle à l'oreille.

**Klaus **le poussant à bout **: « Tu sens cette odeur ? Cette délicieuse odeur de sang ? Moi je l'a sens. Regarde là. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre. Tu te souviens de tous ce qu'elle t'a faits ? Tu peux te venger maintenant … »**

**Elena** le coupant : **« Laisse le tranquille Klaus ! Damon ne l'écoute pas ! Viens partons d'ici ! Damon ! »** S'approchant de lui

Mais Damon ne semblait pas l'écouter, je le vois se concentrer de plus en plus sur le sang de Katherine. Fixant sa blessure d'où coulait un liquide rouge. Les veines du Salvatore commencent à gonfler ainsi que ses canines qui commencent à sortir. Elena se tient maintenant en face de lui, elle prends son visage en coupe et l'oblige à la regarder dans les yeux.

**Elena** d'une voix douce : **« Damon regarde moi. Regarde-moi »**

**Damon** toujours fixant le sang **: « Il est l'heure pour toi de mourir Katherine »**

Le vampire contourna sa copine et se dirige vers la nouvelle humaine. Elena voulant l'empêcher de faire une bêtise lui bloque le passage.

**Damon **la prévenant** : « Ne joue pas avec moi Elena ! Elle mérite de souffrir » **

Il essaye de la contourner une nouvelle fois mais la jeune Guilbert refuse de bouger. Enervé face à l'entêtement de se belle, il la pousse légèrement sur le coté. Mais Elena se retrouve propulser contre la paroi de la grotte, surprise du comportement de Damon qui continuait son chemin vers Katherine. Je remarque que Damon ne se rends pas compte de la force qu'il a et de la force avec laquelle il a poussé Elena sous l'effet de la colère. La vampire n'était pas gravement blessée, juste une petite égratignure au visage et sur les genoux. Mais son état m'importe guère, je préfère voir cette garce mourir une bonne fois pour toute.

**Katherine** prenant le plus de distance entre lui et elle: **« Damon non arrête ! Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! »**

**Damon** sèchement : **« Je m'en fou de ce que tu penses! Tu va enfin avoir ce que tu mérites ! La mort ! »**

**Katherine** essayant de la convaincre : **« Contrôle-toi Damon ! Ne craque pas ! Ne donne pas à Klaus ce qu'il veut ! »**

A vitesse vampirique il l'a plaque contre la paroi et lui tient fermement la gorge l'empêchant de bien respirer. Il profite un peu du moment avec que l'humaine ne marmonne quelques mots.

**Katherine **faiblement **: « Je ….. le …. poi ….gnard ….. Klaus ….. le ….. poignard … arrête... »**

_Le poignard ? Comment elle est au courant ?_ pensais-je

Je vois Damon, décidé, approcher ses canines du cou de Katherine. Je dois prendre une décision. Et vite !

_Forêt de Mystic Falls_

Pov Elijah

Je cours à vitesse vampirique à travers toute la forêt pour essayer de trouver la grotte où se trouvent les doubles, mon frère et surement Damon. Je m'arrête pendant un moment et je reprends mon souffle. Avoir une vitesse de vampire ne veut pas dire qu'on ne se fatigue pas. Je regarde les alentours afin de tenter d'apercevoir une quelconque entrée ou un tunnel qui mènerait à une grotte. Je ne vois rien. Elle doit être bien cachée, Tessa est maline. Elle a du passer beaucoup de temps à trouver une bonne cachette. Je me concentre alors sur mon ouïe pour tenter d'entendre une voix familière qui me mettra sur le droit chemin. Heureusement pour moi, j'entends Katherine parler à propos de la cure d'une voix très faible. Si Damon boit son sang alors il redeviendra humain. Et ce n'est pas du tout dans nos plans ! Je me dirige alors vers la grotte guidé par la voix de Katherine. Je trouve l'entrée dissimulée entre 2 arbres imposants, je pénètre le seuil de la grotte et tombe sur une scène que j'aurai préféré éviter. Damon tenant Katherine par le cou s'apprêtant à la mordre, Elena sonnée de l'autre coté, Amara évanouie au sol et mon frère s'apprêtant à arracher Damon de Katherine. Dès que Klaus posa une main sur son épaule, le Salvatore le repoussa avec une force impressionnante. Incroyable ! Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait avoir un force égale ou même supérieure à un Originel ! Je dois agir prudemment, Klaus est 'hors jeu' et si je ne l'arrête pas, Damon redeviendra humain ! J'utilise alors le seul atout que j'ai en ma possession : la surprise ! Je sens qu'il a baissé sa garde et à vitesse vampirique je le propulse contre une paroi. Je regarde rapidement Katherine afin de voir si elle n'est pas gravement blessée et me ré-concentre sur Damon.

**Damon** menaçant : **« Laisse la moi Elijah ! Sinon ton cœur va se retrouver à quelques mètres de ton corps ! »**

**Elijah : « Arrête ça Damon »**

**Damon** se jetant sur lui : **« Je t'avais prévenus ! »**

Je sors un pieu dissimulé dans ma veste et le lui plante dans le ventre avant qu'il ne me touche. Profitant du fait qu'il soit blessé je le repousse à nouveau loin de Katherine. Klaus commence à se relever, lançant un regard froid à Damon. Si mon frère décide d'attaquer le Salvatore alors la situation va vite devenir très sanglante. Je vois Klaus se préparer à sauter sur le vampire surpuissant mais Elena se plaça devant son copain avant qu'il n'eu le temps de se déplacer. Damon surpris par ce geste ne réagit pas. Elena tente de l'apaiser avec des paroles douces mais le regard du brun se posa sur l'égratignure sur la joue de la Guilbert. Je le vois se raidir.

**Elena **prenant son visage en coupe **: « T'inquiète pas, c'est rien »**

**Damon : « Je suis désolé »**

Puis à vitesse vampirique il se dirigea vers la sortie de la grotte mais Klaus lui brisa la nuque. Le corps du vampire tomba lourdement sur le sol.

**Elena** s'approchant de son copain : **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça ?! »**

**Klaus** riposta**: « Si je le laissait partir il aurait fait un massacre dehors ! »**

**Elena** furieuse : **« Ça ne t'aurai pas dérangé non ? Tu voulais le voir torturer Tessa ! Tu voulais un spectacle ! »**

**Elijah** calmement**: « Elena il était blessé et en colère. Ce n'est pas un très bon mélange quand on maitrise ni ses sentiments ni sa force. On ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre »**

**Elena **choquée**: « C'est toi qui lui a fait ça ? Je croyais que tu étais notre ami ! Comment t'a pu lui faire ça ?! »**

**Elijah : « C'était son choix. C'est lui qui m'a appelé pour revenir à Mystic Falls »**

**Elena **voulant connaitre la vérité **: « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il avait besoin d'autant de magie ? C'est pour ça qu'il est plus fort ? »**

Je voulais répondre mais des voix provenant de l'entrée nous interrompirent. C'est sans surprise que je vois arriver Jérémy, Caroline et Stefan.

**Jérémy** voyant l'état de la grotte et les corps de Damon et Tessa :** « Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ? »**

**Elena **lançant froid à Klaus**: « Je te laisse expliquer, Klaus, vu qu'apparemment tu avais tous planifié »**

**Klaus : « Bien alors je propose de vous raconter ça sur le chemin, je ne voudrais pas qu'un sorcier malade et en colère nous tombent dessus »**

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la sortie emportant avec nous le corps de Damon et Amara qui était restée évanouie.

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors ce chapitre vous a plus ? Le passage Ryan/Adam ? A votre avis, représentent ils une menace potentiel pour Klaus ? Damon a 'résisté' à l'appel puissant du sang, il est costaud notre Damon :p Mais est ce que ça va durer ? Sillas va-t-il les coincé et les tuer ? Pour savoir il faut lire le prochain chapitre :p

Laissez moi des reviews pour que je puissa voir qu'est ce que je peux améliorer, si vous préférez avoir plus de dialogue, de description ou quelque chose d'autre ?

Merci à tous de me suivre et passer une bonne soirée ! :D


	13. Chapter 12

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_Nataliamine____Pour la légende il va falloir attendre quelques temps avant d'en savoir plus, patience ;) Pas de Damon dans ce chapitre, i lfaut attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir :p Pauvre Sillas, ce siècle ne lui réussit vraiment pas :p Profite de la suite ! :)_

_DelKlaro__ : Ah oui faut se creuser la tête pour savoir ce que c'est :p Patience chere lectrice ;) Tu verras l'état de Damon dans le prochain chapitre, le meilleur en dernier ;p Sillas va garder un très mauvais souvenir de ce siècle ça c'est sûr ! Profite de la suite ! :)_

_Chapitre 12_

_Forêt de Mystic Falls_

Pov Externe

Après c'être assuré que Sillas n'était pas dans le coin, la troupe quitta la grotte. Plusieurs minutes passent laissant place au silence, permettant aux personnes de profiter de la nature : écouter le chant des oiseaux, regarder les feuilles tomber des arbres, des écureuils par-ci par-là qui vous coupes le chemin, le soleil effleurer votre peau. Ce temps aurait presque été parfait si on ne prenait pas compte la menace qui pesait sur nos amis. Cet instant de repos fut interrompu par une Amara se réveillant, paniquante, sur l'épaule de Klaus.

**Amara** s'agitant et criant : **« Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi partir ! »**

**Klaus** ne voulant pas se battre avec elle : **« D'accord espèce de furie je te lâche »**

Dès que la 1er Petrova toucha le sol, elle recula le plus vite possible de Klaus pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et lui, mais aussi toute la troupe. Elle les regarda puis les détailla tous un par un.

**Amara **continuant son analyse : **« Où est Sillas ? »**

**Katherine** sarcastiquement: **« Il va vite te rejoindre si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses ! »**

**Elijah : « Elle a raison, on ne peut pas rester ici. C'est trop dangereux sachant que Sillas doit arriver à la grotte d'une minute à l'autre »**

**Stefan** visant l'hybride : **« Et vu l'état dans lequel vous avez laissé la grotte ça ne va pas lui plaire »**

**Klaus** avec un sourire sadique: **« Je plaide non coupable, c'est ton frère le responsable »**

**Elena : « Il aurait été en totale possession de ses moyens il n'aurait pas fait ça ! Elijah, qu'est ce que tu mijotes avec Damon ? »** Voyant que Stefan allait s'opposer Elena poursuivit **« Je m'en fiche de Sillas, je veux savoir ce qui se passe avec mon copain ! »**

Voir Elena dans tous ses états dès qu'il s'agit de Damon est terrible pour Stefan. C'est comme si la jeune femme lui plantait un pieu dans le cœur, encore une fois. Mais le vampire ne laissa rien paraître pour éviter d'attirer l'attention mais ce qu'il ne remarqua pas c'est les yeux de Katherine fixés sur lui.

**Elijah **durement** : « L'endroit n'est pas approprié pour parler de cela, Elena »** mais la détermination dans son regard lui fit changer d'avis, soupirant **« Viens »**

Elijah, qui avait Damon sur son épaule, le posa par terre et, suivit de Elena, se séparèrent du groupe sous le regard du reste.

**Caroline** prenant les commandes **: « Bon, ils vont nous rejoindre après. On continue d'avancer et on quitte cette maudite forêt ! »**

Jérémy, Stefan et Katherine prirent les devant, Caroline entreprit de les retrouver mais vit qu'Amara n'était pas décidé à les suivre.

**Klaus : « Ça vaut aussi pour toi »**

**Amara** décidée** : « Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous suivre espèce de brute ! »**

**Klaus ** indifférent à son sort **: « Si tu préfères attendre ton copain vieux de plus de 2000 ans pour qu'il te fasse ta fête ça ne me dérange pas » **

Sur ce l'Originel se dirigea vers le reste du « groupe » sous les yeux ahuries de Caroline. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser la toute seule ! Si ? Mais comme l'avait prévue le beau vampire, l'humaine se dépêcha de rejoindre la troupe qui avait pris les devant.

**Caroline **surprise **: « Comme tu savais qu'elle allait t'écouter ? »**

**Klaus **avec un accent britannique**: « C'est le talent, Sweatheart »**

**Caroline : « Dis tu sais que l'arrogance ça peut se guérir ? »**

**Klaus **avec un sourire en coin **: « Je n'ai pas de raison de me guérir, l'arrogance c'est ce qui fait mon charme »**

**Caroline **haussant les sourcils**: « Quel charme ? »**

Tous les deux se mirent à rire ensemble puis Caroline leva les yeux vers l'hybride. La blonde remarqua alors que Klaus la regardait, non, dévorait du regard. Elle sentit une montée de chaleur aux niveaux de ses joues et se retourna un peu trop vite selon l'Originel.

**Klaus : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »**

**Caroline** cachant son rougissement: **« Il n'y a rien, il faut qu'on aille les rattraper **» puis elle marcha rapidement en direction de ses amies

**Klaus **comprit la situation mais ne commenta pas : **« Tes désirs sont des ordres Sweatheart »**

Sur ce, Klaus pris l'ainé des Salvatore, assommé, sur son épaule et entreprit de rejoindre Caroline.

_ Pendant ce temps, les 4 personnes se sont séparées en 2 groupes, d'un coté Stefan et Katherine, de l'autre Jérémy et Amara_

_Du coté de Stefan et Katherine_

Pov Katherine

Quelle sensation désagréable d'être humaine ! J'ai faim, j'ai mal aux pieds, j'ai mal aux poignets, mon dos me fait mal, j'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un train ! La vie d'humaine craint ! J'en ai marre ! Personne ne s'intéresse à moi ! Pas même Stefan ! Il ne le sait peut être pas mais j'ai vu son visage passé de l'indifférence à la tristesse et l'inverse en un éclair. Il est toujours amoureux de cette petite peste ! Et moi alors dans l'histoire ? Je suis son premier amour tout de même !

**Stefan : « La vie d'humaine ne te convient pas Katherine ? »**

**Katherine** avec sarcasme : **« Comment tu as deviné ? »**

**Stefan **répondit: **« Je t'entends te plaindre depuis qu'Elijah et Elena sont partis »**

**Katherine** lassée **: « Oh encore et toujours Elena ! Oublie là ! Je suis là moi ! Et j'ai besoin qu'un chevalier servant vienne à mon secours, je sens que mes jambes vont me lâcher »** faisant la moue

**Stefan** ne souciant guère d'elle **: « Dommage pour toi parce qu'on est encore loin de l'extrémité de la forêt »**

**Katherine : « Utilise alors ta vitesse vampirique pour nous faire sortir d'ici plus vite alors » **

**Stefan : « Tout le monde n'est pas doté de vitesse surnaturelle Katherine »** remarqua-t-il

**Katherine** ne se souciant que d'elle même: **« Et alors ? »**

Stefan ne releva ce qui me fit soupirer. Ce n'est décidément pas le moment pour essayer de tirer des informations de la part de mon cher et tendre Stefan. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui va dicter les règles ici ! Je suis Katherine Pierce ! Quand même !

**Katherine **curieuse **: « Alors dis moi, il y a quoi de nouveau dans votre triangle amoureux ? »**

**Stefan **d'une voix peu sûr**: « Il n'y a pas de triangle et il n'y en a jamais eu. Elle n'est pas toi Katherine. Elle a choisi et je respecte son choix. Fin de l'histoire »**

**Katherine **rétorqua**: « Pourtant tu continues de l'aimer »**

Stefan se tut. J'avais touché un point sensible. Le preux chevalier ne se serait pas remis de sa rupture avec mon double ?

**Katherine : « Tu restes attaché à elle alors que pendant que toi tu étais en train de mourir, elle, elle s'amusait avec ton frère. Je dois avouer que ta logique n'est pas cohérente »**

**Stefan **lui fit la remarque**: « Tu n'as rien fait non plus pour moi »**

**Katherine **rajouta**: « Mais je n'étais pas en train de batifoler avec ton frère »**

**Stefan **sèchement** : « Tu as finis ? »**

A ce moment là, je me suis vraiment rendu compte à quelle point il était blessé. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'admettre, savoir les deux personnes les plus chères pour lui « l'oublier » lui a brisé le cœur. Il avait besoin d'eux et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils n'étaient pas avec lui. Le pauvre, il me fait de la peine. Et oui ! Katherine Pierce est capable d'éprouver des sentiments !

**Stefan **convaincu**: « Je récupérerai Elena, et tout ira bien »**

Sa réponse me laissa sans voix je dois avouer. Qu'est ce qu'il entend par récupérer ? Retrouver leur relation amicale qu'il entretenait avec Elena avant, ou faire en sorte de renouveler leur ancienne histoire amoureuse ?

_Du coté de Jérémy et Amara_

Pov Jérémy

Après que ma sœur soit partie avec Elijah, j'ai pris la tête du groupe. Rapidement je fus rejoins par Amara. Elle marchait légèrement derrière moi mais suffisamment près pour que je puisse apercevoir son ombre sur le coté. Je devine qu'elle n'a pas envie de rester avec Klaus ni avec aucun autre vampire. Même l'idée de rester avec Katherine n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Je me rappel la fois où Elena m'avait raconté sa 'rencontre' avec Katherine. Elle était tellement surprise et sous le choc qu'elle s'était évanouie. Je n'arrive même pas à m'imaginer la réaction d'Amara lorsqu'elle a appris qu'elle était retenue prisonnière par son propre double. Je lâche un petit rire en souvenir de cette journée et entend Amara me gronder.

**Amara** méchamment: **« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! »**

**Jérémy **confus **: « Quoi ? »**

**Amara** sèchement **: « Ne fait pas l'ignorant ! »**

Je me retourne et vois qu'une branche morte s'est accrochée à sa robe et qu'elle n'arrive pas à l'enlever. Elle a du penser que je me moque d'elle alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Même si je dois avouer que cette scène est très amusante : Amara qui continue de marcher essayant d'enlever la branche qui n'a décidément pas envie de la lâcher.

**Jérémy : « Oh j'ai compris. Attends je vais t'aider »** il s'approcha d'elle et lui enleva la branche **« Voilà »**

**Amara : « Merci »** puis elle continua son chemin, la tête haute

**Jérémy **voulant s'expliquer : **« C'est un malentendu, je n'étais pas en train de rire de toi. Je repensais à un moment que j'ai passé avec ma sœur et ça m'a fait sourire »**

**Amara** d'une voix sincère : **« Oh désolé. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi de savoir ta sœur un vampire » **

**Jérémy : « Je préfère la savoir en vie que enterrer. Vampire ou pas, elle reste ma sœur »**

**Amara : « Tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi. Moi je n'ai pas eu cette chance »**

Face à cette remarque je me tais. Le silence s'installe rapidement entre nous. C'est mieux ainsi. On ne peut pas faire confiance à Amara. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est mourir. Un moment d'inattention, et c'est fini. Je ne peux pas me livrer à elle. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je n'ai pas confiance en Stefan. Elle pourra l'utiliser contre nous, et je crains le pire.

_Un peu plus éloigné du groupe, avec Elijah et Elena_

Pov Elijah

Je dois avouer que tout lui raconter ne me plait pas beaucoup. Avec Damon on n'a préférer garder ça pour nous même si quelqu'un commence à avoir des doutes ou même si une personne est sûr qu'on prépare quelque chose. Tout dire à Elena ne me réjouis pas, Damon ne va pas du tout apprécier. Je dois essayer de la dissuader.

**Elijah : « Elena tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ? »**

**Elena **décidée** : « Oui »**

**Elijah **essayant de la dissuader**: « Ecoute, il y a des choses que tu ne veux pas savoir. Crois-moi »**

**Elena **sûr d'elle **: « Mon copain est en train de péter les plombs. Je dois savoir pour pouvoir l'aider »**

**Elijah : « Elena, le plan que Damon a prévu est sûrement très loin d'être fini » **la prévient-il

**Elena : « Pourquoi de la magie ? »**

**Elijah **commençant les explications**: « Damon voulait qu'on se rejoigne au cimetière de Mystic Falls pour parler face à face. Il m'avait demandé de trouver un sort qui lui permetterait de se rendre plus fort mentalement »**

**Elena : « Est-ce-que c'est pour ça que Sillas n'a pas pu lire dans ses pensées ? »**

**Elijah : « Oui. J'avais une puissante sorcière qui pouvait réaliser ce sort et une source d'énergie très forte aussi »**

**Elena **confuse**: « Il n'y a pas eu de pleine lune récemment, et tu n'avais pas le sang de double. Qu'est ce que tu as pris alors ? » **

**Elijah **calme **: « Les hommes qui ont enlevé Amara c'étaient mes hommes. J'avais Katherine et je devais faire en sorte de récupérer Amara en vous laissant croire qu'elle s'est faite enlever. Mes hommes l'ont récupérés et sans que tu ne tends rends comptes, ils ont pris un échantillon de ton sang. Si vous étiez au courant du plan, Sillas aurait lu dans vos esprits et il aurait tout compris. Damon s'est rendu plus fort pour que Sillas ne puisse rien tirer de lui. J'était très surpris quand j'ai appris que ça a marché »**

**Elena : « Pourquoi ? »**

**Elijah **la regardant dans les yeux**: « Il ne s'était pas entrainé à résister à ce genre de compulsion. De plus, Damon était extrêmement fatigué et terriblement affamé après ce sort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu encore pour après, mais je sais qu'il aura besoin de sa famille surtout de toi pour le soutenir. On ne peut pas se permettre de le perdre ! »**

**Elena** inquiète **: « Le sort devait être très puissant pour que Sillas ne puisse rien tirer de lui. Est-ce qu'il a souffert ? »**

**Elijah** d'une voix grave : **« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir »**

Voyant qu'Elena se sentait terriblement mal, je l'a prends par les épaules et l'a rassure.

**Elijah **la mobilisant **: « Ecoute moi bien Elena. Tu dois rester forte ! Il aura besoin de toi pour le soutenir ! On était sensé se retrouver après le départ de Sillas mais il n'est pas revenu. Je l'ai cherché partout dans Mystic Falls et je n'ai trouvé que des corps vidés de leur sang. Apparemment Jérémy est parti à sa recherche aussi et c'est lui qui est tombé sur Damon le premier. Sans Klaus, il l'aurait surement vidé lui aussi. Damon a absorbé une telle quantité d'énergie qu'il n'est pas capable de la contrôler, ni sa force, ni ses sentiments, ni sa soif de sang »**

**Elena** se maudissant intérieurement : **« Comment je n'ai pas pu voir ça ? J'ai vu Damon j'ai vu Jérémy est aucun d'eux n'avaient l'air blessés »** elle soupira se passant les mains dans les cheveux **« C'est quoi la suite du plan ? Faire un face à face avec Sillas et le tuer ? »** Ironiquement, mais face au visage ferme de l'Originel elle comprit que c'était exactement ça le but principal de leur mission

**Elijah **fermement **: « Tu ne viens pas avec nous »**

**Elena **furieuse** : « Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous battre contre Sillas ! Il est trop fort ! On a besoin d'y réfléchir ! Préparer un plan ! »**

**Elijah : « Damon a fait appel à moi exprès pour que vous restiez tous en dehors de ça. Spécialement toi et Stefan ! Tout ira bien. Fais lui confiance »**

**Elena **suppliante**: « Promet moi que tu veilleras sur lui, que tu vas t'occuper de lui et que quand tous sera fini, vous serez encore en vie ! S'il te plait ! »**

**Elijah **sincèrement **: « Je te le promets »**

Cependant, pour la première fois de toute ma vie, depuis plus de 1000 ans, j'ai la mauvaise impression que je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse.

.

.

.

.

Coucou cher lectrices, cher lecteur !

Vous allez bien ? Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Pas beaucoup d'action dans celui là, je reserve ce passage pour les prochains chapitres qui seront enflammés ;)

Profitez bien du chapitre et de votre week-end ! Bisou ! :)


	14. Chapter 13

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Mel023 :__ Stefan n'est pas mon personnage préféré dans la série même si je sais que sans lui l'histoire ne serait pas la même. Stefan a on va dire un petit problème c'est pour ça qu'il est comme ça, il va devoir ce confier pour le régler, mais à qui ? Il y aura un petit rapprochement entre lui et Elena ;) J'espère que tu pourras aussi profiter du moment Klaroline de ce chapitre ! :)_

_Nataliamine :__ Encore un moment entre ces deux la dans ce chapitre ;) Profite bien ! Je te rassure Damon sera bien présent dans ce chapitre, avec Elena ;) Comme je l'ai dis dans la réponse au review de Mel023, Stefan n'est pas dans son état normal, il est 'malade' on peut dire. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vais te laisser trouver ce qui ne va pas :p Il va falloir lire la suite pour trouver le sens de cette phrase ;) Bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre 13_

_Du coté de Klaus et Caroline_

Pov Caroline

Cela fait déjà 2 heures que nous marchons. Au loin je peux apercevoir que Jérémy a décidé de prendre une pause, il a une très bonne condition physique, c'est plutôt pour les deux humaines Katherine et Amara qu'on s'arrête. Mais même avec ma condition de vampire je dois avouer qu'une pause serait la bien venue.

_Ou peut être je pourrai me faire porter par Klaus ? _Pensais-je_, Non Caroline concentre toi ! Tu ne peux pas succomber ! Mais il est tellement beau, tellement craquant avec son accent britannique… _

Je laisse échapper un long soupir mais regrette tout de suite mon geste. Klaus me regarde surpris, il doit me prendre pour une folle maintenant ! Je me mets une gifle mentalement et me passe la main dans les cheveux. Puis l'Originel décidé de rompre le silence.

**Klaus : « Un problème, love ? »**

**Caroline : « On a encore beaucoup de chemin à faire ? Pas que je me plaigne mais ça commence à faire long »**

**Klaus** devinant: **« Je dirais une petite heure à vitesse humaine »**

**Caroline** poursuivit: **« Jérémy a décidé de faire une pause »**

**Klaus **d'une voix mystérieuse: **« Et tout ça à cause de deux humaines sans défenses, qui sont sensées être nos ennemis d'ailleurs »**

**Caroline** comprenant le sous-entendu **« Tu ne peux pas les tuer, on a besoin d'elles. En vie » accentuant sur le dernier mot**

**Klaus : « Damon a intérêt à avoir un bon plan s'il ne veut pas s'attirer mes foudres »**

**Caroline** laisse échapper un petit rire puis continua **: « J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es fait prendre une raclée par Damon » la taquina-t-elle**

**Klaus** offensé : **« C'est plutôt moi qui lui ai botté les fesses ! »**

**Caroline : « Ce n'est pas ce que disent les rumeurs ! » **avec un clin d'œil

**Klaus **avec un sourire en coin **: « Je peux savoir qui est ce qui les a lancé pour qui je le punisse »**

**Caroline **le défiant **: « Et si je te disais que c'était moi, tu ferais quoi ? »**

**Klaus **pris une voix extrêmement tendre et douce**: « Je t'aurai ramené à la Nouvelle-Orléans et je t'aurai gardé avec moi pour l'éternité »**

J'étais surprise par le ton qu'il a employé. Sa dernière réplique pouvait très bien être une promesse. Vivre l'éternité avec Klaus ? A la Nouvelle-Orléans ? L'idée est plutôt bonne mais je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui. En tant normale je ne devrais rien ressentir. Mais ce beau Originel a réussi à s'infiltrer dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur. Soudain je vois Klaus se placer devant moi et me regarder droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens, me fixent avec une intensité que j'ai rarement vue chez lui. Pratiquement jamais en faite, sauf avec moi, quand on est seul, que tous les deux. Inconsciemment j'ouvre légèrement la bouche et je vois Klaus regarder mes lèvres puis ses yeux retrouvés à nouveau les miens. Il a du prendre mon geste comme une invitation et approcha lentement son visage du mien. Je fais pareil que lui, impatiente de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est à ce moment précis que je vois Damon sortir de son sommeil forcé. A contrecœur, l'Originel se recule et commence à s'occuper de Damon. Je l'observe sans bouger, me remémorant ce qui venait de se passer, j'ai failli embrasser Klaus !

**Damon** se réveillant **: « T'es pas mort toi ? »** regardant Klaus

Klaus me jeta un coup d'œil, ce que me fit rougir. Dès que j'aperçois Damon nous regarder chacun son tour, je comprends qu'il a compris qu'il a interrompu quelque chose. Heureusement qu'il ne sait pas que sans lui, on se serait embrassé ! Dois-je le remercie ou le tuer pour avoir brisé ce moment magique ?

_Quelques mètres devant,_

Pov Jérémy

Depuis déjà une trentaine de minutes je voyais Amara faiblir, mais surtout j'entendais Katherine se plaindre sans arrêt et harceler Stefan pour qu'il l'a porte. Je l'aurai bien laissé dans la forêt mais on a besoin d'elle, malheureusement. J'ai décidé alors de prendre une pause pour que les deux humaines puissent se reposer.

**Jérémy **enlevant son sac**: « On va faire une petite pause et on va reprendre la route. On doit garder le plus de distance possible entre Sillas et nous »**

**Katherine** se précipitant sur une roche pour s'asseoir **: « Enfin ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait mille kilomètres ! » Dit-elle se massant les jambes**

**Stefan : « Ne te plains pas, on a encore pas mal de chemin à faire »**

**Katherine** se plaignant, encore **: « Je ne serais pas en train de me plaindre si tu m'aurais porté comme je te l'aurais gentiment demandée »**

**Stefan** sèchement : **« La gentillesse et toi ça fait deux alors fiche moi la paix »**

**Katherine** méchamment**: « Quoi tu n'a rien d'autre à faire ? »** voyant qu'Amara appréciait la pièce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux

Katherine était blessé par Stefan mais ce n'étais pas une raison pour agresser Amara de cette manière. Face à cette remarque, l'ex-sorcière se tut et partis prendre siège loin de la double. Je sors de mon sac quelques barres de céréales et les tends aux brunettes. Amara accepte volontiers contrairement à Katherine.

**Katherine : « Je n'ai pas envie de mourir empoisonnée » **rejetant son offre

**Jérémy : « Ca s'appelle être gentil. Prends-en de la graine »** posant tout de même la barre près d'elle

Je me sors un petit sandwich fait vite fait et commence à le déguster quand je vois le Caroline et Klaus arriver.

**Jérémy **levant les mains: **« Désolé je n'ai pas de poche de sang pour vous »**

**Klaus** avec un sourire: **« Tu peux très bien nous proposer ton cou »**

Caroline et moi lui jetons un regard noir ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. Caroline vient s'asseoir à coté de Stefan qui était resté de marbre depuis sa 'discussion' avec Katherine. Je vois Klaus et Caroline se jeter des petits coups d'œil très régulièrement. Caroline rougit légèrement et pour éviter le regard de Klaus, elle engage une conversation avec Stefan.

**Jérémy **imaginant le pire** : « Attendez une minute, où est Damon ? »**

**Klaus **calme** : « Il n'est pas très loin, il a préféré s'isoler pour éviter de te vider de ton sang »**

**Caroline : « Il est affamé, il ne veut pas faire de massacre »**

Un silence s'installe parmi nous. Katherine à contrecœur prend la barre de céréales et la finit à une vitesse impressionnante. Comme l'ex-vampire, je dévore vite mon sandwich. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'on est très probablement poursuivis par Sillas à l'heure qu'il est.

**Jérémy **suspicieux:** « Dites, vous savez où sont Elena et Elijah ? »**

**Klaus **haussant les sourcils**: « Je les ai vus il y a une heure marché très loin derrière nous. Il devrait bientôt arriver et on pourra poursuivre notre chemin » **

Et comme s'il l'avait prévu d'avance, je pouvais apercevoir deux formes avancer vers nous. Une femme et un homme. Sous doute ma sœur avec Elijah. Le Mickealson lance un bref regard à son frère puis regarde l'état des deux brunes humaines. Elena quand à elle, vient me prendre dans ses bras, cherchant surement du réconfort. Mais je sais très bien que c'est lui qu'elle veut, alors après quelques minutes d'enlacement, je me recule et lui montre d'un signe de tête où est Damon. Je l'entends murmurer un 'merci' avant de prendre la direction de l'ainé des Salvatore.

_Quelques mètres plus loin,_

Pov Externe

La jeune vampire s'avança, décidée, en direction de son ténébreux vampire. Très vite elle l'aperçut assis, dos tourné à elle. Elena comprit pourquoi il n'était pas avec le reste du groupe. L'envie de sang. La double s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur son épaule.

**Elena **doucement : **« Damon »**

Mais Damon ne réagit pas. La vampire prend alors l'initiative de se placer face à lui pour voir son visage. Et c'est sans surprise qu'elle découvre un visage transformé de son bien aimé. Ses veines étaient très gonflées, la bouche légèrement entrouverte laissant apercevoir ses canines grandis par le sang, le souffle saccadé.

**Elena** prenant son visage en coupe : **« Damon regarde moi »**

Le ténébreux vampire ouvrit alors les yeux et la belle brune put enfin admirer ses yeux bleus. Même dans cet état, avec les yeux rouges comme le sang, il était magnifique. Son coté vampire lui donnait un coté encore plus mâle, plus sexy, plus Damon. Le vampire plongea son regard dans celui de sa belle qui lui caressa lentement les joues et son coté vampirique commença à disparaitre petit à petit. Damon se releva de son 'siège' et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les lèvres douces de sa belle. Tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient ils voulaient le faire passer à travers ce baiser : un amour pur, passionnel. Elena interrompu lentement le baiser et pris Damon dans ces bras. Il avait besoin d'elle, de son soutien et elle allait lui en donner.

**Elena : « Je t'aime »** Dit-elle le regardant droit dans les yeux

**Damon** sourit et répondit sincèrement : **« Je t'aime aussi Elena »**

Sans rompre leur proximité, Damon s'assit sur un rocher entrainant Elena à s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Il plaça un bras sur son épaule tandis qu'elle reposa sa tête sur le torse parfaitement sculpté de son vampire. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient, ils en avaient pas besoin, ils se comprenaient sans avoir à utiliser des mots. Ils n'avaient surtout pas besoin de parler de Sillas, d'un plan pour le tuer. Ils profitaient seulement du moment, blottis l'un contre l'autre, à parler de tout et de rien, oubliant le temps présent.

**Elena** rigolant : **« Non c'est pas vrai ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »**

**Damon **appréciant le rire de sa beauté**: « Si je te promets, j'avais l'impression que Caroline allait me tuer »**

**Elena : « Klaus et Caroline ? C'est intéressant. Surprenant mais intéressant »**

**Damon : « Klaus capable de sentiment avec tous ce qu'il nous a fait. Qui l'eu cru ? »**

**Elena : « Je te rappelle que toi aussi t'étais pas un ange quand je t'ai rencontré »**

**Damon : « Mais moi j'ai rencontré une femme incroyable. Elle m'a montré que je pouvais faire de bonne chose. Elle m'a pardonné malgré toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu faire, toutes les choses que j'ai fait pour l'a blessé. Elle a quand même réussi à m'aimer »**

**Elena : « Tu étais insupportable et con »**

**Damon : « Outch ! Tu blesses mon cœur mort princesse »** faisant semblant d'être vexé et portant sa main à son cœur

**Elena : « Mais moi aussi je t'ai mené la vie dure »**

**Damon : « Comment l'oublier ? »** Elena lui assena un coup dans les cotes cachant son visage dans le coup du Salvatore **« Mais je ne regrette rien, sinon je ne t'aurai jamais rencontré, et je ne serais jamais vraiment tombé amoureux »**

**Elena **laissant échapper quelques larmes **: « Moi aussi »**

Damon s'empressa de les essuyer avec son pouce la regardant intensément. Cette fois-ci, c'est Elena qui prit les devant en déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son bien aimé. Il se serait très vite transformé en baiser fougueux mais quelqu'un vint les interrompre.

**Elijah : « Hum hum »**

Les deux amoureux durent s'arrêter sans pour autant rompre la proximité de leur corps.

**Elijah : « Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais nous devons reprendre le chemin »**

Damon et Elena échangèrent un dernier baiser avant de suivre le frère Mickealson et de rejoindre le reste de la bande.

_Du coté de Jérémy et du reste,_

Pov Externe

Elijah fut le premier a arrivé et d'un signe de tête il fit signe au groupe qu'ils peuvent continuer leur chemin. Chacun se leva et Jérémy mit son sac sur son épaule et s'apprêta à prendre la tête de la troupe quand une voix familière le fit s'arrêter.

**Damon **avec un sourire en coin **: « Jérémy chef du Scooby-Gang »** Ilprit une pause puis continua **: « Non ça sonne pas très bien je trouve »**

Le principal concerné pris une petite pierre et la balança en direction du Salvatore. Celui-ci l'attrapa en plein vole comme si c'était une balle de ping-pong. Jérémy était heureux de le retrouver, depuis qu'il habitait chez lui, ils avaient une liaison très particulière : ils se taquinaient énormément sous le regard agacé d'Elena. Même si Damon n'osait se l'avouer, ça lui faisait plaisir de voir le petit Guilbert. Le moment était parfait mais soudain le sourire de l'ainé des Salvatore disparut. Tout le monde aurait pensé que son problème de sang refaisait surfacer, mais Elijah perçu dans son regard que c'était quelque chose d'autre. Sur son visage il n'y avait pas de gonflement de veine, de couleur rougeâtre dans ses yeux, ni de canines anormales. L'Originel se concentra et compris ce qui tracassait le Salvatore.

**Damon **lointain**: « Tu entends ? »**

**Elijah **soucieux **: « Oui »**

**Klaus **sur ses gardes**: « ça se rapproche »**

Les trois hommes se mirent en ligne, le reste de la bande derrière eux, face à l'endroit d'où venait le bruit étrange. Un bruit qui se rapprochait dangereusement et rapidement vers gang.

.

.

.

.

Bonjour tout le monde !

Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour ce chapitre, il est plus court que les précédants et le prochain risque d'être pareil. Mais à partir du 15eme 16eme chapitre la taille va beaucoup augmenter ;)

Que pensez vous alors de ce chapitre 13 ? Le moment Klaroline ? Le moment Damon et Elena ? Eux aussi ils envisagent la possibilité que Klaus et Caroline se mettent en couple :p Peut être que c'est un signe ? De Jérémy qui prend la tête du groupe ? Un futur leader est né ? Et enfin c'est quoi le danger qui menace la troupe selon vous ? Votre moment préféré ? Le moins aimé ?

Laissez moi votre avis :) et merci à ceux qui me suivent dès le début :D

Bonne soirée et à la prochaine !


	15. Chapter 14

_Réponses aux reviews :_

_virginie06 : __Dans la série je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez de moment entre ces deux là c'est pour ça que j'en fais dans mon histoire :) C'est vrai c'est vrai mais je préfére que pour eux ce soit parfait et cette fois ci il n'y aura pas d'interruption ;) Bonne lecture !_

_Mel023__ : Pas de Klaroline pour aujourd'hui, mais un peu dans le prochain chapitre. Aujourd'hui tu vas pouvoir découvrir le problème de Stefan ;) Bonne lecture !_

_Lea Michealson__ : J'espère que la suite te plaira :) Bonne lecture !_

_Guest__ : J'attends le bon moment pour que c'est de la fasse le grand saut ! ;) Enfin un moment tranquille entre Damon et Elena, ils le méritaient amplement ! :) Bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre 14_

_Quelques parts dans la forêt de Mystic Falls,_

Pov Externe

Une braise.

Un feu.

Un incendie.

Voilà ce qui arrivait à toute vitesse vers eux. Les flammes violentes et destructrices ravagèrent tout sur leurs passages. Tout y passait : les arbres gigantesques, les buissons, les branches, les feuilles, … Rien ne pouvait leur échapper. C'était comme un immense dragon de feu qui dévorait tout ce qui essayer de l'arrêter. Impossible de l'empêcher d'agir. La surprise se lisait sur le visage des trois hommes : Damon, Klaus et Elijah. Le feu étant une principale faiblesse pour les vampires leur peut être fatale, même pour les humains. L'Hybride ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à réfléchir est cria aussi fort que ces poumons le permettait.

**Klaus** de toutes ses forces: **« Courrez ! »**

La bande ne mis pas plus d'une seconde pour se mettre à courir le plus vite possible en sens opposé à l'incendie. Les trois vampires avec l'aide de Stefan se mirent d'accord pour élaborer un plan d'évacuation : Stefan sera à la tête du groupe tandis que l'ainé des Salvatore et les frères Mickealson porterait les retardataires (les humains fatigués ou pas assez rapides pour leur donner de l'avance à chaque fois que les flammes les rattraperaient). Damon avait comme mission en plus de surveiller l'avancée de l'incendie, c'est-à-dire qu'il devait avoir le 'dragon de feu' à l'œil. Un rôle très dangereux vu qu'il devait donc rester le plus en retrait, le plus proche de la mort. Après une quinzaine de minutes très intense, le groupe avait réussi à prendre un peu d'avance laissant le temps aux 'transporteurs' reprendre leur souffle.

Elijah jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui : **« Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de chemin, plus que quelques kilomètres à ce rythme »**

**Jérémy** essoufflé : **« Et on ira où après ? »**

**Klaus **avec un sourire : « **A la demeure Mickealson »**

**Stefan** sur ses gardes : **« Et si on ne veut pas ? »**

**Klaus **pendant la tête sur le coté : **« Je ne te demande pas ton avis »** ce qui eu l'effet de faire taire le vampire et de faire rire son frère

**Damon** rejoignant le groupe : **« On n'a pas le temps de trainer il faut se bouger »**

**Caroline **remarqua regardant les arbres encore sains : **« Dites je suis la seule à remarquer que cet incendie est bizarre ? Je veux dire il devrait suivre la même direction que le vent, or là il va plutôt à contre-sens »**

Tout le monde leva la tête et regarda de quel coté se penchait les arbres. Et en effet, la belle blonde avait raison : les flammes avançaient face aux vents.

**Damon : « Blondie qui fait une bonne remarque. Ca c'est du jamais vu encore !** » Plaisanta-t-il

**Caroline** légèrement vexée: **« Quoi ? Jaloux de ne pas l'avoir découvert »**

**Katherine **pressée **: « Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais on est pas en sécurité ici »**

**Klaus : « C'est vrai, alors dis nous qu'est ce que tu prévois de faire ? Tu es une maitre en la matière non ? Fuir le danger » **faisant référence à sa fuite de 500 ans

Soudain, un portable sonna. Celui de Damon. Surpris, il le sortit. Mais qui pouvait l'appeler à cet instant alors qu'il est en danger de mort ?

**Damon **fixant son portable **: « Commencer à avancer, je vous rejoins »**

Tout le monde acquiesça d'un signe de tête et leur système se remit en place (celui pour aider les personnes humaines). Elena inquiète pour son homme, lui lança un regard qui transmettait toute son angoisse à l'idée qu'il reste seul derrière. Comme réponse, il lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien se passer avant de lui montrer de rejoindre les autres. C'est alors que le Salvatore décrocha son portable.

**Damon : « Oui Liz ? »**

_A l'extrémité de la forêt_

Pov Liz

Je venais seulement de rentrer de mon petit voyage, je n'avais pas prévenue Caroline de cette escapade. Elle n'avait plus les clés de chez nous mais puisqu'elle est sensée être à l'université le fait que je sois partis ne l'a devrait normalement pas l'avoir dérangée. Elle devait être très loin d'ici. De ce lieu maudit par les êtres surnaturels. Dès mon retour le lendemain, je suis directement allé au bureau. Au programme que de la paperasse, ce n'est pas de qu'il y a de plus passionnant dans le job de shérif. Alors que j'étais en train de boucler un dossier, le fixe se mit à sonner.

**Liz **calme**: « Commissariat de police, c'est le shérif, quel est le problème ? »**

**Patrick **pressé**: « Liz, c'est Patrick, un incendie a été déclaré dans la forêt de Mystic Falls. J'ai trois équipes de pompiers expérimentés sur le coup, il faut que la police sécurise le secteur »**

**Liz **sérieusement **: « Donne moi plus de détail, à quelle vitesse se propage-t-il ? Est-ce dangereux pour les habitants ?»**

**Patrick **limite affolé : **« Sa vitesse de propagation est tout simplement incroyable ! Extrêmement rapide ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma vie ! Le vent souffle vers la ville mais suffisamment peu fort que vous aurez le temps d'évacuer la partie la plus en danger de la ville ! Mais il ne faudrait juste que le vent souffle un peu plus fort pour que la ville entière soit ravagée par les flammes ! C'est un cas urgent Liz, il faut commencer l'évacuation ! »**

**Liz : « Je suis sur le coup. Faites de votre mieux pour éteindre ce feu. Bonne chance ! »**

L'ampleur de la situation est énorme et les risques très importants. L'évacuation est obligatoire, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois prévenir toutes les unités pour organiser ceci dans le plus grand 'calme' possible. Il ne faut pas que la population s'agite ou s'inquiète sinon ça sera vraiment la catastrophe.

**Liz **composant un numéro **: « Sergent, un incendie très dangereux a été repéré dans la forêt de Mystic Falls et il se dirige vers nous. C'est un cas extrême, code rouge. Organisez l'évacuation de la ville dans le plus grand calme. Prévenez les autres unités, je vous envois de suite les coordonnées dont vous avez besoin »**

**Sergent : « Tout de suite shérif ! »**Dit-il avant de raccrocher et de se mettre le plus vite possible au boulot

Je recompose un autre numéro espérant que la personne décroche.

**Damon : « Oui Liz ? »**

**Liz **d'une voix grave **: « Damon on a un problème, un incendie fait ravage dans la forêt de Mystic Falls »**

**Damon : « Oui je sais et laisse moi deviner, tu soupçonnes un être surnaturel être responsable de ça »**

**Liz** surprise: **« Tu es déjà sur place ? »**

**Damon : « Yep »** accentuant sur le 'p'

**Liz** essayant de comprendre: **« Tu essayes de trouver c'est qui le responsable ? »**

**Damon **sans non l'ombre d'un doute **: « Non mais je pense savoir c'est qui, Sillas »**

**Liz : « Comment ? »**

**Damon** sérieux avec une pointe d'humour : **« Trop long à expliquer. Tu m'excuses mais je suis un peu pressé j'ai un malade mental qui me colle sûrement aux fesses et on doit à tout prix sortir de cette foutu forêt »**

**Liz **suspicieuse: **« On ? »**

**Damon** avec sérieux: **« Caroline est de retour à Mystic Falls Liz, elle est avec moi et les autres de la bande »**

**Liz **se levant de son siège **: « Oh mon dieu ! » **s'exclamant

**Damon **la rassurant: **« Il nous reste plus que 3-4 kilomètres avant l'extrémité de la forêt »**

**Liz** suppliante: **« Prends soin d'elle Damon, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle »**

**Damon** avec un sourire en coin : **« Toujours »** Dit-il avant de raccrocher

Je repose le fixe et pose mes coudes sur le bureau et me masse les tempes. J'essaye de me rassurer me disant qu'elle est avec Damon. Il ne va rien lui arriver. C'est une femme forte ! Elle s'en sort toujours ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous les habitants de Mystic Falls. Je dois les aider, je ne peux rien faire pour ma fille avec ma condition d'humaine. Mais j'ai confiance en Damon, il l'a sauvera. C'est alors la boule au ventre, que je sors du poste de police, décidée, prête pour rassurer la population et organiser son évacuation.

_Quelques heures auparavant_

Pov Sillas

Après plus de 2 heures coincé dans ce que les humains appellent aujourd'hui un bouchon, je suis enfin arrivé à la forêt de Mystic Falls. Je voulais vite arriver à la grotte pour pouvoir enfin finir avec tout ça : tuer Tessa et Amara pour pouvoir vivre avec l'amour de ma vie de l'autre coté. Tuer mon amour ne me rejoins pas mais il faut avec qu'elle a un peu péter un câble. Sûrement à cause de Tessa qui a fait d'elle l'ancre : chaque personne surnaturelle qui mourrait, devait passer de l'autre coté à travers Amara en la touchant ce qui lui provoquait une vive et courte douleur insupportable. Je n'ai mis qu'une quinzaine de minutes pour trouver la grotte où se cachait Tessa, lire dans les esprits a beaucoup d'avantages quand on a des ennemis. Je me précipite à l'intérieur et ne trouve que Tessa. Morte. Je regarde les alentours et ne trouve rien. Pas de doubles, pas d'Amara. Fou de rage, je renverse la table près de moi et la brise d'un puissant coup de pied. Je fais mille pas dans la grotte et me passe la main dans les cheveux, reprenant mon calme. Soudain, un vieux bouquin attire mon attention. Je me rapproche du corps de Tessa et examine le livre.

**Sillas **étrangement serein** : « Alors comme ça tu as voulu me piéger. Bien essayé mais c'est moi qui a crée se sort, il n'aurait pas marché contre moi »** il se pencha au dessus du corps mort** « Je vois que des vampires sont tombés sur toi, ils ne t'ont pas épargnés dis donc »**

Une des capacités que je possède aussi c'est de pouvoir savoir ce qu'une personne a vu juste avant de mourir. Il faut uniquement que la personne ne soit pas morte il y a très longtemps. Je touche alors le corps sans vie de la défunte et ferme les yeux. Je n'arrive à voir que quelques images de ce qui c'est passé. Je vois un homme debout qui ne bouge pas. Je devine que c'est lui qui est rentré dans la bulle de prison. Sur une autre image très floue, je la vois sortir de la grotte par un passage mais vite elle revient sur ses pas, poursuivit pas quelqu'un. La dernière image qui me vint c'est l'image d'un homme, un vampire qui plonge la main dans la poitrine de Tessa et ressort son cœur. Puis c'est la fin.

**Sillas **parlant à voix haute **: « Ah mon très cher Damon. Mon cher ami Damon. Tu m'as pris Amara. Tu as du culot dis donc, très courageux, mais très stupide de ta part »**

Je sors alors de la grotte et observe les alentours avant de crier de toutes mes forces.

**Sillas** criant : **« Tu m'entends Damon ? Si oui alors écoute-moi bien ! Cours ! Fuis ! Reste le plus loin possible de moi ! Parce que quand je te trouverais, tu regretteras d'être née ! »** Puis je rajoute avec un énorme sourire sadique **« Parce que quand je te trouverais, je te tuerais ! »**

Avec un sourire béat sur le visage, je me retourne vers la grotte. Je tends mas main vers l'entrée et une petite flamme jaillit, puis tout un feu. Rapidement je me retrouve entouré d'un mur de feu.

**Sillas** levant les mains au ciel s'adressant aux flammes : **« Brûle ! Brûle tout ! Je veux que tout disparaisse ! » **

Pov Stefan 

Je ne pense pas penser normalement. Chaque soir quand je m'endors, je fais des cauchemars. Je me revois dans cette boite métallique mourir mainte et mainte fois. Je sens encore et toujours le goût de l'eau dans ma bouche. Je me sens mourir à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Je suis en train de devenir fou ! Je deviens paranoïaque ! Je suis capable maintenant de soupçonner chaque personne de vouloir m'enfermer à nouveau dans cette cage ! Je sais que je peux faire confiance à mes amis. Mais je ne peux pas ! C'est au dessus de mes forces ! Ma peur de vivre à nouveau cette expérience est beaucoup plus forte que la confiance que je porte envers eux. C'est pour ça que j'ai agit comme ça avec Damon, Klaus et Jérémy. Ce sont des hommes, ils auraient la force de faire ça. Même si je doute qu'il me fasse quelque chose, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur ! J'ai honte de moi ! J'ai rejeté mon propre frère ! Mon frère ! En plus, j'ai avoué ouvertement à Katherine que je voulais récupérer Elena au détriment de Damon. C'est complètement faux ! D'accord je n'ai pas seulement dis ça pour que Katherine me laisse enfin tranquille. Je veux récupérer Elena oui mais pour qu'on puisse redevenir amis. Pour qu'elle puisse m'aider, me soutenir comme lorsqu'elle l'a fait pendant ma période « Ripper ». J'ai besoin d'elle. Il faut que je me soigne si je ne veux pas perdre complètement les pédales. Sinon, je pense que je ne pourrai jamais revenir sur les railles. C'est alors perdu dans mes pensées que j'aperçois un phénomène étrange qui se produit dans l'incendie. C'est comme si les flammes s'écartaient pour créer un passage. Tout à coup, une ombre apparait dans ce passage, une ombre qui se rapproche. Je découvre alors un visage que j'aurai préféré éviter aujourd'hui (sur une autre personne). Mon visage.

**Stefan** d'une voix faible : **« Sillas »**

Sur le coup je n'ai pas réalisé notre situation critique jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive clairement son visage : rempli de sadisme et de folie avec un sourire machiavélique gravé dessus. Je compris alors la gravité de la situation.

**Stefan** se tournant vers le groupe, criant : **« Sillas ! »**

.

.

.

.

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! J'ai trouvé les acteurs qui vont incarnés Ryan et Adam du chapitre précédent :

- Ryan, le vieux chef des voyageurs est joué par Anthony Head.

- Adam, le fils, j'aurai pensé à Jake T. Austin mais je ne suis pas sûr. Est ce que vous connaissez des acteurs jeunes on va dire autour de la majorité ? Donnez moi quelques noms et peut etre que vous aurez la chance de voir votre acteur joué dans mon histoire :p

Qu'en pensez vous ? Vous les connaissez ?

Et le chapitre était à votre goût alors ? Eh oui Sillas délire complétement chez moi :p Vous pensez que ça va durer ? Qu'ils vont pouvoir l'arrêter ?

Le feu est dangereux pour les vampires, c'est inquiétant ... :/ Vous pensez qu'il se passera quoi dans la suite ?

Passez un bon week end ! Et gardez en tête qu'il ne reste plus que deux semaines avant les vacances !


End file.
